Dulce y Dolorosa Venganza
by HarunoCande
Summary: La mujer de cabellos rosados les sonrío a sus hijos./ -¡Debes comprenderlo Sakura-chan! ¡Sanosuke no está bien!-/-Aunque seas mi padre, lo que más deseo en este momento, es decapitarte/-¿Itachi?-/ Cegado por el dolor, su corazón se llenó de odio y blandió su espada hacia su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente bonita! ^^**

 **Hoy les traigo un nuevo Fic que tenía guardado hace muuucho tiempo, antes que Sasuke matara a Itachi. Pero lo quiero compartir con ustedes porque me gustó la idea de éste fic. Básicamente es cómo la venganza fluye por las** **venas de los Uchiha's y sus sentimientos.**

 **Cualquier duda me escriben.**

 **Desde ya, disculpen si tengo mala ortografía o si está mal redactado, háganmelo saber :)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** La Guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 *** No existe la Alianza.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 *** Más adelante verán que determinados sucesos tampoco pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia. Lime.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino ni Itachi ni Neji hubiesen muerto -.-**

* * *

Prólogo:

 _Cuando la vio en aquella Aldea, supo que debía mantenerse escondido. Tuvo una "especie" de curiosidad, y comenzó a observarla. En aquel poblado, una epidemia se había hecho presente y al parecer, habían pedido ayuda a Konoha y la enviaron a ella. Solamente había bastado un par de días para que encontrara la cura y una inmunidad ante ésta. Se podría decir que estaba un poco sorprendido._

 _Nunca la dejó de mirarla, de estudiarla. Él fue el único testigo que vio su destreza en el laboratorio, tragándose montones de libros para poder salvar a aquella gente que ni siquiera conocía. Ella, sin darse cuenta, tenía actitudes, o tics, que le causaban nerviosismo. Le provocaban una oleada de calor en el cuerpo. Su manera de morderse el labio era lo que más le gustaba. Simplemente…_

 _La encontró fascinante._

 _Los habitantes la invitaron a que se quedara unos días más, como cortesía por haberles salvado la vida. Su ex compañera había aceptado luego de varias súplicas, y él internamente, lo agradeció. Se olvidó de su venganza, de todo. En ese momento lo único que existía era ella._

 _Se había obsesionado._

 _El día en que la dueña de ojos jades decidió marcharse, lo invadió un sentimiento de soledad. Él sabía que era estúpido, que lo que sentía no tenía sentido, pero, muy en el fondo, él siempre supo que la amaba desde que eran Gennin. Ella era la única que lo amaba de verdad. Y por eso, cuando se había alejado lo suficiente de aquella Aldea, decidió probar si era digna de estar con él._

 _Y se abalanzó hacia ella._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Cerró sus ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo tenía múltiples golpes y fracturas. Estaba muy cansada, pero aún tenía algo de fuerzas para continuar viva. O tal vez, estaba muerta y ése era su infierno._

 _Había sido capturada luego de una pelea con su antiguo amor, Sasuke. El muy maldito la tenía en esa sucia celda desde hacía un mes o tal vez más, ya ni siquiera lograba distinguir cuando era de día o de noche. Apenas la alimentaban, era obvio que la querían mantener débil. A él, no lo vio en todo ese tiempo que estuvo ahí, pero tuvo contacto con su equipo. Suigetsu le llevaba la comida, Jugo hacia guardia de vez en cuando y, Karin, le curaba algunas heridas y trataba de darle fuerzas para continuar, aunque tenían alguna que otra pequeña discusión, la pelirosa sabía que trataba de animarla, vagamente le recordó a Ino._

" _Ino.."_

 _Como extrañaba a sus amigos, a su familia. Estaba más que segura que la estaban buscando, ya que cuando la capturaron, se encontraba en una Aldea, curando una epidemia. No se rendiría, permanecería viva y escaparía, podía escuchar las palabras de aliento que le estarían dando sus seres queridos. Aunque…_

 _¿Escapar? ¿Mantenerse con vida?_

 _¡Que lindo era soñar!_

 _Conocía poco ese lugar, pero cuando la llevaban para que se bañe, observaba el lugar con detenimiento tratando de buscar una salida. Se encontraba en una prisión antigua de Orochimaru, había sacado esa conclusión porque era subterránea, en ese sector eran 20 celdas, y la única salida era una puerta de metal, pero lo que más le sorprendió era que ella, era la única prisionera._

" _¿Para que rayos me quieres Uchiha?"_

 _Cientos de veces se preguntó eso e incluso interrogó a sus compañeros pero nadie le decía nada, ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Tenerla como cebo para poder llevar a Naruto hasta él? Si era por eso, no era necesario. Solamente tenía que parase frente a Konoha. El rubio lo estaba esperando desde hace tiempo. Escuchó como la puerta de su "habitación" se abría, observó con sus ojos esmeraldas cómo la figura de Sasuke se hacía presente por primera vez y se acercaba a ella._

 _-Veo que aún sigues con vida Sa-ku-ra.- su voz fría y llena de burla le penetró los oídos._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Sasuke?- susurró entrecortadamente._

 _-Quería probar…- se detuvo y la observó. Tenía su pelo algo enmarañado que le llegaba más o menos por debajo de los hombros, sus vestiduras se encontraban destrozadas dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, no debía aflojar ahora.- Quería probar que eras la indicada. Y lo eres, felicitaciones.-_

 _-¿La indicada?- preguntó confusa frunciendo el ceño al no entender. Abrió sus ojos como platos con sorpresa y terror, Sasuke se estaba sacando la ropa quedando sólo con su pantalón.- ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?- No pudo evitar que su voz saliera temblorosa debido al pánico._

 _El pelinegro no respondió. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, mientras que la pelirosa que estaba en una cama, trataba de retroceder más pero la pared se lo impedía. Sasuke gateo hacía ella, la sujetó de su muñecas con una mano, provocándole con gruñido de dolor a Sakura. Con su otra mano, comenzó a manosearla, sin hacerle caso a sus lamentos ni a sus lágrimas, ni a sus gritos._

 _Sacó un kunai y rompió su pantalón al igual que sus bragas, sus besos dieron un recorrido hasta llegar a su parte más intima, lamió y succionó hasta que sintió como ella se arqueaba al llegar al orgasmo. Se bajo los pantalones junto con sus bóxer y la penetró lentamente, hasta que ella estuviese cómoda para luego seguir moviéndose, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo._

 _Sasuke apenas terminó se vistió y se fue, dejando a una llorosa Sakura. No se dio vuelta cuando ella lo insultó, cuando ella le gritó que lo odiaba, ni cuando ella llamaba a gritos a Naruto. Salió por aquella pesada puerta de metal susurrando un "Perdóname Sakura"._

 _Y las semanas siguieron pasando, Sasuke iba todas las noches y se despedía con un lamento, a veces se quedaba a dormir con ella, la abrazaba por la cintura hasta que se calmara. Ella casi ni fuerzas tenía para continuar, pero un día, luego semanas "violándola"-ya que ella disfrutaba en contra de su voluntad-, el pelinegro se acercó hasta ella dejándole ropa, ya que andaba cubierta por una manta._

 _-Cámbiate Sakura. Konoha ya descubrió donde te encuentras.- la mirada perdida de la pelirosa se ilumino._

 _-¿Me dejarás ir?- su voz ronca salió apenas en un susurro._

 _-En unas horas estarán aquí.- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ella y depositaba un beso en su mejilla, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a ella. Se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró.- Nos volveremos a ver Sa-ku-ra.-_

* * *

Capítulo 1: El tiempo.

Caminó a paso lento, no había dormido en toda la noche debido al pesado trabajo que tenía. Sabía de antemano, que ser Hokage era un puesto duro y ardúo. Pero había conseguido su sueño. Aunque había aceptado porque no había más postulantes, Tsunade había muerto en la invasión contra Pain, estuvo en coma por un par de semanas y luego partió hacia el más allá. Cuando le ofrecieron ser Hokage, se había negado porque no se consideraba "apto" para el puesto al no haber podido sacar de la oscuridad a su amigo.

Quiso reír ante aquello, luego de lo que le había hecho a su querida amiga, era obvio que lo habían perdido. Y esta vez, para siempre. No había perdón, ni piedad. Su mirada se volvió opaca mientras revisaba unos archivos. Danzou había muerto, por lo tanto ahora se encontraba revisando expedientes, entre otras cosas, demasiado secretas. Sacó con sumo cuidado una carpeta, comenzó a leer y ensanchó los ojos. El nombre de ese documento era:

"Uchiha Itachi"

* * *

Era una cálida mañana, en una casa bastante amplia, despertaba una pelirosa. Con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas de su habitación para luego entrar al baño y tomar una ducha.

Cuando salió se apresuró a cambiarse, se colocó una calza (malla o como la llamen) que le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla de color negra, una falda roja oscura algo corta, una musculosa de red ajustada al cuerpo que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, un pequeño chaleco de igual color que la falda, que le llegaba a la mísma altura que la musculosa y unas sandalias ninja. Se hizo una coleta dejando unos mechones rebeldes y salió de su habitación.

Comenzó a preparar el desayuno ya escuchando como sonaban los despertadores de su casa. Hoy era un gran día, su hija Hikari se había recibido de Genin y le presentarían a su sensei, apostaba a que ni siquiera se imaginaba quien iba a ser su mentor. Le esperaba un largo camino de entrenamiento y misiones a su pequeña.

Suspiro recordando su gran entrenamiento, a pesar de estar de 4 meses de embarazo, se había esforzado mucho, porque sabían que se acercaba una guerra y ella deseaba proteger a sus hijos. Entrenó con Kurenai, Anko y aprendió el Chidori.

Con Kurenai aprendió jutsus como Ikebana en Imeeji Surui que consiste en dispersarse en miles de pétalos, que rodean el lugar. Una vez los pétalos cubren el cuerpo del oponente, hace que sienta dificultad para respirar y mover sus músculos. El enemigo, totalmente vulnerable, entra rápidamente en estado crítico y muere por problemas anatómicos. Y Kanashibari no Jutsu, que es una técnica de parálisis. Es un Gejutsu el cual consiste en paralizar al enemigo afectando mentalmente la parte del cerebro encargada del funcionamiento de los músculos motores. Con Anko aprendió el Jutsu Katon. Fue algo muy complicado ya que por el embarazo su chakra salía irregular.

Ella aún seguía entrenando, esforzándose para que sus pequeños no corran peligro, pero le iba a hacer imposible, ambos habían tomado el camino de ser ninja.

La sacaron de sus pensamientos unos gritos, suspiró derrotada al saber que su mañana no sería tranquila. Vio como entraba Hikari, su pequeña de 11 años. Tenía el lacio, aunque el flequillo era algo alborotado y lo llevaba a un lado, su pelo negro azulado que le llegaba a media espalda, la piel blanca y las facciones de Sasuke. Pero con respecto al carácter y al color de ojos, eran iguales que al de ella. Traía puesto un Kimono de color rosa con toques en rojo y, le llegaba 6 dedos por encima de la rodilla, las mangas eran largas, el obi era negro y debajo de este traía una calza negra hasta las rodillas.

-¡Oka-san!- gritó en tono de berrinche la pelinegra para luego colocar sus manos en la cintura.- ¡Sanosuke dice que soy débil y que me tocará un sensei mediocre porque soy mediocre!- de sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas. Era muy vulnerable ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Solo dije la verdad.- entró con voz calmada el pelinegro con su porte tranquilo e indiferente sentándose en una de las sillas.- Buenos días Oka-san.- saludo respetuosamente.

Ese era su otro hijo, Sanosuke, el mayor de los dos, eran mellizos. Él era la copia de Sasuke, su carácter, su cuerpo y facciones, eran iguales a las de su padre aunque su cabello no era rebelde sino lacio. A veces esas semejanzas le causaban cierto dolor al verlo, le recordaba mucho a él. Aunque últimamente, debido a los entrenamientos y misiones que tenía, debajo de sus orbes se asomaban pequeñas ojeras, y sobre todo, comenzaba a dejarse el cabello largo, ahora lo tenía atado a una coleta baja. Haciéndole recordar al tío de éste. Uchiha Itachi.

-Sano-chan, discúlpate con tu hermana en este momento- dijo con vos autoritaria sirviéndole café a su hijo y leche a su pequeña.

Sanosuke chasqueo la lengua y observó a su hermana que le hacía pucherito poniendo ojitos de perro mojado y haciendo temblar su labio. Frunció el ceño y bufó con evidente molestia

-Lo siento.-

Hikari sonrió al igual que Sakura, la pelinegra por su logro y su madre porque a diferencia de Sasuke, él si dejaba su orgullo de lado para disculparse con su hermana o con ella. Pero obviamente, nunca con otras personas.

-Tks. Molestas.- masculló por lo bajo y ya acabado su desayuno se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Es un amargado, no sé como puede ser mi hermano Oka-san.- frunció el ceño mientras terminaba su arroz.

Sakura sonrío, ambos eran muy diferentes y usualmente peleaban por cualquier bobería. El pelinegro casi siempre llamaba a su hermana molestia o niñita débil. Y esas simples palabras, la afectaban mucho y terminaba llorando.

-Sano-chan tiene el mismo carácter y vocabulario que tu padre Hikari-chan.- comentó suavemente.

Los ojos jade de la pequeña se iluminaron, su madre jamás hablaba de su padre. Las veces que había contado cosas sobre él, fue cuando tenía ocho años, los compañeros de academia eran crueles, y se burlaban de ella porque no tenía padre, y siempre llegaba llorando a la casa. Entonces un día cuando llegó, otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos, su madre que se encontraba cocinando le dijo:

- _Tu padre se llama Sasuke, es un ninja muy poderoso que desciende de un clan casi extinto, tiene un carácter frío y es de pocas palabras. Él… Y él los quiere mucho.-_

Hikari sonrío, se levantó, saludó a su madre y partió hacia la academia. La pelirosa bebió un poco de jugo y lavo los trastes. Suspiró, tomo su porta kunai colocándoselo en la cintura, se puso el chaleco Jonin y partió ella también ya que hoy le asignaban a su primer equipo de Gennin.

Sanosuke desde la ventana de su habitación observo como su madre se marchaba y lo saludaba a lo cual el simplemente sonrío de medio lado. Había escuchado la conversación entre su hermana y ella. Apretó los dientes con furia y frunció el ceño, él odiaba a su padre. Hikari siempre deseaba saber sobre él, a cada rato preguntando por él. El pelinegro solamente una vez preguntó por su padre, fue cuando tenía 6 años, su madre le dijo lo mismo que a Hikari, había quedado inconforme pero al fin y al cabo, feliz. Pero ese cariño que sentía por su padre se fue por el caño cuando en la noche, oyó como su madre lloraba desconsoladamente.

Nunca más volvió a preguntar ni nada que lo involucrara. A su madre le dolía, y él odiaba verla llorar y hacía todo lo posible para que este orgullosa de él, para que no pensara en Sasuke. Aunque dudaba que no lo hiciera, ya que a veces la pelirosa se le quedaba viendo de manera triste.

-Hn-

Se colocó su banda en el cuello, mañana eran las pruebas ANBU y él iba a presentarse. Era Jonin desde hacía un año, se lo consideraba el ninja más poderoso de su generación. Pero era gracias a su Kekkei Gengkai, el famoso Sharingan. Lo había despertado a los 5 años cuando un Chunin "sin querer" había errado y un par de kunais se dirigían a su hermana. Él corrió hacia ella y rápidamente los agarró con sus manos. Su madre le explicó, que al ver a un querido en peligro hizo que su Sharingan despertara. Y desde ese momento, entrenó y entrenó.

Para defender a su familia.

Y para ello, tuvo que indagar en la historia para saber de dónde provenía su poderoso Sharingan y cómo funcionaba. De ahí se enteró que era del Clan Uchiha, el Clan más poderoso y extinto, _casi extinto_ , mejor dicho. Aprendió su historia y sus técnicas. Todo a escondidas de su madre, claro. Ya que ésta, por algún extraño motivo, quería que su Kekkei Gengkai permaneciera oculto de los habitantes de la Aldea.

Cerró sus ojos con molestia. Los habitantes de la aldea –la mayoría- los odiaban, a su madre, a su hermana y a él. Recordaba que en su infancia cuando tenía alrededor de siete años, unos chicos algo mayores que él, habían llamado a su madre "traidora bastarda" y "prostituta traidora". Sonrió con arrogancia al recordar el terror que sintieron cuando se abalanzó hacia ellos causándoles múltiples fracturas.

Observó la fotografía que se encontraba en su mesita de noche que mostraba a su figura a seguir. Lo que nadie se esperaba, es que él, había desarrollado un fanatismo hacia Itachi, su tío. No era estúpido, el antiguo compañero de su madre era un Uchiha y se llamaba Sasuke. Idiota no era. Soltó una blasfemia, su padre era un traidor ya que estaba en el libro Bingo. Y al poseer una inteligencia y madurez mayor que los chicos de su edad, no se quería ni imaginar cómo ni en qué situación fueron concebidos él y su hermana.

Él no era ignorante.

Su padre pagaría. Cada una de las lágrimas de su madre derramadas por él, por su sufrimiento, por la baja autoestima que tenía Hikari cuando era pequeña, por la falta de la figura paterna, por el odio y miedo que le tenían las personas. Abrió sus ojos mientras el Megenkyo Sharingan giraba con furia y una sonrisa macabra se asomaba en sus labios.

Él mismo lo mataría…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? :3**


	2. Compañeros

¡Holaa! ^^

No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto T^T Pero me alegro mucho ^^

Les comento que este capi no es muy "fuerte" que digamos, sino que el próximo será bastante _interesante_ :3

 **Desde ya, disculpen si tengo mala ortografía o si está mal redactado, háganmelo saber :)**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** La Guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 *** No existe la Alianza.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 *** Más adelante verán que determinados sucesos tampoco pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia. Lime.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Silvin Lewis Uchiha**

 **cinclayj2**

 **yomii20**

 **mussa-luna**

 **aRiElLa 95**

 **CHOMIN**

 **daliapv. perez**

 **Y a todos los que me dejan un lindo reviews y lo leen o estan esperando la conti, sinceramente me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y me seguiré esforzando :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Compañeros.

Cerró sus ojos buscando paciencia. Varios chicos se peleaban por sentarse al lado suyo y otras le decían lo hermoso que era su hermano. Oh por Kami, esperaba que Iruka-sensei llegara pronto para que se pudiera librar de ellos.

Y como si el cielo la hubiera oído, Iruka apareció por la puerta haciéndolos callar y poniendo orden en el salón. Luego de que todos se callaran y tomaran asiento, Iruka comenzó a nombrar los equipos, a ella le tocó con Minato Uzumaki. Un chico de piel algo morena, tenía el color de cabello de su madre, negro azulado, y los ojos de su padre, el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. Su otro compañero era Taro Hyuga, tiene el cabello castaño igual que su madre como su piel, y poseía los ojos de su padre. Neji Hyuga.

Eran el equipo 3, rogó porque no le tocara como sensei a su madre, no era que no la quería. Había entrenado muchas veces con ella, pero estaba segura, no, apostaría su vida que su madre la regañaría como una niña de 6 años delante de sus compañeros.

Tragó grueso.

Se limitó a observar a sus compañeros, no le habían tocado mediocres, Taro era inteligente y divertido, y Minato era poderoso aunque algo frío y amargado. Frunció el ceño, no encontraba una respuesta lógica a que sea tan anti-social el tipo, su padre es alegre y su madre algo tímida. Tal vez había heredado la actitud de los Hyuga, pero Taro…

Oyeron como tocó la campana y se retiraron lentamente. El equipo 3 se dirigió a la terraza donde lo esperaría su nuevo sensei. No se dirigían palabra, eran amigos desde la infancia, por lo tanto no se les haría difícil ser un equipo.

* * *

Por otro lado, se encontraba Sakura viendo a sus alumnos, trataban de conocerse mejor. Ellos eran Nara Souta, Inuzuka Kai y Aburame Ryu. Parecían llevarse bien, pero el chico perro quería divertirse haciendo bromas.

-Muy bien muchachos, mañana a primera hora los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento número 10. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Hai.-

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana chicos, vayan preparados.- dicho esto en un puff desapareció.

* * *

Caminaba con paso elegante, las personas lo miraban con enojo y otras con cierto miedo. Sonrió de lado y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos. Volvía de su pequeño entrenamiento y estaba algo cansado ya que sus entrenamientos no eran los más hermosos ni tranquilos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, escuchaba como su madre tarareaba una canción, debía estar lavando ropa o tal vez haciendo el almuerzo ya que era mediodía. Entro a la cocina y encontró a la pelirosa picando tomate. Su fruta más apreciada (Oh si, el tomate es fruta no una verdura u.u).

-Más te vale que antes de que este la comida estés bañado Sano-chan.- advirtió Sakura mientras hacía su tarea.

-Claro Oka-san.- dio media vuelta para irse pero se detuvo, tenía que decirle, total ya se había inscrito en los exámenes hace 2 meses.- Me presentaré para los exámenes ANBU mañana Oka-san.-

-Oh, ya veo…- susurró Sakura cerrando sus ojos esmeraldas y dejando de picar. Su hijo era un muchacho talentoso, pero sólo era un niño y temía por él. Aunque lo haya entrenado Kakashi junto con ella, lo creía capaz pero tenía miedo de perder a su pequeño retoño.- Sano-chan…-

Pero ya era tarde, su hijo había subido al cuarto de baño, suspiró y continúo haciendo el almuerzo. Pronto se escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría y de ella entraba Hikari con una sonrisa en el rostro, se adentró a la cocina, a su madre le encantaba cocinar así que siempre que llegaba iba directo hacia allá.

-¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san! ¿Adivina quién es mi sensei?- preguntó con voz cantarina.

-Mmm… ¿Kakashi?- la pequeña abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, su madre se volteó para mirarla sonriente.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Digamos que yo también estuve en la reunión cuando decían a quién le tocaba determinado equipo.- soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como su hija se golpeaba la frente por ser tan despistada, se había olvidado de que su madre también era sensei.

Hikari suspiro y se sentó en una silla, mientras que Sakura continuaba con su labor de chef. La pequeña pelinegra observaba como cocinaba con movimientos ágiles mientras tarareaba, a veces, cuando encontraba así a su madre, se imaginaba que un hombre entraba por la puerta sonriendo, entregándole flores a su madre y dándole un beso. Porque eso sería una familia completa

¿Verdad?

-¿Aniki donde esta?-pregunté viendo hacia todos lados.

-Se está bañando.- respondió sonriendo. Aunque pelearan, no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo, se querían demasiado.

-Umm…- Hikari se detuvo a pensar un momento en su pregunta, su hermano estaba en el baño, lo cual era el momento ideal para preguntarle a su madre.- Oka-san.. ¿Has pensado en tener novio?

-¿Novio?- repitió con tono de incredibilidad, parpadeó varias veces. Luego de unos segundos sonrió.- No, Hikari-chan. En todo este tiempo me eh concentrado en ustedes y…-

-¡Pero ya estamos grandes ¡Y sabemos cuidarnos!- inhaló y exhalo varias veces mientras colocaba el mantel sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño mientras volteó a ver a su madre, Sakura alzó una ceja interrogante.- ¡Es hora de que tengas a alguien mamá! De que tengas un novio y…!-

-Cierra la boca Hikari.- a la pelinegra se le heló la sangre. Volteó a ver a su hermano, el azabache tenía el ceño fruncido. Paso saliva por su garganta.

Sanosuke, era una de las personas más celosas que podía llegar existir en el mundo. Desde pequeño, no dejaba que ningún hombre tocara a su madre, y algunas veces, tampoco dejaba a su tío Naruto que la abrace. Pero ahora, los celos habían incrementado, y ahora tampoco dejaba que se le acerquen a su hermana.

-Niños, basta.- puntualizó la Haruno mayor.- Hikari-chan coloca los platos y los cubiertos, y tu Sano-chan, ve a cambiarte y luego pon los vasos y el jugo.-

* * *

Naruto expulsó el humo contenido en sus pulmones, mientras que en sus manos tenía un informe ANBU que explicaba las circunstancias en la que se encontraban. Cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos con tranquilidad y dirigirlos al retrato de su familia que estaba a su derecha.

-Llamen a todos los Jonín disponibles.- ordenó a Shizune que asintió y salió rápidamente.

* * *

Suspiró con pesadez, su hermano era un idiota, sabía que solamente quería protegerlas, pero a veces se pasaba, era molesto. Hace dos horas que había salido de su casa, su madre tuvo que ir al hospital, ya que era la directora y su hermano estaba tan enfadado que tuvo que ir a eliminar el estrés entrenando.

Ella no quiso hacer enfadar a su hermano, solamente quería un padre. Gruñó molesta por sus pensamientos, se estaba poniendo triste y ese no era el propósito de su caminata, sino era relajarse. Detuvo su andar y observó aquella extraña puerta, tenía candado y un letrero de no pasar. Miró con atención el símbolo de aquella puerta y supo dónde estaba…

En el barrio del Clan Uchiha.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Hikari-chan?- la nombrada se dio vuelta asustada para ver a su compañero de equipo.

-¡Me asustaste Minado-dobe!- gritó haciendo que el nombrado entrecierre sus ojos celestes.

-Eres un ninja, deberías estar atenta.-

-Tks.- volteó su rostro hacia un lado haciendo un infantil puchero que ante los ojos del chico se le hizo tierno.

-Como sea, ¿Qué haces por estos lados? Sabes que está prohibido teme.-

-Es que discutí con aniki y decidí salir a caminar, pero no estaba prestando atención por donde iba.- lo miró nerviosa mientras le sonreía haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos.

-Eres muy despistada a veces Hikari-chan.- suspiró.- ¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen?-

-Pues, no traigo dinero. Tendríamos que pasar por mi casa…-

-Yo invito.- se apresuró el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su puesto de comida favorito.

La pelinegra se sonrojo ¿Acaso era una cita? Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al hijo del Hokage. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, lo miró de reojo. Minato era un joven muy apuesto, tenía a todas las féminas de su generación detrás de él. Aunque, hubo un tiempo en donde ella también se sentía atraída por él, pero ya lo había superado ¿Verdad? Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir rápidamente, no debía tener esa clase de sentimiento hacia su compañero.

-Deja de hacer eso.- le protestó molesto el peliazul.

-¿Q-ué cosa? "Ay no, ¿se dio cuenta?"- preguntó algo nerviosa mientras observaba como el muchacho detenía su andar, haciendo que ella lo imite.

-De morderte el labio.- le susurró mientras volteaba a verla.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos, en donde parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y se hacía eterno. La Haruno trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón porque estaba segura que Minato los podía oír. Mientras que el muchacho de mirada celeste la miraba atentamente, haciendo que ésta se sonroje aún más. Hikari murmuro – como pudo- una disculpa, el peliazul soltó un suspiro para luego hacerle una señal con la cabeza para que entraran a Ichiraku, en donde muy tímidamente, la chica de mirada jade lo siguió. En el local se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros de la Academia, entre ellos Taro que le sonrío muy abiertamente.

-"Diablos Hikari-chan, a veces eres tan despistada."- pensó Minato mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su compañera. Tensó la mandíbula al ver como sus compañeros de equipo hablaban tan amigablemente.

-Nee Hikari-chan, me sorprende que seas hermana de Sanosuke, él es un genio.- comentó el castaño haciendo reír a la mayoría sabiendo que la Haruno era muy distraída en comparación de su hermano, cosa que molestó un poco a la mencionada.

-Que sean mellizos no significan que sean iguales, baka.- protestó Minato en defensa de ésta, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-"Minato-kun…"- la pelinegra se sonrojó fuertemente mientras miraba a su compañero.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- le gritó a su "primo" avergonzado por la situación.

-Nunca los compares.- sentenció el de pelo azulado mientras volvía a comer.

-¡Vamos chicos! No peleen. Estamos celebrando que al fin somos gennin.- trato de relajar el ambiente la chica Yamanaka.

-Aunque Sano-chan se graduó más temprano que yo.- murmuró la Haruno. El Uzumaki frunció el ceño, no le gustaba verla así. Observó que el restó no la escuchó y ya hablaban de otros temas.

-Si, pero…- tragó grueso mientras vio como esos ojos jade lo interrogaban. Sonrío de medio lado dándose valor.- No estarías acá con nosotros ni tampoco estaríamos en el mismo equipo.-

La Haruno lo miró anonada y luego le sonrío abiertamente. Era cierto, si ella se hubiese graduado a temprana edad como su hermano, no estaría con ellos. No hubiese pasado tantos momentos con Minato, ni estarían en el mismo equipo. Sintió como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba ¿Acaso su compañero le estaba tratando de decir algo? Se mordió el labio y volvió su vista al plato. Mientras Minato se quedó observando la gran sonrisa de Hikari y cómo sus ojos brillaban intensamente, había valido la pena dejar un poco su orgullo de lado.

-Gracias, Minato-kun.-

-Hn-

* * *

Relajó la mandíbula y guardó el kunai que tenía en sus manos. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, sabía con exactitud que el Uzumaki haría todo lo posible para que su hermana se sintiera bien y esté contenta. El muchacho de ojos celestes hace medía hora lo había ido a buscar al campo de entrenamiento, ya que no había nadie en su casa, para preguntar sobre Hikari. Soltó un bufido, era bastante obvio que Minato estaba enamorado de su hermana y viceversa.

Observó el cielo y vio que Naruto lo mandaba a llamar, el ave hizo un par de giros y se retiró. Al parecer era urgente. Dio un último vistazo al local de Ichiraku, donde por una pequeña abertura se podía ver como Minato y Hikari se miraron y sonrieron. Su mirada se ensombreció. Él no se metería en la relación porque, si su hermana era feliz, él también lo sería. Sonrío de medio lado, su futuro cuñado primero tendría que dejar de lado su orgullo para confesarle sus sentimientos a su melliza y pedirle permiso a él.

Eso iba a ser divertido.

Desapareció del árbol en donde se encontraba y en unos segundos estuvo al frente de la puerta del Hokage, tocó la puerta y se escuchó un grito desde adentro. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con varios Jonin, entre ellos su madre y Kakashi. Entro silenciosamente y se colocó a la par de su progenitora, quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien.- comenzó el rubio.- Los he reunido porque me llegó un reporte ANBU. Al parecer Akatsuki comenzó a moverse y se dirige hacia acá.- comenzó el bullicio a lo que el rubio los miró duramente.- ¡Silencio! Creemos que en un mes o tal vez más decidan atacar. No son idiotas, saben que se enfrentan a una Aldea llena de ninjas fuertes.-

-Un momento, ¿Qué pasará con los exámenes Chunin? Su puestamente son en dos meses.- preguntó alguien desde el fondo.

-Tal vez deberíamos adelantarlos.- sugirió Anko, su Hokage la miró fijamente por lo que decidió apresurarse a hablar.- Ninjas de otras Aldeas vendrán, incluso sus Kages. No creo que se arriesguen a atacarnos.-

\- Puede ser.- todos prestaron atención al Nara mayor, Shikaku.- Pero en la situación en la que estamos, no creo que sus Kages dejen sus Aldeas solas.-

-Pero vendrán sus ninjas, Akatsuki no querrá una guerra contra las Cinco Naciones.- dijo Kakashi, haciendo que los murmullos vuelvan y más fuertes.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ambos hombres tenían razón ¿qué debía hacer? Él no quería poner en riesgo a las otras Aldeas, pero la suya estaba primero. Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes crujan. Si se atrevía a enviarles un aviso a los Kages sobre un posible ataque de Akatsuki, posiblemente la organización interceptaría sus cartas y adelantarían el ataque. Bufó exasperado ante la situación.

-De acuerdo.- todos se callaron para prestar atención a su Hokage.- Adelantaremos los exámenes, pero los ninjas que se presenten deberán estar bien preparados ya que posiblemente Akatsuki haga su movimiento durante los exámenes, como lo hizo Orochimaru.-

-Pero esta vez no sucederá lo mismo.-

-Claro, pero no hay que olvidar que cabe la posibilidad de que Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo se hayan unido a ellos.- Anko entrecerró los ojos, no tuvo que haber dicho eso en voz alta.

-Prepararemos algo para eso. Los mantendré informados.- finalizó Naruto la charla observando significativamente a Kakashi a lo que éste asintió con la cabeza.

¿Matarían a Sasuke? Se mordió el labio y se obligó a no mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Sanosuke. Por más que le haya hecho pasar por muchas cosas, por más remoto y estúpido que parezca, ella lo seguía amando. Abrió los ojos a más no poder dándose cuenta de algo, el Uchiha sabría que tenía hijos o tal vez ya estaba enterado y venía por ellos. Trató de relajarse, él jamás haría eso. Aunque nunca pensó que iba a violarla y si lo hizo.

Uno por uno se fueron retirando para continuar con sus obligaciones, quedando en la sala Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sanosuke. Todos menos el último se miraban con nerviosismo, había llegado la hora que el Uchiha pagara por todo. Y pese a todo lo que había hecho, ellos añoraban al Sasuke de antes. Tenían la esperanza de que se uniera a ellos, de que pidiera perdón. Pero sabían que eso no iba a suceder. Y eso provocaba un profundo agujero en sus corazones.

-Así que Sanosuke-chan ¿Mañana te presentarás para los exámenes ANBU?- el peliplata decidió romper aquel aire tenso con su típica voz despreocupada sacando su amado libro.

-Hn.-

-¡Sano-chan! Responde bien.- lo regañó su madre mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Está bien Sakura, supongo que estoy acostumbrado.-

-¡Tengo Fe en que lo harás bien Sano-chan!- exclamó el rubio con un poco de alegría al sentir el ambiente más relajado.

-Por supuesto.- dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía de forma arrogante haciendo que a los presentes les diera un sentimiento de nostalgia.- Me retiro, iré a descansar. Oka-san, Hikari está con Minato en Ichiraku. Hasta luego.- se despidió con una leve reverencia y desapareció.

-Supongo que yo también me iré.- suspiró la pelirosa mientras se marchaba a paso lento, sabiendo que le dirían algo sobre el parecido que tenían su hijo con Sasuke, se apresuró.- ¡Adiós Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-baka!-

Apenas la pelirosa cerró la puerta las miradas de Kakashi y Naruto se ensombrecieron. Se miraron unos minutos y tras un asentimiento de cabeza del peliplata éste se retiró. El rubio cerró los ojos, puede que nadie haya notado nada, pero ante los ojos de sus sensei y suyos casi nada pasaba por alto. Al momento de nombrar a Sasuke, el pequeño Sanosuke parecía indiferente ante la situación. Pero en sus ojos, por un breve instante, hubo un brillo macabro, casi siniestro. El muchacho pelinegro cada día se parecía a Itachi, pero su mirada era peor que la de Sasuke.

Simplemente, era oscuridad total.

Y supo en ese entonces, que Sanosuke había elegido el camino equivocado.

-Ese muchacho está perdido en la oscuridad.- susurró levemente tratando de evitar la tristeza que lo invadía. Apagó las luces, y él también se marchó a su casa, necesitaba a su familia.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? :)**

 **Nos vemos/leemos en el próximo capii ^^**


	3. Sentimientos

¡Hola gente bonita! ^^

¡Wau! Creo que me tarde mucho, pero es época de parciales y debo pasarlos. Sino me van a matar TnT Sin embargo, a pesar de que tengo un examen en unos días, tuve la necesidad de subir la conti porque, ya aburrida de tanto estudio, se me vino a la cabeza el 4to y 5to capi! No pude evitarlo :3

 **Aclaraciones:**

 *** La Guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 *** No existe la Alianza.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 *** Más adelante verán que determinados sucesos que tampoco pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia. Lime.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. (Sino Itachi nunca hubiera muerto T.T)**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **dianalaurazb:** Hola! Desde ya muchas gracias por leer este humilde fic xD Supongo que los nombres confunden porque no estan ambientados al anime pero los que más van a destacar son Sanosuke y Hikari (obvio), Minato (hijo de Naruto y Hinata, digamos que tiene un aire a Menma con el pelo negro-azulado), Taro (hijo de Ten Ten y Neji) y Yuki Yamanaka (hija de Ino y Sai). Van a haber más pero supongo que esos son los destacados xD.

 **cinlayj2:** Debo decir que me gusta mucho Sanosuke y probablemente casi todo se centre en él. Aunque sea muy bipolar me agrada xD ¡Muchas gracias! :3

 **Silvin Lewis Uchiha** ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que no te hayan descubierto con el cel xD

 **dialapv .perez:** ¡Hola! Creo que esta es la primera vez que me dejas un review con tu cuenta, y creeme que me gusta que sigas mis historia ^^ Muy pronto publicaré la conti en la otra ¡Muchas gracias!

CHOMIN: Mmm nunca se me ocurrió emparejar a Sanosuke pero me agrada la idea :D ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Zhohar:** ¡Buenas! Sinceramente no pongo un tiempo para actualizar debido a que a veces me pasan muchas ocas o tengo mucho estudio y no puedo subir la conti. Sentiría que les fallaría u.u xD Igual trato de no demorarme mucho. Con respecto a Sasuke y a Sakura, podrás ver como los sentimientos estan a flor de piel y habrá celos, muchos celos xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

 **Disfruten ^^**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Sentimientos

 _Recuerdos de Sakura:_

 _Terminé de colocarme la ropa que me había traído Sasuke, se trataba de un hermoso kimono de color blanco con flores de cerezos estampados y de un obi del mismo color. Volví a sentarme en la maltrecha cama en la que había pasado todo ese tiempo a manos de ese Uchiha. Me sentía cansada y adolorida. Me recosté lentamente y comencé a cerrar los ojos. Él había dicho que Naruto estaba cerca, sólo espero que no se tarde mucho._

 _-¿Sakura-chan?-_

 _Abro los ojos sobresaltada y me incorporo rápidamente. Al frente mío se encontraba un lloroso Naruto que me abrazó enseguida. No alcancé a decir nada, creo que no tenía nada que decir. O tal vez, estaba muy agotada como para tener una charla sobre lo que había pasado. Naruto me cargó entre sus brazos y salimos rápidamente de ahí._

 _Durante todo el camino me encontré un poco aturdida, parecía como si hubiese estado en una pesadilla horrible. Pero las marcas de mi cuerpo me aseguraban que no era así. Pude ver que entre los que habían ido a mi búsqueda estaba Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, Sai y Lee. Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna en nuestro camino hacia la Aldea, sonreí levemente agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie me preguntara nada. Sobre todo a Naruto._

 _Las semanas siguientes fueron desastrosas. Literalmente. Los últimos Sennin habían muerto contra Pain, el supuesto líder de Akatsuki. Fue ahí cuando Naruto cumplió su sueño a regañadientes, fue cuando perdió a dos grandes personas que consideraba su familia. Se me encogió el corazón al verlo tan destrozado porque no podía hacer nada, sólo darle mi apoyo y estar a su lado, como hermana y amiga. Por suerte también estaba Hinata junto a él, ya que una semana después de la invasión comenzó mi desafió._

 _Iba a ser mamá._

* * *

"Cabe la posibilidad…"

Corrió velozmente por todo el Bosque de la Muerte como si un juego de niños se tratara, dándole en el centro con sus kunais al blanco. Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol. Su respiración era agitada y pequeñas gotas de sudor le recorrían el cuerpo. Había estado ejercitando hacía horas. Más específicamente, desde que había salido de la oficina del Hokage. Sintió la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo nuevamente, pero cuando hizo el intento de saltar sus músculos le reclamaron así que decidió sentarse.

"Cabe la posibilidad de que Uchiha Sasuke y su equipo se hayan unido a ellos…"

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sintió el Megenkyo Sharingan en sus ojos y como el odio bullía de su interior. No podía evitarlo, él odiaba a su padre. Trato de relajarse cerrando sus ojos. Debía mantener la calma ante todo, como lo había hecho su querido tío Itachi. Soltó un suspiro y observó el cielo, aún era de noche, tal vez podría dormir un poco antes de los exámenes ANBU. Se levantó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y utilizó el poco chakra que le quedaba para ir velozmente a su casa. Entró por la ventana sigilosamente mientras se sacaba sus sandalias y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una refrescante ducha. Al finalizar se desplomó en su cama, puso la alarma a las 8:00, unas horas antes de su examen y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _-¿Sano-chan?-_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, observó cómo su madre le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta y luego se retiraba. Agarró el reloj y vio que aún quedaban 15 minutos para que sonara la alarma. Soltó un suspiro mientras regresaba el objeto a su mesita de luz. Con lentitud y algo de pereza, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Se encontraba realmente muy agotado y sus ojos comenzaban a picarle.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Su doujutsu comenzaba a pasarle factura. Y no era sólo eso, sino que a veces sentía un leve dolor en el pecho. Frunció levemente el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en esas cosas, en un rato tendría el examen ANBU y no debía distraerse, además, sabía que tarde o temprano el Sharingan le afectaría de tal manera que terminaría dejándolo ciego o peor. Escuchó las risas de las mujeres de su hogar y sonrío levemente. Debía aguantar un poco más.

Sólo por ellas.

* * *

Sus ojos jades se dirigieron a la escalera donde se asomaba su mellizo, no pudo evitar saludarlo con una sonrisa mientras éste se sentaba a su lado. Su madre les sirvió el desayuno, y mientras comían y hablaban un poco, en realidad ella y su madre, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Sanosuke. Observó las delgadas líneas que aparecían debajo de sus ojos, seguramente por el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Eh?-

-Me estas mirando mientras arrugas la frente.- el pelinegro dejo su café y volteó a ver a su hermana.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada.- se observaron por unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota.- Deberías descansar más aniki.-

-Hn.- cerró sus ojos ónix al tiempo en que agarraba su café para seguir bebiendo.

Hikari bufó y volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con su madre que los observaba sonriente. Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Ella preocupándose por su hermano y él ni siquiera le respondía una pregunta. A veces era desesperante. Observó a su hermano levantarse y saludarlas antes de retirarse. Se mordió el labio levemente y sacudió levemente la cabeza, no era momento de hacer berrinches ni ser orgullosa. Hoy era un día especial para Sanocuke.

-¡Suerte aniki!- se apresuró a saludarle.

-Que te vaya bien Sano-chan.-

-Hn. Gracias.- volteó a verlas mientras les sonreía de lado y continuó su andar. Y se marchó con la imagen de su hermana y su querida madre sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Tranquila Hika-chan.- Sakura apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.- Tu hermano es fuerte.-

-Lo sé.- susurró quedamente Suspiró y se levantó a buscar su porta kunais.- Me voy a entrenar Oka-san.-

-De acuerdo, hoy saldré de misión ¿Entendido?-

-¡Hai Oka-san!-

Salió apresurada de su casa para encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento junto con su sensei y sus compañeros. Al ver a Minato no pude evitar sonrojase un poco, los sucesos del día anterior estaban presentes. Haber pasado un día con él, cerca de él y que él, la haya defendido y ayudado hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Se mordió el labio tratando de concentrarse en lo que Kakashi decía. Al parecer, comenzarían con un duro entrenamiento.

-Creí que faltaba mucho para los exámenes Chunnin.- dijo el dueño de los ojos celestes mirando con desconfianza a su sensei.

-Hubo un cambio de planes.- Kakashi respondió despreocupadamente mientras cerraba su ojo visible indicando que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Debemos empezar a entrenar entonces!- gritó eufórica la fémina del grupo haciendo que todos sonrieran menos el hijo del Hokage.

Minato observó seriamente a su compañera, era bastante obvio que quería superar o alcanzar a cierto grado a Sanosuke. Pero el examen era peligroso. No desconfiaba de las habilidades de sus compañeros, pero temía por Hikari. Inconscientemente, sus ojos viajaron hacia la Haruno, donde ésta reía por algún chiste que le había contado su primo Taro. Sintió el sabor amargo de los celos. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que sus sentimientos serían un estorbo para el cumplimiento de los exámenes.

-¿Minato-kun?- el nombrado volteó a ver a su maestro.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Hai.-

-Perfecto. Entonces comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.-

* * *

Unas horas después se ve Sanosuke entrando al cuartel ANBU donde va donde hay un cartel que dice "Armería" y le entregan su ropa, máscara entre otros objetos. Luego se dirige a una habitación donde hay algunos jóvenes quienes aparentemente serían sus compañeros y los saluda cortésmente. Observa que hay un casillero vació y comienza a acomodar sus cosas para luego cambiarse. Al momento de colocarse la máscara, no puede evitar escuchar los murmullos. Era bastante obvio que sería así, después de todo, él era joven y consideraba normal que lo subestimaran.

Idiotas.

-Bien.- todos voltearon a ver al hombre que recién entraba.- Aunque hoy hayan sido las pruebas, igual habrá entrenamiento. Síganme.-

Sanosuke arqueó una ceja pero igual siguió a su supuesto líder. Llegaron a un capo de entrenamiento, al parecer cada escuadrón poseía uno. Comprendió al instante de que se trataba todo, a parte de conocer las habilidades y puntos débiles de cada uno, era para medir el grado de destreza en el campo. A lo mejor ese no era realmente su equipo, podía ser que los estuvieran midiendo para luego dividirlos, aunque era un riesgo que luego los separaran.

Le daba igual.

Luego de un par de horas, muchos de ellos se acercaron a felicitarlo. Él sólo respondía con un asentimiento o palabras suaves. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse siendo amable, por lo general era respetuoso pero siempre frío. Tal vez por fin se encontraba cómodo en un lugar. Con un inaudible y corto suspiro se acercó a su líder que lo estaba llamando, al parecer en un rato debía ir con el Hokage.

Con una leve reverencia se retiró a toda velocidad sorprendiendo aún más a sus compañeros –si es que se podía-, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la oficina. Por la posición del sol, dedujo que ya debían ser, aproximadamente, las cinco de la tarde. Le restó importancia y apareció delante del Hokage, arrodillado, sintiendo la presencia de otras personas en la oficina.

-Hokage-sama.- murmuro con respeto al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

Kakashi Hatake sintió como el tiempo se detenía, la sangre se le helaba y su corazón daba un vuelco. Frente a él parecía como si Uchiha Itachi estuviera delante a él. Tenía la misma máscara, la misma postura e incluso, la misma voz. Era como si el destino le estuviera jugando una broma con su antiguo compañero. Se encontró de repente, con la respiración agitada pero inmediatamente trató de tranquilizarse.

-Te estaba esperando Sano-chan.- sonrío abiertamente el rubio.

-Na-ru-to, la identidad de un ANBU es secreta.- le reprochó el peliplata mirando con el ceño fruncido a su antiguo alumno.

-¿Aniki?.- Hikari miró emboba a su hermano mientras éste asentía lentamente con la cabeza dándole a entender que era él.

-No se preocupe Kakashi-san, no me molesta. Además son gente de confianza.-

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Taro mientras reía mirando con admiración a Sanosuke.- ¡No puedo creer que seamos de la edad y tú ya estés en ANBU!- gritó eufórico y con algo de envidia.

-Hn.-

-Felicitaciones.-

Minato fue el único que se acercó a él para estrechar su mano. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y luego el de cabello azulado volvió a la par de la melliza. Por suerte, aparentemente nadie pudo ver ni notar como su mandíbula se tensaba por unos breves instantes. El Uzumaki menor ahora podía asegurar que realmente, su querido amigo de la infancia, Sanosuke, era más peligroso que nunca. Se preguntó si también sería peligroso para su compañera, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Él no sería capaz de dañarla ¿O si?

-Bien. Pueden retirarse.-

-Tks.- miró con reproche a su padre y luego se retiró de la habitación junto con su equipo.

-Ese niño.- murmuró Naruto cansado.- Es obvio que no heredó mi sentido del humor ¿No lo crees Sano-chan?-

-Creo que Minato tiene un sentido del humor diferente al suyo.- respondió con respeto.

-Bah. Bien Sano-chan, te mandé a llamar porque te quiero informar que en dos días tendrás tu primera misión como ANBU.- respiró hondo y continúo.- Sé que te lo tiene que informar tu Capitán, pero esta misión es delicada y quería decírtela yo mismo.-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Conformarás un Escuadrón en dónde tendrán que vigilar los alrededores. Como te dije ayer, hay sospechosos merodeando…-

-Uchiha Sasuke.- cortó al Kage dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

-¿Eh?-

-Su antiguo compañero y el de mi madre, ¿Quiere que compruebe si está con Akatsuki?-

-Eres muy listo.- sonrió mirando con orgullo al chico que tenía delante de él. Al parecer se había equivocado con él, o eso esperaba. No quería que Sanosuke corriera el sendero de la venganza al igual que su padre.

-Gracias Naruto-sama.- respondió con una leve reverencia.

-Confío en que me dirás si lo ves o no. Es de suma importancia. Y creo tú eres el único en el que puedo confiar.- vió como el pelinegro asentía con la cabeza y soltó de repente.- Eres muy parecido a tu tío ¿Sabes?- observó como éste se mantenía firme y decidió continuar.- Supongo que sabes quién es tu padre.-

-Hai.-

-Lo supuse.- una sonrisa triste escapó de sus labios al momento en que sus ojos mostraban melancolía.- ¿Tu madre sabe?-

-No señor.-

-Es lo mejor. Ella prefiere mantenerte en la ignorancia, pero creo que no contaba en que tú eres más inteligente y astuto que todos nosotros.- carcajeo tratando de sacar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.- Puedes retirarte.-

-Hai.-

-Sano-chan.- lo llamó antes de que se vaya y suspiro mientras le sonreía abiertamente.- ¡Deja de llamarme con tanto respeto!-

-Hai, tío Naruto.- y desapareció.

La habitación se sumergió en un profundo silencio. El rubio poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa, su mirada se volvió opaca mientras veía el expediente de Itachi. Por poco le dice la verdad sobre su tío. No sabía si contarle o no. Después de todo éste se encontraba en el libro Bingo y probablemente Sanosuke lo odiara. O puede que no. Se recostó un poco más en la silla mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

-Qué difícil es ser Hokage dattebayo.-

* * *

Hikari sonreía abiertamente mientras que caminaba a la par de sus compañeros ¡Su hermano había entrado a ANBU! Era increíble. Él era increíble. No se quería ni imaginar la clase de misiones que haría, pero seguramente su hermano iba a poder con ellas. Se mordió el labio y observó de reojo a Taro despedirse alegando que estaba cansado. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, acaban de terminar una misión y habían entrenado todo el día. Se le sombreó la frente, no se podía llamar misión a recoger la basura.

-¿Hikari-chan?-

-¿Ah?- volteó a ver al dueño de ojos celestes que la miraba con reproche.

-Te estoy hablando.-

-¡Lo siento Minato-kun!- se sonrojo fuertemente por ser tan despistada.

-Hn. _Teme_. Te estaba invitando a Ichiraku.- volteó su rostro a un lado para que su querida compañera no viera el leve tono rosado que aparecía en sus mejillas.

Estúpidos sentimientos.

Estúpida Hikari con su hermoso rostro.

-¡Claro!-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el puesto de comida favorita del hijo del Hokage, quien había heredado al parecer, su fanatismo hacia el ramen. La dueña de ojos jades no dejaba de contarle cosas a su compañero quien de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y asentía dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando. Estaba seguro que a cualquier persona le irritaría su actitud, pero a Hikari parecía no molestarle. Eso se debía a que vivía con Sanosuke, el chico más frío pero gentil que se podía conocer.

Apenas entraron a Ichiraku unos compañeros de Academia les hicieron señas para que vayan con ellos. Los muchachos del Equipo 3 –Minato y Hikari- algo desanimados aceptaron. Aunque poco después se arrepintieron. Mientras que la pelinegra de ojos jade hablaba animadamente con su mejor amiga Yûki Yamanaka, una chica de cabello azul y mirada color miel, Mizuki Akimoto, no paraba de hablarle a su compañero Minato. Sin poder evitarlo una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro.

-"¿Y esta quien se cree?"- se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta que la Yamanaka la observaba, quién era espectadora de la situación en la que se encontraba la dueña de ojos jade.

-Nunca dejaste de quererlo ¿eh?- la Haruno volteó a verla sorprendida al tiempo en que se sonrojaba.

-Da igual.- murmuró con una sonrisa triste.- Minato-kun nunca dejará de verme como una amiga.-

-"Realmente creo que nunca te vio como una amiga."- la rubia se mordió la lengua, al parecer su querida amiga seguía igual de despistada. Era bastante obvio que Minato la quería como algo más que una amiga. Pero ella no se iba a meter, era algo que ellos dos debían solucionar.

-Y dime Minato-kun ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- las dos amigas ensancharon levemente los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz de Mizuki.

-Hn.-

Yûki miró disimuladamente con preocupación a su amiga quien mantenía la cabeza gacha. Escucharon la risa de Mizuki quien se acercaba cada vez más al hijo del Hokage sin darse cuenta la mirada de aburrimiento que éste poseía. Hikari sintió como si le hubieran pegado una patada en el estómago ¿Por qué Minato permitía que aquella chica estuviera tan cerca de él? ¿Acaso le gustaba? Le comenzaron a picar y a arder los ojos por lo que depositó dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó rápidamente no sin antes, despedirse a todos. Minato observó con los ojos levemente ensanchados cómo se iba, ¿Qué le pasaba a Hikari? Apartó a Mizuki y salió tras la Haruno apresuradamente.

-¡Hikari-chan!- el muchacho de pelo azulado elevó un poco la voz pero solamente logró que su compañera comenzara a correr. Detuvo su andar mientras observaba como Hikari desaparecía.- Hikari…- murmuró algo deprimido.

-Eres un completo _dobe_ ¿Sabías?-

-Tks. No molestes _teme_.- se dio vuelta y observó como Sanosuke lo miraba seriamente.- Antes que digas algo, no le hice nada.-

-Si, claro.- dijo el pelinegro mientras rodaba los ojos. Sonrío de medio lado y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.- A veces eres muy _dobe_ como para ver las cosas.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta irritado el Uzumaki.

-Hn. – detuvo su andar y giró su rostro para ver mejor a su amigo.- Concéntrate. Eres listo Minato. Usa un poco la cabeza si quieres arreglar las cosas con mi hermana.-

-¿Arreglar las cosas?- parpadeó un par de veces.

Sanosuke sacudió la cabeza y desapareció de la vista de su amigo. Entró a su habitación rápidamente mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Había visto toda la situación y pudo deducir que Hikari simplemente tuvo un ataque de celos, era bastante obvio. Sin embargo, pese a que Minato era listo y perspicaz no pudo entender el comportamiento de su hermana. A veces el Uzumaki resultaba ser un poco despistado para algunas cosas.

En dos días se iría de misión y no sabía cuánto iba a estar fuera de su hogar. Seguramente Hikari iba a estar enfadada e incluso deprimida por el episodio que acababa de pasar. Ella nunca había experimentado los celos y a lo mejor no sabría cómo manejar la situación. A lo mejor no se atrevería ver a Minato debido a que consideraría infantil y vergonzoso su comportamiento. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana. Solamente esperaba que esos dos arreglen las cosas antes de que se marche.

Su misión era _muy_ importante y no podía distraerse por la preocupación hacia su hermana.

Escuchó como Hikari entraba y cerraba con un golpe seco la puerta de su casa. Se le encogió el corazón al oír los gimoteos de la dueña de ojos jade. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de su hermana. Le sonrió tiernamente y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Cálmate Hikari-chan. Todo se va a solucionar.-

La nombrada alzó un poco más la cabeza para ver mejor a su hermano, quien era más alto que ella. No pudo evitar que un nuevo sollozo escapara de sus labios y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Odiaba que Sanosuke la viera así, pero no podía evitarlo. No le gustaba ese sentimiento feo, no le gustaba como la hacía sentir. Quería ver a su mamá pero aún no llegaba, ella seguramente sabría que decirle. Apretó un poco más a su hermano entre sus brazos mientras hundía su rostro en la camiseta de su mellizo.

-Desearía…- Sanosuke prestó atención a los balbuceos de su hermana.- Desearía que papá estuviese aquí.- el mayor tensó la mandíbula y aflojó un poco el abrazo.

-"No sabes lo que deseas."- quiso decirle.- "Espero que nunca lo conozcas."- deshizo el abrazo y entro a su habitación ante la mirada ententa de su hermana.

Nunca lo vas a conocer porque yo voy a matarlo, quiso decirle.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? :3**

 **Mizuki Akimoto es un personaje inventado por mi, habrá otros también. Me encanta que haya celos :3**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! ^^**


	4. La oscuridad del corazón

**Aclaraciones:**

 ***La Guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 ***La Alianza no existe.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 ***Verán sucesos que no pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La oscuridad del corazón.

Dejó caer con un poco de pesadez aquel grueso libro, forrado con cuero de color negro. Se podía decir que en esos momentos se encontraba algo aburrido, había leído varias veces todos los pergaminos y libros que se encontraban en aquella habitación. Muchos de ellos se trataban de técnicas secretas e información sumamente importante de las Naciones Ninjas, y gracias a eso, se encontraban próximos a la invasión a Konoha.

Se levantó del mullido sillón en el que se encontraba y caminó con lentitud hacia la gran ventana para observar cómo se avecinaba una tormenta. Su cabello en esos momentos se encontraba algo largo dándole un aspecto casi salvaje, sus brazos y torso se encontraban al descubierto por lo que se podía apreciar los músculos trabajados pero sin llegar a exagerar.

Se pasó una mano por su cabellera azabache, llevaba bastante tiempo en aquella mansión o "guarida", como muchos de ahí lo llamaban. Se podría decir que se encontraba un poco aislado del mundo ya que muy pocas veces salía, y cuando lo hacía siempre era acompañado. Realmente se encontraba molesto al principio pero de cierta forma se acostumbró a la presencia de los Zetsu, simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlos. Obito había resultado ser su peor enemigo, lo había amenazado, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha.

En las penumbras se pudo ver la sonrisa sarcástica y casi sádica del hijo de Mikoto. Se colocó una remera azul con el emblema del Clan en la espalda y tomó su querida Chokuto que se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación. Se había acercado la hora, el momento en darle una lección al Uchiha mayor, sobre lo peligroso que puede ser amenazarlo. Y sobre todo, por haberlo encerrado en ese lugar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y luego iría a Konoha.

Por Sakura.

* * *

Se masajeó el cuello con su mano, en unos momentos saldría de misión con su equipo y se encontraba algo emocionado, y estresado, claro. Como había supuesto, el día anterior había llegado su madre de su misión y pudo tranquilizar a Hikari, en dónde su hermana pudo comprender que los celos eran normales cuando estabas enamorado de alguien. Sonrió levemente al recordar cómo antes de partir, su melliza lo amenazó con que volviera con vida. Muy tierna.

Observó como sus compañeros lo esperaban, asintió con la cabeza dándoles la señal de que se encontraba listo y partieron segundos después. Su misión era fácil, rastrear y asesinar a unos espías que habían sido detectados hace unos días atrás. Y luego debían patrullar los alrededores de Konoha ya que sospechaban una posible invasión.

Fácil, casi aburrida la misión.

Iban a una velocidad bastante rápida, ya que temían que los intrusos se encuentren con sus aliados. Ellos eran cinco y por lo que le informaron, se trataban de tres espías los que se habían infiltrado a la Aldea. No entendía el por qué habían mandado el Equipo completo, al menos que estaba la posibilidad de que fueran más los infiltrados. Y la segunda opción era que se los necesitaba para enfrentarse a otros enemigos, como Akatsuki, por ejemplo.

Unos cuanto minutos después la primera posibilidad se hizo presente, los infiltrados no era tres sino que diez. Bastante variada con la cantidad que le habían informado. El Capitán dio la orden de que se escondieran y oculten sus chakras, por lo que supuso, iban a esperar a los aliados de éstos. Así, acabarían con todos de una vez. Era una muy buena idea, pero su líder había cometido un pequeño y gran error.

Subestimar al enemigo.

Al caer la tarde, unas horas después, llegó su segunda intuición. Akatsuki. Eran dos, ambos se encontraban en el libro Bingo como criminales de rango S y por lo que tenía entendido, la mujer se llamaba Kagura, quién tenía la habilidad de controlar los Jutsus de agua y de viento, y el otro llamado Jiro utilizaba técnicas de rayo y fuego. Entrecerró sus ojos, a veces odiaba tener razón. Los renegados se acercaron a hablar con ellos, la mujer dijo unas palabras y miraron en la dirección dónde sus demás compañeros se encontraban.

Los habían descubierto.

Escuchó como su Capitán daba la orden de atacar a través de los intercomunicadores que llevaba en su oreja. Inmediatamente atacó a Jiro, quién era uno de los más fuertes y poseía técnicas similares a las de él. Cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera acabar con el renegado, sino tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda.

-Eres muy enano para estar en ANBU, o ¿acaso eres un mocoso?- comentó Jiro con fastidio al ver a Sanosuke frente a él.

El rostro del Uchiha menor permaneció pasible tras su máscara. Escuchó como aquel calvo y robusto hombre empezaba a hablar sobre lo frustrado que se encontraba ya que esperaba un poco más de acción. Decidió no hacerlo esperar y lo atacó con un puño cargado de chacra que le dio de lleno en el tórax, quebrándole un par de costillas y seguramente, perforándole algún pulmón. Jiro aún sorprendido escupió un poco de sangre y se colocó en posición de batalla.

\- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!- gritó el hombre robusto al tiempo en que una bola de fuego salía de su boca dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

Sanosuke lo esquivó con facilidad, y lo contraatacó pegándole una patada en el rostro. Pero no perdió tiempo, sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda por lo que desenvainó rápidamente su katana cortándole la cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Se quedó estático un instante, por su mente se le había cruzado la idea de que Jiro esquivaría su movimiento con facilidad. Ese hombre había resultado ser bastante débil.

Escuchó el grito de uno de los hombres de su equipo, no podía creer que les costara tanto acabar con aquellos simples espías. Su vista se dirigió a la mujer, quién peleaba arduamente con su Capitán por lo que decidió ayudar a sus camaradas que eran los que se encontraban en peligro. En ese momento observó como uno de sus compañeros caía por lo que fue a su rescate, atravesando el cuerpo del criminal con el filo de su arma. Un ANBU se distrajo por observarlo con sorpresa lo que hizo que el espía aprovechara la oportunidad para incrustarle un kunai en su cuello.

Sanosuke entrecerró los ojos, aquellos no eran unos débiles infiltradores, tranquilamente podían encontrarse en el libro Bingo. Tensó un poco a mandíbula, sin duda todos ellos habían cometido la equivocación de subestimarlos y ahora pagaban el precio. Soltó la katana y con agilidad sacó unos kunais que instantes después se incrustaron en las cabezas de sus enemigos. Sentía como todos lo miraban pero decidió observar la pelea de su líder por si necesitaba ayuda. Pero Kagura, al observar lo que había ocurrido, había optado por escapar.

Frunció el ceño y siguió a la criminal, no podía dejar que huyera. Por más que se tratase de una mujer, debían matarla. O eso pensó, su Capitán por el intercomunicador le indicaba que la atrape para luego llevarla a un interrogatorio con Ibiki. Por lo tanto, aumentó su velocidad apareciendo delante de la mujer, quién enanchó los ojos con sorpresa, y con un rápido movimiento golpeó su cuello noqueándola al instante. Con un poco de cuidado, la cargó en sus brazos y fue a reunirse con su equipo, quienes en ese momento se encontraban quemando los cuerpos. Pudo percibir cómo lo miraban, más no sabía el por qué y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

-Marchemos a la Aldea.- ordenó el líder del grupo para luego voltear a ver al más pequeño.- No podrás con ella, dásela a alguno de tus compañeros.-

Sanosuke frunció levemente el ceño, odiaba que lo subestimasen pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza y dejó que uno de sus camaradas cargara a la mujer. Partieron hacia Konoha que se encontraba a unos pocos quilómetros, no sin antes guardar los cuerpos en pergaminos. El camino fue silencioso, pero el Uchiha/Haruno se encontraba un poco tenso, algo no estaba encajando del todo bien. Activo el Sharingan y dio un vistazo a su alrededor, al no encontrar nada sospechoso lo desactivó. A lo mejor simplemente era su imaginación, tal vez estaba algo paranoico debido a la misión.

O tal vez no.

Dio un gran salto hacia atrás al momento en que una ráfaga de shuriken's caía sobre sus compañeros menos a su Capitán que había logrado escapar del ataque. Frunció el ceño al ver a todo su equipo eliminado, trató de encontrar algún sobreviviente pero le fue imposible. Un hombre de cabello castaño salió de entre los arbustos y cargó a Kagura para luego huir. Se mordió el labio, no iba a dejar que escapasen por lo que salió tras ellos. La misión era eliminar a todo intruso y él la iba cumplir.

Aumentó un poco su velocidad y cuando los tuvo a unos pocos metros, golpeó el suelo con su puño cargado de chakra. Ante la ruptura del suelo, el castaño de nombre desconocido desapareció en una nube de humo, reapareciendo detrás del pelinegro con un kunai en la mano listo para atacarlo. Sanosuke esquivó el arma con facilidad, dando un giro sobre su propio eje y contraatacó goleándolo con una patada en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Maldito chiquillo!- vociferó el hombre al secarse un poco de la sangre de su labio partido mirando con odio al ANBU que permanecía inmóvil frente a él.

El pelinegro divisó a la mujer de cabello azul, Kagura, a unos metros y que seguía inconsciente. Perfecto, solamente necesitaban a uno para el interrogatorio. Concentró chakra en su mano derecha, pronto el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado. Conocía esa técnica, muchas veces veía entrenar a Uchiha Sasuke y usaba ese jutsu ¿acaso eran algo? No, había otra persona que realizaba esa técnica y probablemente le haya enseñado. No pudo reaccionar o mejor dicho, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, el chiddori impactó en su pecho atravesándolo. Pero antes de entregarse a la oscuridad pudo observar un destello carmesí a en sus ojos.

Sanosuke lo miró por un momento viendo cómo se pagaba la luz de los ojos del enemigo, pensando en la situación, analizándola. La voz de su Capitán a través de su intercomunicador le avisó que ya había pedido refuerzos y que otro equipo vendría a recoger los cuerpos pero que ellos no se moverían de ahí hasta que llegara los otros ANBU, debían cuidar de los cuerpos. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, se encontraba algo cansado, suspiró y fue a ver Kagura para asegurarse de que no haya ningún truco. La mujer seguía inconsciente.

¿Le habría pegado muy fuerte?

Frunció el ceño, no, claro que no. Sintió el chakra del equipo ANBU, dándose cuenta lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, tomó a la renegada y fue hacia su líder que lo estaba esperando. Ambos partieron hacia Konoha a gran velocidad y en el camino, su Capitán le ordenó que la llevaran con Ibiki mientras que él iría a la oficina del Hokage, y obviamente, luego Sanosuke también debía ir a reportarse con el Kage.

No perdieron tiempo, tal vez porque no querían más sorpresas o era por el cansancio. Pero de lo que estaba seguro el pequeño ANBU, era que entrenaría más duro y no descansaría hasta hacerse más fuerte. No pudo salvar a sus compañeros, por más que no haya establecido una buena relación no había sido capaz de protegerlos. Sin el Mangekyō Sharingan no era nada, por lo que debía esforzarse para superarse, no le importaba haber asesinado a los renegados sin su poder ocular, le importaba lo que era capaz de hacer sin él.

Y no pudo ser capaz de salvar a su equipo.

Uchiha Itachi no habría permitido que eso sucediera.

Apretó la mandíbula en señal de frustración y decepción hacia él mismo. Empujó la puerta de la sala de interrogación encontrándose con el hombre que poseía cicatrices de lucha en su rostro, le dio a la mujer con delicadeza y desapareció en silencio. Su papel no era hablar al menos que se le mande a llamar a alguien por orden de su Kage. Apareció en la oficina del rubio arrodillado, en señal de respeto hacia su superior pero Naruto le hizo señal con una mano para que se levantara.

-El Capitán de tu escuadrón me informó lo ocurrido. Buen trabajo.-

A pesar de las palabras del antiguo compañero de su madre, no se las tomó como un alago. No podía tomarse ese privilegio. Asintió con la cabeza tragando lentamente, tenía ganas de objetar pero eso revelaría cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Y lo que menos quería era preocupar al hombre que se había comportado como un padre para él. Un suspiro que emitió el contenedor del zorro llamó su atención.

-Debes dejar de comerte la cabeza Sanosuke-chan. Es un poco frustrante decirlo pero así es la vida del shinobi. Muchos mueren cumpliendo misiones y más los ANBU.- le sonrió un poco- Vete a casa a descansar.-

-Pensé que la misión duraría más Hokage-sama.-

-Digamos que simplificaste un poco las cosas.- sacudió la cabeza soltando una pequeña sonrisa.- Vete que tu madre debe estar preocupada. Te llamaré cuando solucione el tema de tu nuevo equipo.-

-Hai. Con su permiso.- observó de reojo a la nada y desapareció.

-¿Qué opinas al respecto?- preguntó con voz queda, una vez que el pelinegro no estuvo a su vista.

-Que te preocupas demasiado.-

Un hombre de pelo plateado se hizo visible, quién avanzó de manera lenta hasta posicionarse delante del escritorio repleto de papeles. El más joven de mirada celeste suspiró un poco cansado de toda la situación. Ciertamente le inquietaba el comportamiento del hijo de su eterno rival –amigo. Por lo que le había contado hace unos minutos el Capitán del casi extinto equipo, el pelinegro había actuado de manera rápida y profesional, analizando las posibilidades fríamente.

-No lo creo.- frunció el ceño.- Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Sanosuke.-

-Es realmente fuerte a pesar de su edad. Incluso puedo apostar que notó mi presencia.-

-Pero…-

-Sé a lo que te refieres.- lo cortó mientras cerraba su único ojo visible.- Cada día que pasa se vuelve más fuerte pero cada vez se vuelve más oscuro y solitario.-

-Más peligroso.-

-Aa.-

-Cómo Sasuke.- susurró el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a su ex –sensei.- Tal vez necesita algo más para mantenerlo por el buen sendero. Porque creo que su hermana y Sakura no son suficientes, ellas logran apenas mantenerlo a la raya.-

-Había pensado en eso, hubo un tiempo que creí que se enamoraría y la chica lo ayudaría. Pero esa realidad cada vez es más lejana.- Kakashi soltó un suspiro mientras se rascaba su mentón de forma despreocupada.- ¿Te diste cuenta a quién se parece? Y no me refiero a Sasuke.-

-Hai.- lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿Crees que lo admire?-

-Sus técnicas son casi idénticas, hasta la forma de hablar, actuar y su comportamiento es muy similar a la de él. Aunque puede ser que no lo haga conscientemente a esto último.-

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?-

-Creo que es hora de contarle la verdad sobre Uchiha Itachi y el porqué de su sacrificio.-

* * *

Abrió sus orbes negros para observar como todos los kunai habían dado en el blanco, cada uno de ellos. Hace unos momentos había ido a su casa para cambiarse así luego ir al boque a entrenar. Realmente estaba intrigado con respecto a la presencia del peliplata en la oficina del Hokage, sobretodo porque se había ocultado de él. Ciertamente hace un tiempo había notado como el Ninja Copia lo miraba, analizándolo, casi juzgándolo.

Hizo una leve mueca, aún estaba algo triste por la pérdida de sus compañeros. Pero la muerte era algo a lo que uno se enfrentaba día a día en su camino ninja. Estaba de acuerdo con su tío Naruto, solamente nunca había probado el amargo sabor a la pérdida de alguien cercano y no se quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría. Estaba disgustado por lo de sus camaradas y pensar que le pasaría algo a su familia era terrorífico.

Soltó un suspiro y a paso lento se dirigió a las ruinas dónde tiempo atrás, había sido el hogar de un Clan tan legendario y temido. Al caminar por las calles desiertas y un poco destruidas por el paso de los años, se imaginaba cómo hubiesen sido las cosas. Probablemente su padre no habría desertado, hubiera conocido a sus abuelos tanto paternos como maternos. Lamentablemente la masacre del Clan lo había cambiado todo.

Se detuvo frente a la casona más grande y pidiendo permiso junto a disculpas en susurros entró. Recorrió sin prestar mucha atención a los objetos a su alrededor ya que se conocía de memoria cada cosa de las habitación. Cuando era niño, en una de sus tantas investigaciones hacia su Clan había descubierto el barrio y que en esa casa, había tenido lugar la infancia de su padre y de su amado tío. Entró al cuarto del asesino de los Uchiha's y se sentó en la polvorienta cama.

Muchas veces iba a esa habitación para tratar de entender a Itachi, la forma que había tenido de pensar a su corta edad. Pero luego con el tiempo comprendió que la experiencia de su tío era que lo había llevado a pensar y actuar de determinada forma. Por eso siempre sospechó de la matanza del Clan del Sharingan, había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Todos decían que Itachi había guardado odio los Uchiha por años, que los había usado y que como no les servían más para sus propósitos los había matado. Apretó la mandíbula negándose a creer en algo tan absurdo como eso.

Porque él creía en Itachi.

Se levantó de la cama, no podía quedarse un minuto más sin hacer nada al respecto. Debía averiguar que le había pasado al hermano mayor de su padre pero primero debía entrenar y aprender más técnicas. Se dirigió con rapidez al templo de sus antepasados y buscó unos pergaminos, era hora de dejar de pensar tanto. Él requería más poder para defender a su familia, enfrentar a su padre y encontrar a su tío. Y a lo mejor, el gran vació de su corazón desparecería.

* * *

Se tronó lo huesos de su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos. El largo entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo por once largos años tenía grandes efectos destructivos y peligrosos. Ideal para cumplir con sus planes. Observó de reojo los cuerpos destrozados y quemados que se encontraban a sus pies, bañando al césped en un color carmesí. Pasó a través de ellos, ignorando las vidas que había tomado. Ninguno le había brindado información importante por lo que se deshizo de ellos con facilidad.

Oyó un leve quejido, levantó una ceja y se acercó al hombre dispuesto a acabar con su vida. El sujeto, un poco mayor que él, poseía grandes cortes y seguramente muchas fracturas. Desenvaino a Chokuto viendo fijamente a su víctima quién abrió los ojos mostrando terror. El hombre en un arrebato de desesperación, agarró el pie de Sasuke.

-¡E-espera!- gritó con dolor, sintiendo cómo su pecho se apretaba debido a sus costillas fracturadas.- T-tengo i-información.- tartamudeó escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Habla.-

-Haruno S-Sakura.- hizo una pausa al ver el poder ocular del Uchiha, tragó dispuesto a continuar. Él no quería morir y no le importaba traicionar al líder de Akatsuki por una información boba de una simple kunoichi.- Ella está en K-Konoha, es directora d-del hospital y t-tiene dos hijos…-

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Sakura había formado una familia? ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido a tocarla?! Rechinó los dientes ignorando al moribundo hombre que seguía hablándole sobre otros datos absurdos. Un idiota se había atrevido a tocar algo suyo y sobretodo, le había dado hijos. Sintió un fuego arder con furia en su interior, amenazando con destruirlo todo. Debía planear algo, tenía que escapar o derrotar a Obito e ir a Konoha por su Sakura.

-¿Qué sabes sobre sus hijos?- cortó al ninja.

-B-bueno, que no tienen padre y que...-

Alzó las cejas, eso era interesante.

Iría a Konoha y luego mataría al estúpido de Obito.

-"Voy por ti Sakura"- pensó al momento que le quitaba la vida al informante.

* * *

¿Reviews?

 **¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza!** Sinceramente estoy muy avergonzada al respecto y espero poder compensarlo u.u Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario, agregar a la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla, es algo que aprecio y que me dan ánimos de seguir. También trataré de mejorar mi narración, me di cuenta de algunos errores.

Prometo subir pronto la continuación donde se verá algo de... ¡No lo puedo decir! xD Pero creo que estará bueno y que les gustará.

Dejen un comentario y háganme saber su opinion ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


	5. El honor de Itachi

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

¿Raro que me presente tan pronto? xD Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lo tenía preparado hace días y lo iba a publicar la próxima semana pero como me atrasé bastante en actualizar decidí subirlo. Además, para los que ven el "relleno" de Naruto, están pasando la historia de Itachi, nuevamente. Por lo que creí conveniente ya que se trata de su historia, obviamente no será contada toda.

Muchas gracias por los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, agregarla a favoritos, seguirla, y para los que me dejan un comentario (eso me levanta los ánimos).

¡Nos leemos abajo!

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***La Guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 ***La Alianza no existe.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 ***Verán sucesos que no pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje obsceno. Violencia.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: El honor de Itachi.

Bebió agua de su cantimplora, agotada por el entrenamiento que había tenido junto a sus compañeros. En dos días sería el examen y no se sentía preparada. Aunque ¿Qué esperaban? Le habían comunicado que se debían presentar una semana atrás. Hizo una mueca, tuvo que haberle pedido ayuda a su hermano pero él también estaba entrenando y no deseaba molestarlo. Puede que se sintiera un poco más fuerte pero nunca estaría a la par de Sanosuke, eso lo pudo comprobar al verlo entrenar.

Miró a sus compañeros que estaban combatiendo, Minato se había hecho el más fuerte de los tres, apenas se agotaba. Y estaba segura que mantenía un entrenamiento aparte. En cambio Taro, se esforzaba demasiado para llegar a sus metas pero igualmente se notaba más fuerte que antes. Soltó un suspiro mientras guardaba la cantimplora, esperaba no decepcionarlos y poder aprobar el dichoso examen Chunin. Además también quería demostrarles que era digna de ser hermana de Sanosuke.

\- ¿Hikari-chan?- la ojijade parpadeó y miró a su compañero castaño.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-

\- ¡Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros! Hace un buen rato que estamos llamándote.-

\- Oh.- la fémina hizo una mueca, no se había dado cuenta.

\- Como sea, mañana no entrenaremos así estaremos preparados. Espero que estés alerta al menos en el examen.- la miró despectivamente y luego se retiró dejando a una pelinegra sorprendida.

\- No le hagas caso.- el Uzumaki se sentó al lado de su compañera quién se encontraba mirando el suelo, probablemente avergonzada o dolida por lo dicho por Taro.- Neji-san lo está presionando mucho.-

\- Ah.- articuló simplemente la Haruno.

Sabía que Minato la quería hacer sentir mejor y tratar de levantarle los ánimos, pero el castaño de mirada perlada había dado en el clavo. Ella estaba muy asustada por los exámenes Chunin y ahora que sabía que uno de sus compañeros no le tenía la suficiente confianza o que no la creía capaz de pasar el jodido examen la hacía sentir peor. Le hería demasiado la desconfianza de Taro, ella entendía la presión impuesta por su padre pero probablemente ahora salían a relucir lo que en verdad pensaba.

 _\- Teme_ , deja de preocuparte tanto.- masculló un poco fastidiado ante la actitud de Hikari.

\- Pero ¿y si Taro-kun tiene razón?- balbuceo haciendo que el hijo del Kage rodara los ojos.- ¡Te estoy preguntando en serio, _dobe_!- gritó sonrojada al ver la acción del peli azulado.

\- El idiota de mi primo no sabe nada.- se paró y le tendió la mano para que lo imitara.- Eres muy capaz de pasar los exámenes y entre los tres lo lograremos, no lo dudes.-

\- Hn.- sujetó la mano de su amigo y se levantó.- Gracias Minato-kun.- volteó el rostro para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Hn, lo que sea.- rápidamente soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás.

Estúpido Minato.

* * *

Se despidió de su madre, asegurándole que llegaba para la cena y salió de su casa. Naruto lo había mandado a llamar seguramente porque ya habían solucionado el problema de su Equipo. A pesar de que sentía sus músculos agotados reclamándole un profundo descanso, continuó su marcha. Hace una semana había incrementado el nivel de sus entrenamientos, mejorando cómo un Uchiha pero a la vez, como un Haruno. Había logrado afinar varios ninjutsus médicos, también se había colocado pesas para su taijutsu.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios al comenzar a subir las escaleras, su cuerpo le empezaba a pasar facturas por haberlo sobreexplotado. Una vez frente a la oficina del Hokage, tocó la puerta y luego de unos minutos entró. Allí se encontraba el rubio detrás del escritorio con su inconfundible sonrisa y a un lado del Kage se encontraba su ex –sensei, Kakashi. Se adentró a la habitación cuidadosamente, tratando de que no notaran su estado físico.

\- ¡Sano-chan!- saludó el rubio.

\- Hokage-sama.- inclinó su cabeza con respeto y luego observó de reojo al Hatake quién le asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te estábamos esperando.- hablo con pereza el hombre más grande.

\- ¿Es sobre ANBU?-

\- Si, en parte.- dijo el rubio.- Primero que nada, es un placer informarte que serás líder de un escuadrón.- el azabache parpadeó un poco sorprendido a lo que el rubio carcajeó un poco.- Junto con tu ex –capitán analizamos la situación y creemos que estás preparado. Así que tu primera misión comenzará en dos días, para los exámenes Chunin –

\- Gracias Hokage-sama.- agradeció no muy seguro de la situación.- ¿Y qué es lo otro que debe decirme?-

\- Mmm.- el rubio se removió en su asiento demostrando su incomodidad.- ¿Sabes quién es Uchiha Itachi?- preguntó seriamente.

\- Si.- respondió rápidamente.

\- Y sabes que es tu tío.- afirmó el hombre de cabellos plata a lo que el más joven asintió.

\- Cómo eres su familiar, es necesario que te digamos esto.- hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y continuó.- Ante la muerte de uno de los integrantes del Consejo, Danzou, tuvimos acceso a documentos de extremo secreto para la Aldea. En uno de ellos, contenía misiones que Uchiha Itachi había realizado, sobretodo como ANBU. Y una de ellas, incluye una masacre.-

\- ¿Qué?- su expresión de seriedad fue reemplazada por sorpresa, mientras sentía a su corazón latir rápidamente.

 _Ellos le iban a dar la información que tanto ansiaba._

 _La verdad sobre Itachi._

\- Aa.- afirmó con la cabeza el rubio mirando significativamente al pelinegro que estaba delante de él.- Para que lo entiendas mejor, es necesario explicarte unas cosas. Hace 27 años atrás, el Kyubi fue liberado y destrozó la Aldea, llevándose varias vidas con él. Pero Kurama estaba siendo controlado, y los únicos que pueden hacerlo son los que poseen el Sharingan, los Uchihas. Por lo tanto, comenzaron las sospechas y la desconfianza hacia el Clan. Se los trasladó a una punta de la Aldea, marginándolos de la sociedad y en continua vigilancia.- se aclaró la garganta mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire.- Y ahí comenzó el descontento del Clan, llenándose de rencor. Supongo que tenían un poco de razón. Así que, comenzaron a planear un golpe para derrocar al Hokage pero necesitaban a alguien que se infiltre en las tropas fieles del Hokage para mantenerlos informados. Así que mandaron a una persona.-

\- Itachi-san…- susurró pausadamente el pelinegro, sentía un nudo en el estómago por lo que tragó con fuerza.

\- Hai.- el peliplata asintió, dándole a entender a Naruto que él se haría cargo del resto.- Pero Itachi, desde muy pequeño fue testigo de la tragedia de la Guerra, de las muertes y del dolor. Él no deseaba lo que el Clan quería. Porque si Konoha entraba en conflicto, probablemente, otras Aldeas atacarían. Y eso incluía muchas muertes y dolor. Así que confió plenamente en el Hokage, contándole los planes de los Uchiha así él podría hacer estrategias para poder apaciguar el rencor del Clan, y poder evitar el golpe.-

\- Eso…- carraspeó un poco al darse cuenta que no le salía la voz, trató de que no le saliera entrecortado.- Eso quiere decir que ¿se convirtió en doble informante?-

\- Así es.- una amarga sonrisa marcó el rostro del rubio.- Pero al pasar el tiempo, tu Clan se volvía más arisco y rencoroso. Y no vieron otra salida, sobretodo Danzou que quería deshacerse de ellos. Pero no podían acabar con todo un Clan, eso no sería bien visto además Hokage-sama se negaba a hacerlo, por lo que traba de buscar otra solución. Así que Danzou le ofreció un trato a Itachi, si él mataba a todo su Clan sin revelar que era un orden de los altos mandos y quedaba como un asesino traidor, su hermano menor podría vivir y sería bien cuidado por la Aldea. Sasuke siempre fue la mayor debilidad de Itachi.-

\- Como verás, Itachi asesinó a su Clan por una orden del Consejo a espaldas de Hokage-sama.-

Sabía que su tío había tenido una razón pero nunca se imaginó que la verdad fuera tan dolorosa y cruel. El hermano mayor de su padre, seguramente había sufrido al tomar una decisión y tuvo que continuar solo, tachado como traidor y ganándose el desprecio de la Aldea, y de todas las Naciones cuando realmente era un héroe para Konoha. Frunció el ceño, los habitantes vivían una paz acosta de un Clan y, sobretodo, de Itachi. No era justo. Trató de tranquilizarse.

-¿Sasuke sabe de esto?- su voz salió fría, cosa que asustó un poco al rubio.

No estaban teniendo el efecto que quería.

\- No lo sabemos.- respondió con seriedad Kakashi.

\- ¿Él está vivo?-

\- Sí, Sasuke debe estar con…-

\- Me refiero a Itachi-san.- interrumpió de golpe el pelinegro.

\- Para serte franco, creemos que Sasuke lo mató.-le informó el Hatake, debían ser sinceros con él.- Y si no es así, debe estar escondido porque no hemos obtenido información sobre él.-

\- Sanosuke-chan.- el aludido miró fijamente a los ojos celestes del Hokage.- Queríamos que sepas esto antes de comunicarlo públicamente.-

\- Entonces lo anunciarán a los habitantes de la Aldea.- afirmó el pequeño Uchiha un poco sorprendido ganándose una sonrisa del rubio.

\- Así es, después de los exámenes limpiaremos el nombre de Itachi y se abrirá un juicio contra el Consejo, por más que el culpable esté muerto.-

\- Es lo menos que podemos hacer, se lo debemos.- cerró su único ojo visible mientras sacaba su pequeño libro naranja.

\- Muchas gracias tío Naruto, Kakashi-sensei.- hizo una gran reverencia y desapareció en un "puff".

\- Recemos a los cielos de que hayamos hecho lo correcto y que se lo tome bien. Si no nos enfrentaremos a unos poderosos enemigos, Uchiha's, padre e hijo cegados por la venganza.- cerró sus ojos mientras se recostaba un poco en el sillón ante lo seria de la situación.

Ser Hokage era muy difícil.

* * *

Vomitó en el césped todo el contenido que había en su estómago. Se quedó quieto analizando y pensando en la situación, en la historia detrás de la masacre. Su modelo a seguir había elegido ser clasificado como un traidor y rechazó la gloria para poder salvar a la Aldea y a su hermano. Seguramente quería que Sasuke lo mate para regresar como un héroe a Konoha. Hizo una mueca ante lo último, su padre se había equivocado en todo y se había hundido en la oscuridad. Probablemente sabía de lo ocurrido y por eso quería atacar a la Aldea.

Un momento, pensó abriendo levemente los ojos, si su tío estaba muerto ¿quién le habría contado la historia si era secreto? ¿Acaso alguien más sabía? La posibilidad de que Itachi le haya contado a Sasuke era insignificante, él no querría que su hermano se llene de odio hacia la Aldea que tanto amó y defendió. Había algo sospecho que involucraba a un tercero. Y si era algo secreto de los altos mandos, ellos no estaban involucrados ¿Su tío le habría contado a alguien? Tal vez necesitó ayuda para realizar su última misión.

 _Debía buscar a su tío, necesitaba saber toda la verdad._

Entrecerró los ojos mientras se pasaba una mano por la boca dándose cuenta que temblaba. Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro, era de noche y seguramente su madre estaría preocupada por lo que emprendió viaje a su casa. Si se ponía a pensar, puede que entendiera un poco a Itachi, él también haría lo que fuese para proteger a su progenitora y a su gemela. Incluso, podría matar y sacrificarse por defenderlas pero no estaba seguro de hacer lo que hizo su tío por su hermano y la Aldea. Eso requería de algo muy valioso además de valentía ¿Él tendría lo necesario para hacer lo que sea cuando el momento lo requiriese? Esperaba que si.

El bullicio de las calles le llamó la atención. Se detuvo unos segundos para observar a su alrededor. Las personas reían y se divertían, vivían una paz otorgada por Uchiha Itachi y ni siquiera eran conscientes de ello. Se dio cuenta que lo miraban con cautela por lo que volvió a caminar con un poco de rapidez. Apretó la mandíbula mientras intentaba que no saliera a la luz su Sharingan, ellos no merecían esa tranquilidad regalada por su tío. Y más cuando lo despreciaban, él era un héroe.

Entró y cerró con un poco de fuerza la puerta de su casa. Trató de regular su respiración, estaba respirando agitadamente debido la furia que sentía. Todo le parecía tan injusto para su tío. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos jade de su madre que lo observaba preocupada. Suspiró silenciosamente y caminó hasta la cocina pasando de largo a la pelirosa. Hikari lo saludó afectuosamente y se acomodó en su silla.

\- ¡Aniki! ¿Qué te dijo el tío Naruto?- pregunto mientras su madre silenciosamente les servía la comida.

\- Es confidencial Hikari.-

\- ¡Pero…!-

\- Hikari-chan, debes entender que hay cosas que tu hermano no puede decirte.- sentenció la pelirosa sentándose en su silla mirando significativamente a su hijo. Sabía que algo andaba mal, más no sabía el porqué, y ni Naruto ni Sanosuke le dirían.

El único hombre de la casa observó cómo su hermana inflaba los cachetes en forma de berrinche y luego se disponía a comer. Ahora realmente podría decir que entendía Itachi, él habría mirado a su pequeño hermano que, en ese momento, era tan inocente, ajeno a la violencia y a los hechos que lo rodean. Mirando a Hikari podía comprenderlo, respetaba la decisión a su tío pero odiaba que los habitantes sean ignorantes a la verdadera razón de la masacre. Tal vez cuando Naruto informe a la Aldea sobre Itachi, su reciente odio a Konoha se esfumara.

-Aniki, ¿Qué tienes en los ojos?-

 _Mierda._

* * *

La cabeza de Kabuto, uno de los más fieles al ya fallecido Orochimaru, rodó por el suelo. Pero no perdió tiempo y lo incineró con el Amaterasu. Su respiración era un poco agitada, sonrió de medio lado al haber tenido un poco de acción. Poco a poco le iba arruinando los planes al idiota de Obito. Planeaba "resucitar" a los muertos y que atacaran a las Naciones, a sus seres queridos. Algo bastante sucio pero efectivo.

Salió de la cueva dónde se encontró con las caras de su equipo expectantes a nuevas órdenes. Empezó a correr hacia Konoha seguido por sus subordinados que se mantenían callados. Suigetsu miró de reojo al Uchiha, era increíble lo peligroso que se había puesto su líder, incluso Karin se mantenía apartada. Un instinto primitivo de supervivencia hacía que se aparten de él, alejándose del peligro que Sasuke desprendía por los poros de su piel.

El Uchiha se colocó la capucha a lo que todos imitaron la acción. En seis horas aproximadamente llegarían a su destino, querían estar ahí antes que Akatsuki, así él podría hablar con Sakura y comprobar si lo que le habían dicho era cierto. Aún le costaba aceptar la información. Pero ¿qué haría con los mocosos si existían? No los podía matar, la pelirosa no lo dejaría. Suspiró inaudiblemente, probablemente tendría que llevarse a los chicos con ellos a la casa que tenía preparada. Él ya había planeado todo. Después de todo, Sakura no se opondría a estar con él.

El Megenkyo Sharingan giró, ella debía estar con él.

* * *

\- ¡Papá habrá tenido una razón!- gimoteó viendo a su madre.

\- Hikari-chan…-

\- Traicionó a la Aldea para ir en busca de poder y realizar su venganza.-habló fríamente el pelinegro.

\- ¡Sanosuke-chan!- recriminó su progenitora.

La más pequeña salió corriendo a su habitación ignorando los llamados de su madre. Simplemente se negaba a creer que se padre fuera un traidor. Todo había comenzado cuando vio cómo se le teñían de carmesí los ojos de su hermano, no habían tenido más remedio que contarle la verdad. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y luego se sentó en la cama. Ella siempre había creído que se padre era un buen hombre, que a lo mejor estaba en una misión larga e importante. Grande fue su decepción al descubrir qué no era así.

Siempre había creído que su hermano no quería hablar de su padre porque estaba dolido pero ahora veía que no era así. Se secó las lágrimas pasándose las manos por el rostro. Y no sólo era eso, sino que su padre era un sobreviviente a la masacre del Clan más famoso, los Uchiha. Sasuke fue en busca de poder para así poder asesinar a su hermano mayor, quién era el responsable del exterminio del Clan. Igualmente, esa no era razón para traicionar a su madre y a su Aldea. Sintió, por primera vez en su vida, odio y rencor hacia su padre haciéndole arder los ojos. Había hecho sufrir a su progenitora sin importarle nada.

\- ¿Hikari-chan?- la pelirosa abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver a su hija quién se levantó rápidamente de la cama.- No debes estar eno…- las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la mirada rojiza de su pequeña.

\- ¡No trates de justificarlo!- gritó haciendo arder su garganta la fémina de pelo azabache.

\- No le grites a nuestra madre Hikari.- el pelinegro se hizo presente en la habitación.- Madre, retírate, yo me encargo de esto.-

\- Hai, gomen Hikari-chan.- la mujer de cabellera rosada habló con lágrimas en los ojos, saliendo de la habitación. Le había dolido el trato de su hija hacia ella pero no podía culparla. Además estaba segura que Sanosuke, era el más capaz de hablar con ella.

\- Mamá.- susurró un poco sorprendida la menor de los gemelos, nunca había visto llorar a su madre.

Sintió un golpe en la mejilla que le volteó el rostro a un lado, se lo había esperado. Miró a su hermano con ojos acuosos mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona afectada. Sanosuke nunca le había golpeado pero sabía que se lo merecía, ella le había gritado a su madre que había hecho tanto por ellos y encima la hizo llorar. Quiso disculparse con su hermano pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sus labios no dejaban de temblar y un nudo estaba presente en su garganta. Vio a su gemelo dirigirse hacia el balcón haciéndolo señas para que lo siguiera.

\- Mamá no tiene la culpa.- sentenció una vez afuera, dónde la fresca brisa de la noche los golpeaba suavemente.

\- Lo sé.- susurró apartando la vista avergonzada.

Sanosuke observó detenidamente a su hermana pequeña. Para ser sincero, no sabía que decirle puesto que él odiaba a su padre. Pero algo muy en el fondo de él, le decía que debía contarle sobre el Clan. Porque, conociendo a Hikari, sabía que se sentiría muy avergonzada de ser una Uchiha, que eran traidores y despreciados. Y seguramente, no usaría el Sharingan cuando lo necesitase por miedo a la que descubran. Sacudió la cabeza, ella debía estar orgullosa como él lo estaba, de pertenecer a tan poderoso Clan, como lo fue Itachi. A lo mejor, él debía hacer algo que su tío no hizo con su padre. Confiar en su hermano menor.

\- Itachi.- murmuró.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?- miró interrogante a su hermano.

\- Itachi-san es el hermano mayor de papá, nuestro tío.-

\- El asesino del Clan Uchiha.- afirmó amargamente la menor.

\- Pero lo hizo con una razón.- la pelinegra lo miró expectante, ya tenía su atención.- Masacrar al Clan fue una orden hecha por el Consejo.-

\- ¿Eh?- sus ojos se ensancharon.

\- A la edad de 13 años, Itachi-san asesinó a su Clan para evitar un golpe para derrocar al Hokage que los Uchiha planeaban.- informó pausadamente para que su hermana comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.- Nuestro tío no deseaba un conflicto interno porque las otras Aldeas atacarían a la nuestra.-

\- ¿Pero por qué él?- susurró mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

\- El Consejo le ofreció el trato, asesinaba al Clan y su hermano menor viviría.- ella no necesitaba saber el mártir que había pasado su tío.

\- Entonces, si salvó a la Aldea y a su hermano ¿por qué lo tachan de traidor?- objetó con rencor en sus palabras.

\- Fue parte del trato verse como un criminal.-

Apretó los labios para luego sonreír amargamente, habían condenado a su tío a cambio de la Villa. Era bastante obvio, hasta para alguien tan ignorante cómo ella, que no dijeron nada para quedar bien y no ser temidos por los habitantes, incluso se ahorraron una posible protesta. Ahora entendía por qué su padre quería atacar Konoha y no porque era un simple traidor. Pero igualmente no se justificaba, debían respetar la decisión de Itachi. Tal vez, si hacía entrar en razón a su padre cambiaría de parecer. Ella debía encontrarlo a espaldas de su hermano sin importar el riesgo.

\- Debemos proteger a Konoha.- susurró distraídamente siendo oída por Sanosuke que la miró seriamente.

\- Sin importar el costo.- se miraron unos segundos para luego embozar una media sonrisa y mirar la luna llena.

 _Por el honor de Itachi._

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

¿Que hará Sanosuke? ¿Seguirá el camino de odio como su padre o respetara a Itachi? ¿Hikari que hará? ¿Itachi-sama seguirá vivo? ¡Sasuke se acerca! Pronto un encuentro cercano entre los integrantes de la familia.

Bueno, este capi se centró más en los gemelos.

 **¡Dejen un comentario!** Así se si les gustó o no u.u Gracias por leer :3

Y para todos los fans de Itachi, pronto subiré un One-shot sobre nuestro héroe ¡Saludos! :$

Capítulo 6: Exámenes Chunnin. Parte I: Padre e hijo.


	6. Exámenes Chunin Parte I

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! :)

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Tardé un poco ya que se me borraron los documentos del Pen y tuve que volver a escribir todo nuevamente, obviamente no me quedó como el original. Pero igualmente me gustó y espero que sea de su agrado también.

Bienvenidos a todos :) gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi Fic, dejar un comentario, colocar la historia entre sus favoritos y/o seguirla. ¡Me dan muchos ánimos!

Los dejo que lean tranquilos.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***La Guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 ***La Alianza no existe.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 ***Verán sucesos que no pasaron.**

 **Advertencias:** **+16. Lenguaje vulgar.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Exámenes Chunin

Parte I

Padre e hijo

 _Memorias de Sakura..._

 _Ahora que Tsunade-sama ha muerto, Naruto fue promovido a Hokage. Y a pesar de que siempre fue su mayor sueño, no está para nada contento, porque aún la idea de Sasuke hundido en la oscuridad lo corroe. Sé que él no se rendirá, por más que me haya…violado, Naruto lo sigue esperando con los brazos abiertos, y muy en el fondo, yo también._

 _Las cosas se volvieron más difíciles y peligrosas, con la Aldea casi completamente destruida, la probabilidad de una nueva invasión es alta. No me refiero específicamente a Akatsuki, sino a las otras Naciones. El rencor y el dolor causado por las Guerras aún están presente. Por suerte, Gaara-sama nos prestó un poco de su ayuda, pero probablemente las demás Aldeas no se lo tomen tan bien. Rogamos poder cambiar eso._

 _Con respecto a mí, decidí ejercitar más duro pero sin arriesgar a mi bebé. Naruto decidió que permaneciera en secreto el tiempo posible y que cuando naciera, dijera que era de un ninja que había muerto en alguna misión. Sé por qué es todo eso, la vida de mi hijo correría un gran peligro. Por eso, es que entreno cada vez más y más, debo superarme para poder protegerlo. Y por más que tenga a mis amigos que darían la vida por mí, no sería justo. Hinata, Ino y Ten, también están embarazadas, nos llamas la "generación irresponsable". Pero hay una diferencia entre todas nosotras, ellas tienen a sus novios, en cambio yo, estoy sola._

 _Cómo desearía que estés aquí Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

Se levantó soltando un gran bostezo mientras se estiraba, un poco desorientada miró al calendario que tenía colgado en una de las paredes. Abrió los ojos y se apresuró a ducharse, la fecha de hoy tenía un gran círculo rojo, hoy eran los exámenes. Casi lo había olvidado por completo, ya que el día de ayer su hermano se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle unas técnicas básicas del Clan Uchiha. Su Clan. No las había dominado por completo, no era como su gemelo que ante el primer intento los jutsus le salían perfectamente.

Soltando un suspiro se acomodó su ropaje ninja, se miró un momento en el espejo. Su cabello era azabache pero poseía misteriosos reflejos azules, estaba segura de que lo había heredado de su padre al igual que su color de piel ya que era más pálida que la de su madre. Apretó los labios mientras se ataba su estuche con elementos ninjas. La otra noche, unos minutos después de hablar con Sanosuke fue a acostarse con su progenitora para pedirle perdón. Y cómo había esperado de ella, le hizo un hueco en su cama y ambas durmieron abrazadas.

\- Buenos días. - saludó apenas llegó a la cocina, sentándose en la mesa.

\- Buenos días Hikari-chan. - la pelirosa le sirvió el desayuno mientras colgaba su mandil. - Debo irme pero desayuna tranquila. Aún falta una hora para que comiencen los exámenes.-

\- Quedamos en que iríamos temprano.-

\- De acuerdo ¡Suerte Hikari-chan! - se despidió Sakura tras guiñarle el ojo.

\- Oka-san es rara. - pensó en voz alta al ver salir a su madre.

Al terminar de desayunar, lavó todo y salió de su casa un poco apresurada para encontrarse con sus compañeros. Al caminar por las calles no pude evitar pensar en su tío, él era un héroe catalogado como criminal que había matado a sus sentimientos por el bien de Konoha. Sintió un poco de rencor pero desechó eso al instante. Seguramente Itachi querría que vivieran en paz, y ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por el ideal de su tío.

Al frente del edificio se encontraban Taro y Minato, les sonrío levemente y se acercó a paso apresurado. Para su mala suerte, los "primos" estaban de mal humor, el castaño estaba berrinchudo mientras que el peli azulado se mostraba más indiferente y hosco que de costumbre. Soltó un suspiro cansino mientras se adentraban a la estructura. Vieron a varios Gennin de diferentes Aldeas, también se encontraban los alumnos de su madre. Se sonrojó un poco mirando hacia todos lados, esperaba no encontrársela ahí.

\- ¿Preparada Hikari? – su mejor amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos. - Hemos estado entrenando, no se los dejaremos tan fácil.- retó la Yamanaka.

\- Ya lo veremos.- ambas se miraron a los ojos fijamente para luego sonreír. - Has tu mejor esfuerzo. Sería aburrido ser Chunin sin una puerca a quién molestar.-

\- ¡Jo! Esfuérzate tú frente.-

\- Tks, dejen de pelear. - suelta un bostezo y las mira con aburrimiento. - No sean problemáticas.-

Las féminas ruedan los ojos pero a los segundos sueltan una pequeña risa. Se habían hecho del Nara hace tiempo y podrían decir que el cerebrito ya tendría más o menos todo calculado. La Haruno sintió una mirada penetrante, se volteó encontrándose con los ojos celestes y perla de sus compañeros ¿Qué les pasaba? Cuando abrió la boca para hablarles, se les indicó que debían entrar al salón para su primer examen.

Luego averiguaría que les ocurría, se prometió.

.

* * *

.

La hermosa mujer de melena rosada se paseaba con elegancia casual por la torre del Hokage robando suspiros y miradas de muchos shinobi's. Golpeó la puerta de la oficina principal y se adentró, encontrándose con varios ANBU. Naruto al verla le sonrió mientras que las personas con las máscaras desaparecieron silenciosamente. El Kage se levantó de su silla, rodeo el modesto escritorio y se posicionó al lado de su ex –compañera.

\- Debemos ir a la sala de juntas.-

\- Si. - asintió la fémina mientras comenzaban a caminar. - ¿Hinata-chan?-

\- Oh, no se está sintiendo muy bien debido al embarazo y los nervios por Minato. - comenta un poco preocupado.

\- ¿Te gustaría que después vaya a verla?-

\- Si, realmente me dejarías más tranquilo Sakura-chan. - la nombrada sonríe.

Avanzaron hasta otra sala en silencio, el Uzumaki había aprendido que su amiga ya no era tan habladora como antes, por lo que disfrutaba los momentos silenciosos. Entraron a la habitación encontrándose con la mirada de varios Kages, solamente habían asistido algunos ya que no todos habían podido dejar su Aldea. Entre ellos se encontraban los que hace poco (3 o 2 años) habían adquirido el puesto, el Raikage Darui y el Mizukage Chōjūrō, y también el Kazekage Gaara. Todos, con dos guardias que los respaldaban.

El rubio palmeo amistosamente la espalda del pelirrojo para luego sentarse ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sakura, seguramente reprochándole su actitud demasiada confiada. La mujer de mirada jade se posicionó detrás de su Hokage al igual que Kakashi, que extrañada mente ya se encontraba en el cuarto. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales animadamente. Naruto había sido capaz de unificar un poco a las Naciones con su personalidad carismática, pero igualmente, un poco de desconfianza era palpable en el ambiente.

\- Sakura-san. - la nombrada miró al Kage de la Arena.

\- Gaara-sama. - lo saludó con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal el viaje?-

\- Estuvo bien. - miró de reojo a los demás líderes que no dejaban de hablar. - Aunque esto promete ser entretenido.-

\- También lo creo. - escuchando la escandalosa risa del rubio.

\- ¿Tu hija participará en los exámenes?-

\- Hai, estuvo entrenando mucho en estos días. - le sonrío.

El hombre de cabello plateado miraba disimuladamente al par de "jóvenes" a su lado, que hablaban entusiasmadamente ¿Desde cuándo Sabaku no Gaara iniciaba las conversaciones? Entrecerró sus ojos un poco intrigado, aunque se sabía que ellos eran muy buenos amigos desde hace tiempo aún le resultaba un poco sospechoso, sobre todo porque el pequeño Sanosuke lo dejaba acercarse a su madre. Cuando en realidad, la mini copia de Itachi, era extremadamente celoso y protector con su progenitora.

Luego de un par de horas, empezaron a discutir sobre posibles atentados durante los exámenes Chunin. Naruto estableció rápidamente que, si su Aldea era atacada, los Kages debían volver a sus hogares con mucha protección. Saltaron algunas protestas pero sabían que no podían interferir cuando era algo interno, además de que sus Aldeas podrían estar en peligro. Se trataba de una situación frustrante y tediosa para ellos, esperaban poder solucionarlo pronto.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, hasta que el rubio Kage lanzó la bomba, propuso formar una Alianza entre las Cinco Naciones. Se quedaron en silencio mirando sorprendidos al Hokage que los observaba seriamente. Antes de que alguien pudiera opinar algo, un Juonin se hizo presente, anunciando que la primera fase del examen había concluido y que pronto pasarían a la segunda. Ante el asentimiento de su Kage desapareció, y todos guardaron silencio.

\- Espero que consideren mi propuesta.-

Sin esperar alguna respuesta se retiró junto con sus guardias designados, dejándolos a todos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Gaara sonrío levemente, Naruto había madurado increíblemente. Pero iba a necesitar más que palabras para unificar a países tan dispersos, a lo mejor como ¿Apoyo militar? ¿Económico? Si, esas eran buenas opciones pero también podían hacer surgir la avaricia. Cerró y abrió los ojos lentamente, él confiaba en que el Uzumaki daría lo mejor para una unión.

.

* * *

.

Observó con curiosidad el bosque delante de ella. La primera parte del examen había sido algo tediosa, Ibiki, había sido el que se los había tomado pero no para medir sus habilidades, sino su inteligencia. O eso creyeron, cuando finalizó el tiempo límite, les había explicado que se trataba algo más que eso. Medían el grado de astucia de cada uno, cuando intentaban conseguir información o cómo actuaban bajo presión. Ninguno de ellos esperaba algo así.

Miró a su alrededor observando a los doce grupos que habían quedado, entre ellos, los recién graduados de Konoha que eran cuatro, los restantes equipos se trataban de otras Aldeas. Se tensó brevemente al sentir cómo un chico de la Arena se acercaba a ella. Compuso su postura a una seria, no debía mostrar sus nervios e inseguridades a los otros equipos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó secamente aquel chico de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello de un color celeste y ojos verdes opacos, haciendo que su piel ligeramente bronceada contrastara ante ello.

\- Haruno Hikari. - le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

\- Aa. Soy Kōya Yoshio - alzó una ceja ante la actitud de la chica. - Eres hermana del famoso Haruno Sanosuke.- afirmó.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso? - sintió la presencia detrás de ella de sus compañeros.

\- Que va a hacer un placer enfrentarme a ti.-

El joven Genin acercó su rostro a Hikari haciendo que se sonrojara pero no flaqueó con su postura. Ensanchó un poco los ojos cuando Yoshio le rosó la nariz y luego se retiró sin decir nada más ¿Acaso le iba a dar un beso? Su corazón golpeteo con fuerza en su pecho, no, su primer beso debía ser con Minato. O eso esperaba ella. Giró sobre sus talones para quedar de frente con sus compañeros, quedó un poco asustada ante la imagen. El castaño refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras que el Uzumaki poseía una mirada glaciar.

\- Si ese tipo vuelve a acercase a ti, avísame que le patearé el trasero. - miró un poco sorprendida a Taro, él no era de esas personas que buscaran líos.

\- Sólo quería intimidarme, eso es todo. Pero no lo consiguió.-

\- Simplemente mantente alejada Hikari. - la nombrada miró al rubio. - No es tiempo para juegos.-

Abrió la boca impactada ¿Minato acababa de decirle que la consideraba una cualquiera? ¡Sólo tenían once casi doce años! Ella no pensaba en cosas como esas, era ninja y una complicada historia familiar, tal vez con él pensara en ese tipo de cosas pero no lo diría. Ante toda expectativa de sus compañeros, la Haruno simplemente chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se alejó de ellos. Y antes de que pudieran decirle algo más, una mujer hizo acto de presencia, dándoles las indicaciones para el segundo examen que sería dentro del Bosque de la Muerte.

\- "Eres un _dobe_ Minato."- pensó la menor de los gemelos al sentirse ignorada por su enamorado.

El primogénito del Hokage poseía un rostro completamente carente de emoción pero sus ojos ardían con furia. Mientras los hacían colocarse a cada grupo, en diferentes entradas, no le dirigió la mirada o palabras a su compañera de equipo, tenía miedo de decirle algo y herirla, otra vez. Estaba demasiado enfadado pero no con ella, sino que con el idiota de la Arena. Quería golpear todo lo que estaba a su alcance, sobre todo Yoshio. Entrecerró los ojos ante un posible enfrentamiento entre ellos, sería divertido y haría bajar sus nervios. Después de todo, debían conseguir el otro pergamino. Ellos poseían el del Cielo, les faltaba el otro, el de Tierra.

Faltaban unos para el inicio del segundo examen, miró de reojo a Hikari, tenía los ojos un poco acuosos e inmediatamente se sintió como un completo estúpido. Se abrieron las puertas y entraron a toda velocidad, se prometió que arreglaría las cosas con ella. Se tragaría su orgullo y se disculparía.

\- "Estúpidos sentimientos."- pensó un enojado muchacho de pelo negro azulado. A veces podía ser bastante irracional.

Avanzaron velozmente, pero sin toparse con ningún otro equipo por lo que sus ansias aumentaron. Por el momento debían descansar, ya que había caído la noche sobre ellos y debían recuperar sus fuerzas, debían estar preparados para una posible lucha. En el hueco de un árbol, bastante grande, acomodaron sus bolsas de dormir. Decidieron no prender ninguna fogata ya que podía atraer a los enemigos. Colocaron unas cuantas trampas alrededor e increíblemente, el castaño se ofreció a buscar comida.

El hijo de Neji, había notado desde temprano, cómo sus compañeros estaban tensos y que, por más absurdo que parezca, Hikari no le había dirigido la palabra a Minato. Por lo que decidió darles un momento a solas, mientras se encargaba de buscar un poco de comida. Soltando un suspiro, se retiró del árbol y comenzó su búsqueda de alimentos.

Su mirada celeste no miraba ningún punto específico, realmente se sentía incómodo y molesto con la situación. Odiaba estar así con su compañera y amiga de la infancia, jamás habían pasado por una escena como esa. Apretó los labios, era obvio que él debía disculparse, por más que en ocasiones habían llegado a discutir, la que siempre pedía perdón era ella y conociéndola, pronto lo haría. Es más, apostaba que ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su enojo. La miró fijamente, la Haruno miraba por un pequeño hueco del frondoso árbol, en donde entraba la luz de la luna iluminándola. Dándole un aspecto casi angelical ¿cómo no iban a resistirse los chicos? No se quiso imaginar cuando fuesen mayor, sufriría el doble.

\- Lo siento. - espetó ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la fémina. - Lamento haber sido tan borde contigo.-

\- Hace rato que te perdoné. - se recompuso luego de unos minutos, dándole una sonrisa tímida.

\- Hn. - cerró los ojos, el sentimiento de culpa se había ido.

\- Pero tengo una duda. - Minato la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, se lo venía venir. - ¿Por qué te comportaste así?-

\- No me fío de ese tipo. - levantó sus oscuras cejas, no estaba mintiendo del todo. - Eres mi amiga, debo cuidarte.-

\- Ah.- articuló algo decepcionada, se mordió levemente su labio. - Simplemente ¿me quieres como tu amiga? - murmuró para luego sonrojarse al darse cuenta que lo había pensado en voz alta. Miró los ojos de Minato que estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Yo…-

\- Olvídalo ¿si? - le cortó volteando el rostro avergonzada.

El muchacho no pudo evitar que se le suban un poco los colores ¿Hikari se le había confesado indirectamente? Viendo detenidamente su rostro y sus movimientos torpes, podía jurarse de que estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo. Apretó sus labios, relajando su respiración y mostrar una cara serena. No era el momento adecuado, pero si lo dejaba así, probablemente luego se arrepentiría o aún peor, ella encontraría a alguien más. Frunció el ceño levemente para luego relajarse, chasqueó la lengua mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- No voy a olvidarlo. - Hikari abrió sus ojos sorprendida sintiendo a su corazón latir con fuerza.- Una vez que terminemos el examen, hablaremos.-

La pequeña se sintió desfallecer.

.

* * *

.

Avanzó por los pasillos de la mansión del Hokage hasta toparse con la puerta, salió de allí sin hacer ruido alguno. Hinata se encontraba un poco débil, estaba bastante nerviosa y eso causaba un poco de peligro para el embarazo ya que estaba de ocho meses. Probablemente tendrían que adelantar el parto ya que la mujer del Kage tuvo varias complicaciones durante la gestación del bebé.

Se pasó una mano por el cuello mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas de Konoha. Estaba un poco preocupada por su pequeña, tenía fé en que pasaría el examen sin problemas pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Además, también sus alumnos se encontraban en el Bosque de la Muerte. Sonrío levemente, debía confiar más en sus chicos. Un saludo la sacó de sus pensamientos, detuvo sus pasos y vio a su derecha cómo se acercaba un hombre de cabellera pelirroja rebelde.

\- ¿Qué tal Sakura-san?-

\- ¡Ryu! - exclamó un poco sorprendida para luego sonreír. - Hace bastante que no te veía.-

\- Si, he estado en una misión. - se rascó la nuca algo apenado.

\- Eso justifica tu ausencia. - río levemente ignorando la mirada violeta del hombre.

\- ¿Ya cenaste?-

\- No en realidad.-

\- Te invito y no acepto una negativa. - se apresuró a decir al ver como la bella mujer abría sus labios.

\- De acuerdo.-

Caminaron a la par, no tan juntos ya que eso hacía que la pelirosa se tensara. Ryu comenzó a contarle un poco de lo sucedido en su misión, haciendo sonreír de vez en cuando a la madre. Se acercaron a un puesto de dangos y pidieron algunos junto con té verde. El joven hombre, aún le costaba creer que era amigo de la famosa Sakura Haruno, o conocido, ya que no eran tan cercanos. La vio comer delicadamente haciendo calentar sus entrañas, cualquier hombre mataría por estar en su lugar.

\- ¿Y los gemelos? ¿Cómo están?-

\- Oh, Hikari-chan está presentando los exámenes y Sano-chan está de misión. - respondió dulcemente.

\- Vaya, sí que crecieron rápido. - murmuró distraídamente.

Recordar al varón Haruno lo ponía nervioso, el muchacho poseía una mirada indiferente y un porte elegante con un toque de arrogancia, haciéndolo ver peligroso. Desde muy pequeño, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su progenitora o a su hermana, por eso le sorprendía ver a la pelirosa sola. Se obligó a sonreír un poco, si Sanosuke lo viera cerca de su madre lo mataría sin dudarlo. Pero él no tenía por qué enterarse ¿verdad?

\- Sakura-san. - la llamó haciendo que lo viera con curiosidad, un gesto bastante inocente para una adulta con peligrosas curvas .- Quería saber si algún día le gustaría salir a comer conmigo.-

\- ¿Hablas de una cita? - preguntó tranquilamente mientras bebía de su té.

\- H-hai.-

\- Claro. - le sonrió sorprendiendo al hombre.- Debo irme ahora. Nos veremos después. - se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

¿Estaba soñando?

.

* * *

.

Un par de ANBU fueron testigos de la escena pero desaparecieron en cuánto la mujer se marchó. Corrieron a gran velocidad saliendo de la Aldea para encontrarse con otros uniformados que estaban sobre la rama de un árbol, aparentemente esperándolos. Ninguno de los cuatro presentes mencionó algo, la tensión estaba en el aire y nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Su jefe estaba molesto, y eso era _muy_ peligroso, demasiado para el bienestar de todos ellos.

\- ¿Habrán notado nuestra presencia?- preguntó el más alto.

\- No lo creo, ni siquiera notaron los cuerpos. - miró de reojo al suelo que estaba levemente manchado con sangre. - ¿De verdad son tan poderosos los de Konoha? - cuestionó algo fastidiado.

\- Baka, mantengo nuestros niveles de chakra al mínimo para que no nos noten. - masculló la mujer.

\- Igual, necesito un poco de acción. - murmuró aburrido.

\- Alguien se acerca. - habló por lo bajo Karin luego de unos minutos.

El Uchiha aún molesto decidió que, por más que ansiaba un poco de combate para sacarse la furia, no era el momento adecuado para una pelea. Llamarían demasiado la atención y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes por el momento. Comenzaron a correr desviándose un poco del camino por donde avanzaban los otros shinobi's. Sasuke estaba en el medio, Juugo atrás, el albino a la derecha del poseedor del Sharingan y la pelirroja a la izquierda un poco más adelantada que el resto.

Detuvieron sus pasos al encontrarse interceptados por un escuadrón ANBU. Bajaron de los árboles, no iban a pelear pero a lo mejor debían informar algo por lo que, por las dudas la mujer de mirada rojiza se acercó al que aparentemente era el Capitán pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver como el escuadrón desenfundaban sus armas alertas a cualquier movimiento en falso. El líder de los ANBU caminó dos pasos quedando a metro y medio de la encapuchada, con una seña de manos su equipo bajó las armas.

\- Identifíquense. - ordenó fríamente.

\- Somos de Raíz. - reprochó seriamente Suigetsu sintiendo la mirada fulminante del Uchiha indicándole que había cometido un error.

\- Hn. - el Capitán sonrió de medio lado sintiendo cómo sus compañeros se colocaban en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Qué…?-

\- Raíz no existe más. - informó haciendo abrir los ojos levemente a Karin. Por suerte tenían las máscaras, pero igualmente habían descubierto que no eran parte de la Aldea, más no sus identidades.

Ambos líderes se miraron fijamente a través de sus máscaras, sin saber que sus corazones latieron al mismo tiempo.

.

.

* * *

Y lo dejé ahí porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir xD

¡Bien! Este capi era originalmente más lago pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Aunque la primera parte haya quedado corta la segunda no lo es.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, críticas u opiniones ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos estaremos ¿leyendo? el fin de semana :)

¡Saludos!

Capítulo 7: Exámenes Chunin. Parte II Familia.


	7. Exámenes Chunnin Parte II

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

Lamento haberme atrasado en actualizar pero lo bueno es que fueron unos días no más n.n Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, uno al que seguramente todos esperaban con ansias y espero no decepcionarlos.

En fin, sin retrasarles más la lectura; les agradezco por leer, comentar, seguir la historia y colocarla entre sus favoritos ¡Este capi se los dedico! :)

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***La Guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 ***La Alianza no existe.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 ***Verán sucesos que no pasaron.**

 **Advertencias:** **+16. Lenguaje vulgar.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Exámenes Chunnin.

Parte II Familia

\- Ya.-

Hikari terminó de vendar la mano de Taro, quién se había lastimado hace unos momentos con una trampa. Tenía la suerte de haber aprendido algunas o varias cosas del oficio de su madre, la medicina le había sido de mucha utilidad. Guardo las vendas en su equipaje, y luego se sentó en la bolsa de dormir. El castaño empezó a hablar un poco pero rápidamente saltó el tema de que, probablemente, los que hayan colocado la trampa pronto irían por ellos por lo que también colocaron algunas. Debían recuperar fuerzas y eso significaba dormir. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, escucharon la detonación de una de sus bombas.

\- Vamos. - salió la fémina del árbol seguida del Hyuga y de un Minato bastante molesto.

\- No debes ser tan impulsiva _teme. -_ le murmuró el Uzumaki a la Haruno quién se sonrojo fuertemente.

\- Las discusiones para después tortolitos. - comentó burlonamente Taro sacando un kunai, mientras el chico de ojos celestes lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Ahora tenemos compañía.-

* * *

Karin sentía que había algo muy peculiar con el pequeño ANBU, su chakra se la hacía bastante conocido. Por el tono de voz, se podría decir que se trataba de un muchacho de menos de trece años ¿Tan poderoso era? ¿O Konoha estaba tan desesperada que metía a sus filas a unos simples mocosos que podrían perder la vida con un movimiento en falso? Estaba la posibilidad, pero el chico era Capitán por lo que poseía varias habilidades excepcionales. Debía ser poderoso, frunció el ceño, a lo mejor era el prodigio de algún Clan.

El Comandante se encontraba firme y a la espera de algún ataque, se pasó humedeció los labios dándose cuenta que los tenía secos. Parecía ser, que Akatsuki estaba comenzando a mover sus piezas ahora que varios Gennin estaban haciendo las pruebas Chunnin. Frunció levemente el ceño para volver a la frialdad característica de sus facciones, no dejaría que avancen. Su hermana gemela, Hikari, estaba haciendo el examen e idiotas como ellos no lo arruinarían. Tampoco dejaría que le hagan algo a la Aldea a la que su tío tanto defendió. Vio al intruso que estaba a metro y medio de él, que a pesar de la capa que traía puesta, pudo deducir que se trataba de una mujer.

Sin avisar o esperar más tiempo, aumenta su chakra increíblemente por una milésima de segundo, haciendo que la máscara de la mujer se parta cayendo al suelo y revelando el rostro de la joven. La sorpresa estaba marcada en los ojos rojos de la mujer mientras que los demás intrusos se tensaron brevemente. Sanosuke mira un poco sorprendido haciendo que lata rápido su corazón, sabía quién era la fémina, era Karin, la compañera de su _padre._ Trató de relajarse y controlar sus nervios y ansiedad, observó a los tres integrantes restantes hasta detenerse en uno, en el que estaba en medio de los otros dos. Tenía el cabello de igual color que su gemela pero más rebelde.

\- Ya era hora, un poco de acción. - exclamó divertido el albino al ver que el Capitán ANBU era quién había dado el primer paso para un combate. - Supongo que ya no necesitamos esto. - dijo tirando su máscara.

\- Hn.- Sanosuke sonrió de medio lado. Levantó su mano y sus camaradas se retiraron, él se enfrentaría a ellos mientras que su equipo informaría al Hokage sobre los intrusos que eran Akatsuki.

\- ¡¿Se fueron?! - el albino angustiado mira a su enemigo marcharse pero sus ojos violetas se topan con la figura del Comandante, sonríe abiertamente.- Parece que tú serás mi oponente.-

\- Jûgo, Hozuki Suigetsu, Uzumaki Karin y supongo, Uchiha Sasuke. - su voz monótona casi muestra desprecio ante mencionar al último, debía calmarse.- Todos ustedes están en el libro Bingo.-

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué te parece grandulón? Somos famosos.- dice el albino mirando al hombre más grande que se quita la máscara suspirando cansinamente.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! No estamos en una situación para tus idioteces. - masculla un poco nerviosa la pelirroja, el mocoso era bastante fuerte y se sentía amenazada al estar tan cerca de él.

\- Hn. - el pelinegro da un paso al frente haciendo que su equipo se callara al instante.- Tenemos asuntos que atender con el Hokage. Apártate o te aniquilo, mocoso. - la voz de Sasuke delató que estaba bastante furioso y fastidiado, Karin casi se compadeció del ANBU.

\- Asesinaron a un escuadrón ANBU, no los dejaré pasar. - sentenció cortante, la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo luego de oír la voz de su padre, era más fría que la de él. Era un sonido sombrío. Lo vio desechar su máscara y se quedó casi petrificado.

Su progenitor era una persona sombría, carente de emoción.

 _Parecido a él._

\- Hn, Suigetsu.-

\- Claro, claro. - avanzó unos pasos empuñando su espada.- Supongo que hacer el trabajo sucio es una de mis especialidades. -

Sanosuke alzó una ceja casi divertido ante la actitud del subordinado del _bastardo_ de su padre. Obviamente, que cómo mantenía su rostro cubierto, sus expresiones faciales no eran vistas por sus contrincantes. A pesar de ver como el criminal Suigetsu se posicionaba frente a él, se mantuvo quieto. Observó con detenimiento la espada que tenía en sus manos, esa arma le había pertenecido al fallecido Momochi Zabuza, uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Sonrió levemente, el peso de la Kubikiribōchō del albino no sería un problema para él.

\- Veamos si eres tan fuerte como para ser un Capitán ANBU, niño. – murmuró el espadachín divertido.

Su mirada violeta se volvió dura, el Comandante se mantenía inmutable ante la presencia de ellos. Podría ser que a pesar de saber que estaban en el libro de los mayores criminales no conocía cuán fuertes era. Casi se lamentó por él. Se abalanzó hacia el enmascarado rápidamente abanicando su enorme espada en dirección a su oponente. Pero el pelinegro lo esquivo con tanta facilidad que logró cabrearlo, dándose cuenta que el pequeño se estaba burlando de él. Su arma se impactó fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo un agujero en la tierra y levantando polvo. Sus orbes viajaron por toda la zona al no verlo pero ensanchó levemente los ojos girándose a la derecha y sin poder defenderse, recibió una pata que lo tiró unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

Sanosuke sabía que su oponente no tenía oportunidad contra él pero, sin embargo, no se permitió subestimarlo. Lo vio aterrizar apoyando una mano para no impactar contra el suelo y luego colocarse en posición ofensiva nuevamente. Observó cómo Suigetsu apretaba un poco más fuerte el mango de la espada, delatándolo que estaba por atacar. Debía sacarle esa arma, se propuso. Esta vez, decidió dar el primer paso en el enfrentamiento, golpeándolo en el estómago levantándolo un poco para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro que ante el impacto se deshizo. Retrocedió unos metros, había olvidado que el Hozuki poseía esa habilidad.

Sin tiempo de pensar, el renegado blandió su espada ferozmente haciendo que Sanosuke desapareciera de la vista de todos para que unos segundos más tarde cortarle con su katana un pie y luego el brazo con el que sostenía el arma, sacándosela al instante. Suigetsu mientras se regeneraba observo la facilidad con que el pequeño ANBU empuñaba _su_ espada haciéndole recordar inevitablemente a cierta pelirosa. Chasqueó la lengua ante sus pensamientos, lo interesante y frustrante ahí era que ¡El mocoso lo había derrotado en pocos minutos! Eso era más que humillante.

Jûgo al ver como el Comandante agitaba a la Kubikiribōchō decidió intervenir sin importarle que molestara a su compañero por su interferencia. El pelinegro antes de poder atacar saltó hacia atrás evitando ser golpeado por un brazo mutado, el hombre alto de pelo anaranjado había saltado a defender a su camarada. Por lo que ahora eran dos contra uno, no quería mostrar sus habilidades pero no tenía opción. Los vio atacar de modo sincronizado hacia él, sin poder evitarlo, envió un poco más de chakra a sus pies para poder esquivar los ataques de ambos. Cinco golpes, siete, nueve, diez, trece, un poco fastidiado golpeó duramente con su puño a Jûgo haciendo que se doblase a la mitad para luego encarar a Suigetsu que había retrocedido un poco ante el ataque.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció aún más viendo cómo uno de sus subordinados era derrotado con facilidad por el adolescente. Lo observó pelear con el albino quién se defendía con un kunai, podía apostar que el ANBU simplemente estaba jugando con ellos ¿Los estaba reteniendo? Podría ser posible ya que el resto del escuadrón se había retirado. Eso significaba que habían ido a buscar a alguien, quizá con mucha suerte a Naruto así él no tendría que ir hasta la jodida torre. Sin poder reaccionar, observó como la espada de Suigetsu que ahora empuñaba el Comandante, empezaba a desprender ¿Rayos? ¿Eso era el Chidori? Entrecerró los ojos interesado.

¿Quién diablos era el mocoso ese?

* * *

Se encontraban en la torre que estaba en medio del Bosque de la muerte donde se realizaban los exámenes Chunnin, esperando pacientes a que todos llegaran. Últimamente, cada vez más chicos pasaban la fase uno y dos de las pruebas, por lo que recurrían a pruebas de combate antes de pasar a la tercera etapa. Midiendo aún más las habilidades de los ninjas, se habían vuelto más estrictos. Pero no por una cuestión de desmerecer a los Gennin, sino porque eran situaciones a las que se requieren a los mejores. Además, de que la derrota, hacía que los participantes se esforzaran más, fortaleciéndolos.

Sentados tomando un poco de té, los Kages se hallaban mirando los documentos que contenían las capacidades de cada participante. Ya había pasado el primer día y ningún equipo se había hecho presente. Gaara entrecerró su mirada al recordar la etapa oscura de su vida, sin duda estaría agradecido por siempre de que su amigo rubio lo haya salvado. Naruto, por su parte, se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada atenta de los líderes y se alejó unos pasos.

\- Hokage-sama. - el rubio se dio la vuelta viendo a los ANBU, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde está su comandante?-

\- Se han infiltrado renegamos, el Capitán cree que parecen ser de Akatsuki.-

\- ¿Pudieron reconocerlos? - cuestionó sintiendo a los Kages tensarse.

\- Solamente a una, Uzumaki Karin.-

Silencio.

La mirada zafiro del Kage se endureció, la presencia de esa mujer significaba que su ex –compañero, Uchiha Sasuke, también lo estaba ¿Entonces era cierto que se había unido a Akatsuki? Podría ser, el azabache siempre había sido impredecible, aun siendo su mejor amigo nunca pudo adivinar en lo que estaba pensando. Apretó los labios y miró de reojo a Shikaku Nara, éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza, claramente corroborando sus ideas. El Uchiha claramente se había vuelto un completo criminal.

\- Un minuto. - habló el pelirrojo.- ¿Su Capitán se quedó con ellos?-

\- Hai, Kazekage-sama. -

\- Nos ocuparemos de eso.- murmuró Naruto luego fijó su vista a los ANBU que aún continuaban arrodillados. - Vayan a patrullar los alrededores y sin ven algún movimiento sospechoso avisen de inmediato.-

\- Hai. - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo para después desaparecer.

\- Claramente el líder del escuadrón quiere hacerse cargo del Uchiha. - habló con pereza el Raikage, Darui.

\- Parece ser bastante confiado. - susurró el Mizukage.- Pero por el momento lo está entreteniendo. Deberíamos ir por él.-

\- No. Dejaríamos esta zona desprotegida, es la más susceptible y pueden esconderse con facilidad. - contradijo Gaara.

\- Tks. - chasqueó el Kage de pelo celeste.- ¿Entonces qué propones?-

\- Iré yo. - se apresuró a decir el Hokage.

\- ¿Y qué nos asegura de que no lo dejarás ir? - escupió el Raikage.

\- Porque tengo asuntos que tratar con él.-

Sin esperar palabras por parte de los demás Kages se retiró. Darui había dejado en evidencia que aún no confiaba en su juicio cuando se trataba de Sasuke, y estaba seguro que los demás estaban igual. Si supieran lo que realmente pensaba en esos momentos, no lo juzgarían de ese modo. El escuadrón que había hecho acto de presencia en la sala era de su ahijado Sanosuke, los reconoció al instante. Eso significaba que él estaba reteniendo a su padre para que él vaya, o acaso ¿Tenía planeado algo más? Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas. El pequeño azabache no mataría a su propio padre ¿Verdad? Apretó la mandíbula y a toda velocidad junto con un par de ANBU, desapareció del Bosque de la Muerte.

* * *

Taro escupió un poco de sangre al momento en que se doblaba y caía de rodillas, miró con furia a su atacante. Hikari esquivó unos kunai's y luego corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero herido, colocando sus manos en el estómago del castaño para poder sanarlo. Observó de reojo al Uzumaki quien se encontraba peleando arduamente con sus oponentes. Apretó los labios y vio temerosa cómo Minato estaba siendo poco a poco acorralado. Los ninjas a los que se estaban enfrentando no poseían banda de ninguna Aldea por lo que sacaron la conclusión de que eran renegados.

Oprimió un grito histérico en su garganta ¿eso significaba que Konoha estaba siendo atacada? Probablemente sí, era lo más seguro. Ensanchó levemente los ojos ¡Su padre también estaba en la Aldea! Y ella cómo estúpida en el Bosque sin hacer nada productivo, por más que se tratase de su progenitor, debían avisar al Hokage. Un gemido atrapó su atención viendo como Minato caí en el suelo para luego levantarse y encestarle en el pecho un Rasengan al enemigo. Por su respiración agitada, le dio la señal de que no le quedaba mucho chakra. Apretó los puños mientras se levantaba, no le importaba quedar como la bastarda de un renegado o la descendiente del Clan maldito. Saltó hacia el grupo de los seis ninjas.

No podía dejar a sus compañeros morir frente a ella.

\- Shānnarō!- gritó al momento en que su puño impactó contra el suelo quebrajándolo.

\- Ten cuidado, _teme_.- masculló molesto Minato, por suerte había previsto el ataque de su compañera.

\- Descansa un poco _dobe,_ yo me ocuparé de ahora en adelante.- volteó para mirarlo y sonreírle dejando a un impactado Uzumaki.

\- Tks, ya quisiera.- habló posicionándose al lado de Hikari luego de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.

\- Están locos si piensan que me dejarán fuera de esto.- masculló efusivo Taro apareciendo a la izquierda de la fémina, quedando ésta en el medio.- Aunque después nos tendrás que explicar que mierda es _eso.-_

\- Eso es ¡¿El Sharingan?!- gritó uno de los criminales retrocediendo asustado al igual que todos los demás.-

\- Hmp.-

* * *

El ANBU pelinegro golpeó a Suigetsu en el pecho fuertemente con su puño mandándolo a los pies de su líder, Sasuke. El Uchiha entornó los ojos, claramente el pequeño ninja de Konoha se estaba burlando. Vio cómo con una patada se deshacía de la pelirroja, quién luego se levantaba con un poco de dificultad. Masculló un monosílabo en donde sus súbditos entendieron que él se haría cargo del mocoso ya que estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto, retrocedieron unos metros colocándose por detrás de su líder azabache.

Sasuke y Sanosuke quedaron frente a frente con una postura firme y recta, el azabache desenfundó rápidamente a Chokuto para atacar al más pequeño. El Haruno apenas tuvo tiempo de blandir la espada del albino y poder frenar el ataque. Con un movimiento increíble, el Uchiha mando a volar a Kubikiribōchō que se clavó cerca de Suigetsu quién sonrió alegremente. Sanosuke reaccionó velozmente y empuñó su katana que relampagueaba al igual que Chokuto. Ambas armas chocaron con fuerza, soltando pequeños rayos que se impactaban en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, los contrincantes se separaron y formaron sincronizada mente una posición de manos, sorprendiendo a los espectadores ante la igualdad de técnicas.

\- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!- gritaron los hombres al momento en que salían de sus bocas una gran cantidad de fuego.

Luego de que sus bolas de fuego impactaran una con la otra se quedaron en silencio. El Comandante ANBU tenía los ojos levemente ensanchados, eran demasiados iguales, incluso pensaban en los mismos ataques. Pero su padre lo sobrepasaba en fuerza, cerró sus puños apretando fuertemente. Él no podía rendirse, hizo crujir su mandíbula. No le quedaba otra que utilizar las _otras_ técnicas que le quedaban.

Cargó chakra en su puño y a toda velocidad se dirigió a su progenitor, quién muy sorprendido logró esquivar el potente y mortal ataque, haciendo que el ANBU rompiera el suelo y que su equipo saltara fuera del alcance del impacto. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y sin poder controlarse, el Sharingan apareció en sus ojos. Esa era una técnica de Sakura ¿acaso ese era el hijo de ella? No, a lo mejor habría sido un alumno, había escuchado que ella era sensei. Trató de relajarse al sentir cómo un chakra bastante conocido se dirigía hacia ellos. Vio cómo el Capitán, se daba vuelta con arrogancia para encararlo.

\- Hmp. - soltó el ANBU haciendo enojar al albino por su arrogancia.

\- Mocoso del demoño.- masculló.

Naruto apareció junto a dos ANBU que estaban a ambos lados del Kage. Antes de el rubio que pudiera gesticular alguna palabra, el pelinaranja dominado por el sello maldito se abalanzó hacia el Hokage. Pero fue interceptado por el pequeño Comandante quién lo hizo tranquilizarse, más nadie vio el cómo lo logró. Quedaron sumergidos en un silencio que fue interrumpido por Karin quién fue a socorrer a su compañero evitando la mirada de todos pero Jûgo vio la mirada de terror que ésta poseía.

\- ¿Te uniste a Akatsuki? - cuestionó seriamente el Kage viendo como Sanosuke se colocaba a su derecha.

\- Eso no te incumbe. - escupió el azabache.- Tengo que hablar contigo, ahora.-

\- ¿Hablar?- arqueó una ceja un poco incrédulo.- ¿Tanto escándalo para eso?-

\- Tks.-

\- Como sea, vayamos al Bosque de la Muerte en dónde están los otros Kages.-

\- ¿No nos colocarás supresores?- preguntó con burla Sasuke.

\- Si hubieras querido masacrar a Konoha, ya lo hubieras hecho.-

Comenzó a correr siendo resguardado por un ANBU y su ahijado, el otro uniformado se había quedado para encontrar los cuerpos de sus camaradas que el equipo renegado había matado. Éstos eran seguidos por Sasuke y sus subordinados, en dónde un albino miraba molesto al pequeño que estaba frente a él. Jamás olvidaría la paliza que le dio el mocoso. Al comenzar a adentrarse al Bosque en dónde estaba en proceso la segunda fase del examen, escucharon unos sonidos. Por lo que el rubio pasó por ahí seguido por el resto de sus acompañantes.

Sasuke fue testigo cómo por primera vez, en toda la noche, el cuerpo del pequeño Comandante ANBU se tensaba. Observó de reojo el combate que se estaba realizando a unos metros de ellos, un trio de Gennin se enfrentaba a un numeroso grupo de ninjas pero el último fue derrumbado por un poderoso puño. _Demasiado_ similar al ataque del ANBU. Al seguir de largo el enfrentamiento y dirigirse velozmente a la Torre captó por breves segundos la mirada de la fémina, era de color _rojizada._ Era el _Sharingan._ Ensanchó los ojos sorprendido mientras ataba algunos cabos al momento en que llegaban al edificio.

\- Explícame _dobe_ ¿Cómo es que una niña tenía el Sharingan? ¡¿Es una hija de Itachi?!- vociferó molesto.

Todos quedaron estáticos, Karin cerró los ojos ya que ella se había dado cuenta anteriormente mientras que Jûgo apretaba los labios negándose a romper el silencio. Naruto observó de reojo a su ahijado y levantó la mano, en señal para que el otro ANBU se retirase así tenían más privacidad para _ese_ asunto que no estaba en sus planes hablarlo. Por suerte aún era de noche y ningún Gennin se encontraba cerca. Pidió perdón silenciosamente a Sakura mientras carraspeaba para hablar.

\- Escucha…-

\- Dilo de una puta vez.-

\- Hmp.- la atención de todos se concentró en el Capitán.- Jamás te imaginé cómo alguien tan _despistado_ e _inocente_ como mi Imōto.- habló con burla haciendo palidecer al azabache.

\- ¿Qué…?-

\- Hn.- se quitó la máscara revelando su rostro robándole el aliento a todos los renegados mientras que el rubio cerraba los ojos.-

Sasuke abrió la boca sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire, se iba a desmayar.

\- ¿I-Itachi?- balbuceó.

\- Īe. - negó divertido ante la imagen que tenía frente a él y la situación. - Mi nombre es _Haruno_ Sanosuke, y la que vio en el Bosque es mi Imôto Hikari. - informó viendo como su padre había dejado de respirar, sonrió con burla. - Un placer conocerlo, Chichi*.-

El calor abandonó el cuerpo de Sasuke.

* * *

*Chichi: Padre.

¡Ta dá! ¿Qué les pareció? Amé escribir la última parte.

En realidad iba a esperar un poco más pero creo que iba a ser díficil, aparte se vienen los combates Chunnin en dónde la pequeña Hikari luchará ¿Qué creen que dirá Sasuke? ¿O acaso la malvada escritora lo hará desmayarse antes de que hable? Todo puede ser xD

En fin, gracias por leer y me gustaría que dejen sus opiniones respecto al capítulo de hoy.

Nos leemos la próxima semana :) ¡Saludos!

.

PD: Para los que leen mis otros Fic's, les aviso que actualicé Broken Woman y mañana subiré el capítulo 8 de Los Pétalos Asesinos.


	8. Shannaro!

**¡Hola!**

Lo sé, lo sé. Realmente me tardé u.u pero sé que son buenas personas y hallaran el perdón en sus corazones (? Bueno, está vez tengo una muy buena razón, dos, para ser más exactos. La primera, estoy en una época de crisis en la Facultad, hay tanto para estudiar y tp que hacer que ya no puedo leer Fic's tranquilamente. Y la segunda razón, es que hace unas semanas ocurrió un suceso trágico en mi vida, perdí a alguien importante y no tenía ganas de nada (aunque el capi ya estaba listo). Pero me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta al ver sus review y tantas amenazas :')

Bien, sé que muchos querran ver sufrir al papasote de Sasuke... Y va a hacer así pero no en este capítulo xD Al igual que la reacción de Sanosuke.

Les agradezco a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer, dejarme un review, agregar la historia a sus Favoritos o follow. De verdad, muchas gracias. Me ayudan mucho a seguir.

¡Oh! Y gracias por los comentarios, a los que dejan en anónimo que no les puedo dejar un mensaje :D

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***La guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 ***La Alianza no existe.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 ***Verán sucesos que no pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje vulgar.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia si.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Shannaro!

Estaba teniendo una reacción similar a la que tuvo el día en que le contaron la verdad sobre Itachi. Sentía el cuerpo paralizado y tembloroso, incluso la leve acción de respirar le costaba. Observaba atónito al adolescente que estaba frente a él, la viva imagen de su hermano mayor pero que era _hijo_ de él junto a la pequeña niña que estaba en el Bosque de la Muerte. Trató de calmarse, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él, y no debía perder el control.

Ahora entendía por qué Obito lo había mantenido cautivo.

Sanosuke, en cambio a la reacción de su padre, estaba extasiado con la mirada que le profesaba su progenitor. No pudo evitar que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, destilando burla y arrogancia. Jamás, ni siquiera en sus remotos sueños se habría imaginado una situación como esa. Al parecer, el desertor de Sasuke no tenía ni más la mínima idea de que era padre. Había resultado ser un poco inocente después de _todo_ lo que le había hecho a su madre. Inmediatamente, ante la imagen de la mujer de cabellos rosas en su mente, su sonrisa se esfumó. La seriedad volvió a hacerse presente en sus facciones. No debía olvidar lo que aquel hombre le había hecho a su madre.

Naruto miraba a ambos, realmente nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que el Uchiha no supiera que era padre. Observó de reojo al adolescente, poseía un semblante serio pero en sus ojos había mucha oscuridad. Frunció un poco el ceño ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Sanosuke? Taka, por su parte, estaba un poco anonado ante la situación. Suigetsu arrugó la frente, por lo que sabía, Sasuke deseaba arrasar Konoha y a sus habitantes por todo lo que le había pasado a su hermano, Itachi. Pero la noticia cambiaba todos los planes ¿verdad? Aunque su líder era bastante desgraciado, por lo que la destrucción de Konoha estaba en pie. Un chasquido de lengua llamó la atención de todos haciéndolos voltear hacia el rubio.

\- Más tarde hablaran. - el Kage miró de reojo al menor quién se colocó nuevamente la máscara.- Ve y registra los alrededores. -

\- Hai. - hizo una reverencia para luego esfumarse delante de todos.

\- ¿Qué mierda significa esto Naruto?- habló luego de unos minutos Sasuke con las cejas fruncidas.

\- Creo que no es necesario que te lo explique. - el rubio indiferente lo observó seriamente. - Colóquense las máscaras, luego hablaremos. -

El Hokage le tendió una máscara ANBU a Karin, quién un poco dudosa la agarró para luego colocársela al igual que el resto de Taka. Sin embargo Sasuke, mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos celestes del Uzumaki. Analizando todas las posibilidades para luego de unos tediosos y tensos segundos, colocarse la máscara luego de bufar con completo fastidio. El Uchiha no era una persona paciente, sobre todo a la hora de querer respuestas. Como en ese momento.

El rubio sin más, se fue adentrando al edificio seguido por los renegados, que a medida que avanzaban se iban colocando las capuchas. Debían ser cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos. Se dirigieron a una sala, encontrándose en el camino a varios Jonin que miraban algo desconfiados a los "ANBU". Al entrar en la habitación, pudieron encontrarse con los Kages. Pero el único que volteó su mirada fue el Kazekage de la Arena, observando con sus fríos orbes turquesas a los recién llegados.

\- ¿Todo en orden? -

\- Hai. -

\- ¿Y al final, el Uchiha se encuentra aquí?- preguntó el Raikage una vez que dejó de lado la conversación con el otro Kage.

\- Simplemente fue una falsa alarma. - comentó sentándose en la silla desocupada.

\- No lo habrás dejado ir ¿Verdad? - murmuró Darui despreocupadamente, pero todos sabían que había sido una clara indirecta.

\- Hn. -

Naruto se negó a contestar, por lo que chasqueó la lengua haciendo que el moreno se encoja de hombros. Los renegados, que en ese momento se encontraban vestidos con trajes ANBU, se colocaron detrás del rubio ignorando las miradas de los Kages, sobre todo la del pelirrojo. El Uzumaki sacó más fichas que contenían los datos de los Genin. Intencionalmente, agarró la de Haruno Hikari haciendo que Taka la mirase con interés. Sasuke quedó anonado ante la belleza de su hija.

 _Su hija._

Todo le estaba pareciendo tan raro.

\- Oe Hokage. - llamó el Mizukage. - ¿Esa no es la hija de la medic-nin Haruno Sakura?- preguntó interesado y curioso.

\- Si .- el rubio sonrió levemente, nervioso ante la postura tensa que había adquirido su amigo.

\- Pásamela. - manoteó la ficha y luego sonrió abiertamente a lo que Gaara, si hubiese tenido cejas en ese momento tendría una alzada. – Vaya, es realmente bella. –

\- Y talentosa.- añadió el rubio orgulloso de su sobrina postiza.

\- Es hija de Sakura-san después de todo.- murmuró el Kazekage ganándose una par de miradas.

\- Si pero, siempre tuve una duda ¿quién es el padre? -

Silencio.

\- ¡Oe Chōjūrō, esas cosas no se preguntan! – Darui miró con reproche al peli-celeste quién sonrió nervioso.

\- Lo siento. -

\- Pero. - el Raikage miró atento a la niña de la foto.- Tengo entendido que había tenido gemelos. El otro es un niño genio ¿no?-

\- Aa. - asintió el pelirrojo un poco fastidiado de que hablen tanto de su amiga.- Sanosuke.-

\- ¿Y él no se presenta a los exámenes?- preguntó curioso Chōjūrō.

\- No, Sanosuke es Jonin.- informó el rubio.

\- ¡Jonin! Increíble. -

Naruto rogaba internamente de que dejaran de hablar de los adolescentes. Sabía que la mayoría de la población había quedado impactada al enterarse del embarazo de la Haruno. Muchos sacaron sus propias conclusiones, tachándola de traidora y de zorra. Y al nacer los gemelos, las posibles historias fueron en incremento al encontrarle un gran parecido a los Uchiha. La maternidad de la peli-rosa no había sido para nada fácil. Pero siempre se las arregló para caminar con la frente en alto y poder avanzar. Observó de reojo por unos pocos segundos al azabache, sabiendo que estaría molesto por hablar de su "familia".

Estaba seguro que si podría, en ese momento, mataría a todos los presentes en la habitación. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada al igual que sus puños. Agradeció en algún punto de su mente, que Karin mantenga oculto sus chakras. Estaba usando su gran autocontrol para que no apareciera el Sharingan en sus ojos. Le cabreaba bastante que hablen tan deliberadamente de _su_ mujer y de _sus_ hijos. Sobre todo le jodía bastante la confianza de Gaara hacia Sakura. Pero, algo había captado su atención ¿Nadie sabía que él era el padre de los hijos de la Haruno? ¿Por qué mantenían todo en secreto? Se contuvo de soltar un gruñido, claro, el jodido consejo. A lo mejor, hubieran asesinado a los gemelos si se enteraban que poseían sangre Uchiha.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago. Muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza, tenía una gran duda acerca de lo que había pasado Sakura. Y sospechaba que había sido un martirio. Si se ponía a pensar, la Haruno habría sufrido demasiado ante el rechazo de la población y ante la muerte de sus padres, tuvo que encargarse de todo ella sola. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseaba golpearse contra algo o que Sakura vaya y le dé un par de puñetazos que tanto se merecía.

Era un jodido bastardo.

* * *

Hikari frunció el ceño mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, nunca había prestado atención a su físico o apariencia, pero en ese momento, necesitaba un relajante baño. Hacía unas pocas horas había finalizado el segundo examen Chunin, y al haber estado en el Bosque de la Muerte por tres días enfrentándose continuamente a enemigos, le había pasado factura. Soltó un bufido mientras se deshacía la trenza que comúnmente llevaba para hacerse dos coletas altas, dejando su flequillo suelto para que le cayera hacia un costado.

Salió de la habitación para luego dirigirse al medio de la plataforma de combate donde todos se encontraban posicionándose en hileras para que le dieran la parte final del exámen. Ella sabía que el tercero constaba de una pelea en dónde tu oponente podía ser tu propio compañero. Rogo internamente que no le tocara con alguno de sus amigos. Observó detenidamente a los grupos que quedaban, estaba el equipo de su mejor amiga Yûki Yamanaka pero también estaban Nara Souta, Inuzuka Kai y Aburame Ryu. Y por supuesto, el equipo de la Arena en donde estaba el muchacho llamado Yoshio.

Miró detenidamente el lugar, frente a ellos había una fina pantalla que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. En los costados y en la parte de atrás, había balcones. Supuso que sería para los espectadores. El balcón que estaba por detrás de ellos, que era un poco más ancho que los otros, había cuatro sillas grandes y pudo divisar que estaban los Kages por lo que abrió un poco sorprendida los ojos. Ahora que miraba detenidamente había varios ANBU. Sintió una mirada penetrante de parte de uno de los uniformados pero decidió ignorarlo, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica.

\- ¡Presten atención! - un Jonin se paró al frente de ellos junto a otros y entre ellos, la Haruno pudo ver cómo su madre le sonreía abiertamente. - Primero que nada los felicito por llegar a esta etapa. En unos minutos, en la pantalla que aparece detrás de mí aparecerán los nombres de los oponentes que deberán enfrentarse para pasar la tercera etapa del examen que se realizará en este momento. -

\- Con todo respeto. - la voz de Souta Nara se hizo presente entre los Genin. - Pensé que el tercer examen se daría luego de una semana. -

\- Por razones de los Kages, se adelantaran. - contestó secamente haciendo que el muchacho frunciera el ceño al no recibir una respuesta concreta.

Minato entrecerró los ojos por un instante y giró un poco la cabeza para toparse con los ojos celestes de su padre. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió su vista hacia adelante. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y podía apostar que estaba relacionado con los renegados que estaban escondidos en el Bosque de la Muerte. Anteriormente había hablado con sus compañeros y ellos llegaron a la misma conclusión que él. Estaban atacando a la Aldea, y el adelanto de los exámenes lo confirmaba.

\- Bien. Ahora les pido que miren la pantalla, cuando aparezcan los nombres, el resto deberá subir para que los contrincantes puedan comenzar la pelea. -

Naruto poseía una mirada seria, se había percatado que varios de los Genin ya tenían sus sospechas. Y por la mirada que le mandó su primogénito, había acertado. Pero no podía poner en peligro a los jóvenes y cancelar el tercer examen, los alertaría a todos. Provocando un gran alboroto y probablemente, Akatsuki adelantaría sus planes para atacar la Aldea.

Tenía las manos sudorosas y no era por el calor precisamente. Su boca estaba seca y entreabierta pero por suerte, nadie podía verlo gracias al traje y máscara ANBU que tenía puesto. Sus orbes no se apartaban de la figura de la mujer de cabellera rosada. Estaba tan hermosa. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó al verla sonreír y quiso golpearse contra la pared, estaba reaccionando como un estúpido adolescente pero era algo que no podía evitar. Sakura era la única que lo ponía de ese modo, como un idiota enamorado.

Los primeros nombres saltaron en la pantalla por lo que el resto empezó a subir por las escaleras. Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban en el balcón derecho mientras que Karin y Jugo en el izquierdo. El Uchiha se quedó sin aliento cuando frente a él pasó la pequeña Hikari con una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba con un chico de pelo castaño. Su hija tenía la misma aura que su madre, no sólo le recordaba a Sakura sino que también a Mikoto. La gemela debía ser pura bondad. Por un momento pensó que la Haruno mayor iría porque se encontraba su hija pero se equivocó. Ella había ido al otro balcón.

\- Gusto en verte, Sasuke. -

Su corazón brincó más no lo demostró. Sus ojos fríos se posaron en Kakashi quién había pasado frente a él. Apretó la mandíbula pero luego se tranquilizó. El peli-plata no diría nada. Naruto parecía ser que estaba bastante asustado por su Aldea, puesto que le había pedido a él y a su equipo que permanezcan como ANBU para poder estar presentes en el examen y observar si había algún movimiento sospechoso. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que el rubio quería que viera a su hija pelear.

Hikari observaba la pelea en donde Kai Inuzuka salió victorioso contra un chico de la aldea de la Arena llamado Hiroshi, por lo que su madre sonrió orgullosa ante su alumno. El segundo combate se desarrolló entre Taro y la hermosa Yûki Yamanaka quien lamentablemente, perdió ante el chico Hyuga. Los orbes esmeraldas de la pequeña brillaron al saber que le tocaba a ella, sin saber que las miradas de sus padres hicieron lo mismo. Antes de bajar, Minato le apretó el hombro.

\- Ten cuidado _teme. -_

 _-_ Hmp, lo tendré. _Dobe.-_

Llegó a la pista, posicionándose al frente del muchacho contra el que le tocaba pelear. Raiko, de la Aldea del Rayo. Tenía la piel morena, su cabello era de color pelirrojo y poseía ojos color turquesa, una combinación bastante linda. Pero lamentablemente el chico mantenía su mirada sería, llena de resentimiento. Hikari torció la boca, el tipo no le daba buena espina.

\- Bien, recuerden que está prohibido matar a su oponente y si lo hacen quedarán descalificados. - advirtió el Jonin al sentir el aura del chico. - ¡Comiencen!-

Ninguno de los dos se movió, tenían la mirada fija sobre el otro. A Sakura le sorprendió la mirada llena de seriedad que poseía su pequeña hija mientras que Sasuke frunció el ceño bajo la máscara, no le gustaba como el idiota miraba a su primogénita. Por otro lado, Taka sentía curiosidad sobre las habilidades de Hikari, sabían que no era un genio como Sanosuke pero querían ver hasta dónde se comparaban.

Los ojos zafiros de Minato se volvieron fríos como el hielo.

\- Raiton: Rai Mae Geri! (Patada Voltaica Frontal) –

A una increíble velocidad, Raiko se abalanzó contra Hikari, propinándole una patada frontal provista de chakra de rayo. La adolescente a duras a penas se pudo proteger con ambos brazos utilizándolos cómo escudo que, sin embargo, la hizo retroceder unos metros debido a la fuerza del ataque. El pelirrojo retrocedió unos metros mientras sonreía con arrogancia haciendo que la Haruno frunciera el ceño. El Hokage entrecerró la mirada, al darse cuenta que el chico sabía técnicas avanzadas.

Raiko era un prodigio.

\- Pensé que estarías en el suelo. - dijo con sinceridad el del Rayo.

\- Necesitarás más que eso para derrotarme. - habló indiferente la gemela ignorando el ardor en sus antebrazos.

\- Veamos cuanto resistes, _Haruno. -_ escupió con burla.

La fémina apretó la mandíbula posicionándose defensivamente esperando el siguiente ataque. No debía perder la calma.

\- Raiton: Utsu Seiteki (Golpe Estático) –

El joven del Rayo atacó a la adolescente con múltiples golpes de puños y patadas, en dónde sus extremidades brillaban a causa de que el chakra era visible. Hikari esquivaba los ataques tan rápido cómo podía. Sabía de qué se trataba el Jutsu, si la llegaba a golpear sus músculos quedarían adormecidos por lo que decidió contraatacar con su puño cargado de chakra pero el pelirrojo la esquivó, haciendo que golpee el suelo provocando una grieta en el suelo.

\- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!-

Una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de la fémina haciendo que los ojos de su oponente se abrieran mostrando sorpresa pero reaccionó moviéndose, evitando el Jutsu. El pelirrojo pudo notar la respiración agitada de la Haruno, al parecer hacía poco que había aprendido la técnica por lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Vaya, al final los rumores eran ciertos. - unos cuantos pares de ojos observaron a Raiko con furia.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - la Haruno se quiso morder la lengua, había caído en el juego del muchacho.

\- Pues, dicen muchas cosas de ti y tu familia. - comentó misteriosamente sonriendo aún más al ver el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada de la fémina.

\- Tks. La charla para después. - espetó seriamente pero su voz tembló y se maldijo internamente. Su familia era su punto débil.

\- La débil Hikari- _chan_. - habló con burla haciendo que varios fruncieran el ceño.

\- No me inter…-

\- El prodigio y asesino a sangre fría, Sanosuke. - la chica de mirada esmeralda apretó los labios mientras que bajaba un poco su cabeza haciendo que el flequillo tapara sus ojos.

Sasuke apretó los puños.

\- La puta Sakura. -

El Sharingan apareció en los ojos del Uchiha.

\- Cállate. - su voz cortante destilaba furia.

\- Y cómo no, un padre traidor y asesino.-

\- ¡Que te calles! -

Ante el grito de Hikari, Raiko rápidamente le encestó una fuerte patada en el estómago y luego en la mejilla utilizando el Raiton: Rai Mae Geri, haciéndola volar unos cuantos metros arriba. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos mientras en cámara lenta pasaba su hija con el rostro golpeado, saliéndole sangre por la boca. Quiso gritar con desesperación al ver cómo el cuerpo de su pequeña se estrellaba contra el suelo.

\- Hn.- sonrió triunfante Raiko.

\- Bueno…- comenzó a hablar el Jonin al ver que la pequeña no se movía. - El ganador es…-

\- Esto, aún no termina. -

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos cómo Hikari se levantaba tambaleante mientras hablaba firmemente. Los ojos turquesas del pelirrojo observaron cómo la fémina se colocaba en posición de ataque. Realmente la chica lo tenía sorprendido. Sasuke junto con Taka observaron con los ojos ensanchados a la Haruno menor, la fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

\- Nadie insulta a mi familia. - escupió.

\- ¡Demuéstrale quién manda!- vociferó Taro mientras que el resto se mantuvo con la mirada fija en la fémina, brindándole su apoyo en silencio.

A una velocidad impresionante, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar, Hikari hizo unos sellos con las manos impresionando a Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y Minato.

\- Chidori! – gritó al momento en que de su mano izquierda, comenzó a materializarse una maza de chakra de tipo Raiton.

Corrió hacia el pelirrojo que estaba petrificado, no podía creer que una chica como ella sabría utilizar una técnica tan poderosa como esa, simplemente no podía moverse. Sus músculos no respondían debido a la cantidad de energía que había utilizado. Contra toda expectativa, a un metro de Raiko, deshizo el Chidori y con su puño derecho golpeó al pelirrojo haciéndolo estampar contra la pared, rompiéndola en el acto. La fémina respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sonreía felizmente.

\- Raiko está fuera de combate, la ganadora es ¡Haruno Hikari!- exclamó el Jonin al ver al pelirrojo inconsciente.

\- Shannaro!- exclamó eufórica alzando su puño a la altura de su mentón para luego reírse nerviosamente.

La pequeña sintió a sus piernas temblar pero antes de tocar el suelo, Kakashi la agarró sonriéndole con orgullo a lo que la Haruno lo observó tímidamente. El peli-plata la llevó al balcón de un salto, aterrizando frente a Sasuke y Suigetsu quienes entrecerraron la mirada sabiendo que lo hacía apropósito. Sin embargo, el azabache se sintió aliviado al verla sonreír hacia sus compañeros que se acercaban a ella mientras que su sensei la dejaba en el piso.

\- Vaya susto que nos diste Hikari-chan. - dijo el castaño una vez que se acercó. - Pensé que lo derrotarías utilizando el Chidori.-

\- No es el estilo de ella. - habló Minato indiferente aunque sus ojos mostraron preocupación.

\- Gracias por preocuparse, Taro-kun, Minato-kun. - agradeció mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

\- Eres muy mona Hikari-chan. - sonrió juguetonamente al ver el rostro enrojecido de su compañera.

\- Tks. -

\- Oe, no te enojes Minato. -

Sasuke tenía una ceja alzada ante la confianza que tenían esos dos con su hija, sobretodo el hijo de Naruto, algo en su interior le decía que el chico nunca le agradaría. Un olor a cerezos inundó sus fosas nasales al momento en que una cabellera rosada se hacía presente frente a él. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al tenerla tan cerca. Sakura se acercó a Hikari para curarle un poco las heridas de los brazos, eran quemaduras y no quería que su pequeña tenga cicatrices.

\- Oka-san. - murmuró la pequeña.

\- Bien hecho Hikari-chan. - le sonrió dulcemente a su hija para luego voltear a ver al Uzumaki. - Así que ¿Ya son novios, Minato-kun?-

\- ¡O-oka-san! – exclamó con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza la gemela menor mientras que el hijo del Hokage volteó el rostro a un lado para que no vean el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Ya, ya. Vayan con sus amigos, luego me cuentan.-

Hikari entrecerró los ojos, su madre sabía cómo avergonzarla a veces. El nuevo Equipo de Hatake Kakashi se marchó con el resto de los Genin ante la mirada esmeralda de la peli-rosa. Soltó un leve suspiro mientras se daba vuelta pero sus ojos chocaron con los negros del ANBU. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y en su estómago aparecían unas molestas mariposas causándole cosquillas. Tragó suavemente al momento en que se colocaba frente al ANBU.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun?- murmuró.

\- Sa-ku-ra. – habló del mismo modo logrando cortarle la respiración a la nombrada.

\- ¿Qué…?-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, la sujetó rápidamente pero con delicadeza de la mano, para luego desaparecer ante la vista de todos.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Lamento si no era lo que tenían previsto pero creo que Hikari necesitaba un poco más de protagonismo. Por cierto ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sanosuke? ¿Qué pensará en estos momento? En el próximo capi verán que ronda por la cabeza de este personaje tan aclamado (?

¡Y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura! ¿Qué piensan que sucederá? :O El próximo capítulo está en proceso (ya casi terminado) pero si quieren algo en especial me avisan :)

Trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar pero no les prometo mucho. Puede ser en una o dos semanas, todo dependerá de la cantidad de cosas que me den para estudiar y hacer. Help me! D:

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D

 **Próximo capítulo:** Inevitables sentimientos ;)


	9. Inevitable sentimiento

**¡Hola** mis queridos lectores!

Una vez más, llego tarde u.u Estuve rindiendo finales y varios parciales, que por cierto, tengo una la próxima semana. Pero bueno no importa, estuve posponiendo bastante la actualización y si seguía haciéndolo pasaría otro mes y es lo que menos deseo. El nuevo capítulo tiene varias emociones, creo que resolveré algunas dudas pero aparecerán nuevas (soy malota :3)

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus bellas palabras de consuelo y sus alagos. También las críticas, obvio. Les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y espero no decepcionarlos. Y para los anónimos, me alegro que les guste :D Leo sus comentarios pero no les puedo contestar por privado asi que, muchas gracias y me alagan mucho ^w^

Sin más retrasos, ojalá les guste el momento que todos esperaban :D

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***La guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 ***La Alianza no existe.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 ***Verán sucesos que no pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje vulgar. Este capítulo contiene Flash Back.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia si.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Inevitable sentimiento.

.

.

.

-El lado Oeste se encuentra despejado.- se oyó a través de su transmisor que poseía en la oreja.

-Entendido.- hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios.- Sigan atentos.-

-Hai.-

Se mantuvo quieto sobre el árbol en el que se encontraba. Estaba en una de las ramas más altas, observando a analíticamente los habitantes de la Aldea que en ese momento, estaban con sus actividades rutinarias de la tarde. Todos hablando despreocupadamente, riendo sin preocupaciones, ignorantes del peligro en el que se encontraban. Respiró lentamente, tratando de no alterarse, era algo que últimamente le costaba mucho. La verdad sobre su querido tío Itachi lo mantenía un poco deprimido y con cierto rencor hacia la Aldea. Y ahora, sumándole al encuentro que tuvo con su padre, estaba bastante irritable.

La pelea que había mantenido con él en las cercanías de la Aldea, le había hecho entender que Sasuke lo sobrepasaba en técnicas y poder. Sus probabilidades de ganarle eran escasas, por no decir nulas. Apretó sus puños, tratando de controlar su ira, se sentía tan frustrado. Si el muy bastardo de su padre atacaba a su hermana o a su madre, nuevamente, no podría defenderlas. Debía entrenar más, aprender cosas nuevas, porque el rengo de ANBU parecía no ser suficiente para sacar su potencial.

Entrecerró sus ojos al momento en que miró a un aldeano que se veía bastante tenso y sospechoso. El hombre volteaba a cada rato, cómo si supiera que lo están observando. Por sus niveles de chakra no era un civil pero si un ninja. Se colocó en cuclillas sobre la gruesa rama, siguiendo con sus orbes oscuros al hombre, como un animal que vigila a su presa. De forma sigilosa, como si de un felino se tratase, lo comenzó a seguir. El tipo estaba dando muchas vueltas, incluso caminaba a veces por las mismas calles pero Sanosuke no se dejó engañar. El hombre indirectamente se alejaba cada vez más del centro de Konoha. Divisó unas bancas blancas y supo a dónde iba, a la salida de Konoha.

-Posible sospechoso dirigiéndose a las puertas de Konoha.- informó a su equipo.- Lo seguiré, manténganse alerta.-

-Hai.-

-Si necesita ayuda llámenos Capitán.-

-Claro.- murmuró.

Sus ojos se volvieron filosos, fríos cómo dos gemas oscuras. Se podría decir que le había agarrado cierto cariño a sus camaradas, sobretodo porque ellos no lo habían subestimado cómo lo había hecho el primer equipo. Tampoco es que confiara del todo en ellos. Pero no los colocaría en peligro aunque sólo con ser parte de ANBU estabas considerado como un futuro cadáver, ellos eran su responsabilidad.

El hombre al salir de la Aldea, caminó unos kilómetros más por el sendero y luego se desvió hacia el lado derecho adentrándose a través de los árboles. Sanosuke suspiró al ver cómo el sospechoso se reunía con varios ninjas, quiénes claramente algunos eran renegados y otros portaban la capa de Akatsuki.

A veces odiaba tener razón.

.

* * *

.

Una corriente de electricidad le recorrió la columna mientras sentía un vuelco en el estómago, cómo si hubiera hecho una mezcla de diferentes comidas y ahora su cuerpo exigía expulsar aquello que le hacía mal. No, no iba a vomitar. Tampoco era un fanático de la comida. Pero tocar la suave y tersa piel de Sakura hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma extraña, un remolino de sensaciones lo invadían cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Se dio cuenta que la peli-rosa no reaccionaba por lo que la soltó de manera suave, lentamente, anhelando un millón de cosas.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos color jade mostraban curiosidad y cierta tristeza. Pero más allá de sus expectativas, no poseían temor. Ni siquiera en su cuerpo mostraba algún indicio de sentir miedo hacia él, la persona que le arruinó la vida y la orilló a hacerse fuerte. Apretó los labios y retrocedió unos pasos para observarlo más detenidamente. Estaba más alto, eso sin duda. Parecía más grande de músculos de que lo recordaba, incluso su espalda era más ancha. Como una adolescente, contuvo la respiración cuando se quitó la máscara ANBU.

Sus orbes, seguían siendo como dos gemas frías y carentes de emoción, sus facciones se habían ensanchado levemente debido a la madurez de su cuerpo. Sintió su boca seca por un momento, el cabello azabache le caía en cascada hasta la nuca mientras que un flequillo un poco rebelde, le tapaba levemente el ojo izquierdo. El Uchiha siempre sería su Adonis.

-Sa-ku-ra.-

Al oír su voz, salió de su trance, su mirada se volvió filosa. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió el pequeño pero potente puño golpear en su pecho mandándolo a volar varios metros ¿Ese sonido fueron sus costillas? Mierda. Se reincorporó lentamente, alerta ante cualquier movimiento de la peli-rosa. Apretó los labios mientras la observaba, realmente por un momento creyó que Sakura lo abrazaría luego de verlo. Pero se equivocó, otra vez.

La figura de la fémina era de toda una mujer madura, el sello Yin decoraba su frente y el cabello le había crecido considerablemente. Una especie de cosquilla se instaló en su estómago al recordar el olor a cerezos que desprendían las hebras rosadas. Nunca le había gustado lo dulce pero ella, como siempre, era la excepción.

-Si quieres golpearme está bien. - habló suavizando un poco su voz.

Sasuke se maldijo luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras, claramente había conseguido enfurecerla. Eso no era bueno considerando que la peli-rosa poseía una fuerza monstruosa y que él, claramente no pensaba luchar contra ella. Porque sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más. Aún así, Sakura al parecer encontraba una ofensa que él no se defendiera por lo que cerró los ojos momentáneamente y se colocó en posición de defensa, dándole a entender a la fémina del Equipo 7 que estaba listo para luchar.

Una.

Dos.

Tres horas pasaron combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Shannaro Sasuke! ¿Por qué no te defiendes?- vociferó la medic-nin al ver el estado deplorable del azabache.

-Lo hago.- murmuró sin verla a los ojos, levantándose lentamente.

-Mientes.- masculló acercándose a paso firme y acelerado al Uchiha.

No obtuvo respuesta. La peli-rosa frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula para luego golpear en la mejilla izquierda al azabache, tumbándolo al suelo otra vez. Sintió un escozor en los ojos por lo que parpadeó varias veces tratando de alejar aquella sensación tan familiar que le indicaba que iba a llorar. Trataba de pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto al darle su merecido al Uchiha, pero claramente se engañaba. No podía evitar sentir cómo el corazón se le encogía al verlo en aquel estado.

Apretó los puños y suspiró lentamente, caminó pausadamente hasta su ex –compañero que se encontraba sentado sobre el césped dando a entender que había finalizado la lucha que estaban llevando a cabo. Se arrodillo frente a él, depositó lentamente su mano en el pómulo lastimado y comenzó a emanar chakra para poder curarlo. Había visto como el Uchiha se había estremecido ante el contacto, también cómo evitaba su mirada. Su boca formó una línea recta ignorando el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

-No es necesario.-

-Umm.- no tenía ganas de tener una batalla verbal, además temía que su voz le fallara.

-Pensé que los monosílabos eran míos.-

¿Eso era un intento de broma? Idiota. Idiota, trató de decirle. Pero una molesta sonrisa curvó sus labios y un calor se instaló en su estómago, incluso en situaciones serias reaccionaba así con él. Desechó esas sensaciones rápidamente.

-Supongo que se contagian.- murmuró.

-Aa.-

Silencio.

-¿A qué has venido Sasuke? ¿Por qué desapareciste tanto años y vuelves recién ahora?- cuestionó ansiosa y casi desesperada aquellas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Temerosa buscó sus ojos y se encontró con un intento de sonrisa, y una mirada vacía.

-Me enteré que habías formado una familia y quise venir a comprobarlo.- habló fríamente pero obviamente, la peli-rosa ignoró el tono de su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando supiste que teníamos hijos decidiste volver? ¿Tanto años tardaste en decidirte en regresar?–

-Sa-ku-ra.- la interrumpió haciéndole entender que se callara.- No sabía que eran míos.- murmuró erizándole la piel a la mujer.

-Pero…-

-Vine para llevarte conmigo, a la fuerza si era necesario.- le confesó aún sin atreverse a observarla directamente, le daba algo de vergüenza confesarle todo aquello a la peli-rosa.- Pero luego me contaron que habías tenido hijos hace años, por lo que también los iba a llevar porque si te alejaba de ellos te ibas poner triste.-

Sakura boqueó a medida que sus mejillas se iban tornando de color rojo ¿Sasuke tierno?

-Cuando llegué aquí, me crucé a Sanosuke.- se removió inquieto al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo y la situación en la que se habían conocido.- Y fue cuando me di cuenta que era padre.- murmuró lo último. Se sentía cómo un idiota.

-¿Y por qué después de tanto años Sasuke- _kun_? ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Hn.- sonrió levemente ante el sufijo inconsciente que le agregó a su nombre pero luego su facciones de volvieron frías.- Pues…-

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-Se viene una gran guerra entre las Naciones ninja.- comentó Tobi con voz juguetona._

 _-¿Guerra?- cuestionó Kisame._

 _-No me interesa.- habló indiferente el menor de los Uchiha mientras se alejaba del lugar ante la mirada atenta de los pocos miembros de Akatsuki y sobretodo, ante los ojos color sangre de su hermano mayor._

 _Le importaba una mierda todo ese lío en que estaba metida la organización. Deseaba ver a Sakura y saber cómo se encontraba. Le habían informado que Pain había arrasado Konoha y que el daño que había causado había sido devastador. Pero que todos se habían salvado gracias a Naruto. Sus músculos se tensaron al pensar en el chico de cabellera rubia que una vez había sido su amigo. Salió de la cueva e inhaló el aire nocturno de forma lenta y pausada deteniendo su paso._

 _-¿Qué quieres Tobi?-_

 _-Que perspicaz.- soltó sarcásticamente mientras salía de las sombras al tiempo en que Sasuke se daba vuelta para encararlo.- ¿Sabes? Debería importarte la guerra.-_

 _-Hn.-_

 _-Después de todo…- el hombre de la máscara sonrió al ver la mirada teñida de escarlata del menor.- Un hermosa joven podría encontrarse en peligro.-_

 _Él Sabía de Sakura._

 _-¿Me estas amenazando idiota?- masculló mientras algunos rayos aparecían en su cuerpo y mano._

 _-Oh, claro que si Sasuke-kun.- se dio media vuelta estando alerta ante cualquier movimiento por parte del nombrado, ya que era bastante impredecible.- Harás lo que te diga porque…-hizo una pausa.- Después de todo, ni siquiera tu llegarías en cinco minutos a Konoha.-_

 _La tenían vigilada._

 _Hijo de puta._

 _-Te arrepentirás.- murmuró con un tono de voz cargado de rencor y odio que logró estremecer al enmascarado._

 _-Hn. Sólo haz lo que te digo.- sentenció al momento en que desaparecía._

 _Un trueno resonó en el cielo opacando la fuerte explosión que causó el Chidori al impactarse contra una de las rocas que se encontraban en la entrada de la guarida. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a llover mientras que Sasuke trataba de controlar su fuerte temperamento. El Sharingan apareció en sus orbes al momento en que levantaba la mirada encontrándose con la figura de Itachi a lo lejos._

 _Disfrutaría matarlo._

 _ **End Flash Back.**_

-Luego me llevaron a una mansión junto a otros miembros en dónde nos mantuvieron encerrados por una barrera. Perdí todo contacto con el mundo exterior, incluso con mi equipo. Por lo que entrené hasta esperar el momento adecuado.- dijo cansinamente dando por terminado su relato. Sakura no necesitaba saber _ciertas_ cosas.

Silencio.

-¿Sólo…- sus orbes ónix finalmente se encontraron con los jades inundados en lágrimas.- ¿Sólo por mí?-

No tuvo tiempo de contestar a la tierna pregunta que le hizo la peli-rosa ya que se le tiró encima abrazándolo, causando que se acostara en el verde césped sosteniendo a la fémina. Relajó sus músculos luego de darse cuenta que los tenía duros. Se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan reconfortante que le brindaba Sakura por lo que cerró los ojos y respiró el dulce aroma de sus hebras rosadas.

-Perdón Sakura.- susurró en el oído de la peli-rosa ocasionándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

-Te perdoné hace tiempo.- le contestó de manera suave.

-Hikari y Sanosuke…-

-Ya hablarás con ellos.-

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, en realidad ya había tenido un encuentro bastante furioso contra el mayor de los gemelos en dónde su hijo le demostró lo fuerte que era y también, el odio que le tenía. Nunca creyó ver esa mirada en alguno de sus hijos, sobretodo que sea dirigida hacia él. Debía pensar en algún modo de hacer las paces con el muchacho para estar en tranquilidad, al menos delante de Sakura.

Ensanchó los ojos al sentir cómo la peli-rosa lo besaba, de manera tímida y suave. La apretó más contra su cuerpo al momento en que le correspondía de la misma manera, aunque le hubiera gustado algo más fogoso y hacer otras cosas sabía que no era el momento. Además no sabría si en un momento volvería a estar de esa manera con Sakura, después de todo, iban a entrar en guerra en cualquier momento. Pensó en su _familia_ y profundizó el beso sin darse cuenta, él los iba proteger sin importar el costo.

.

* * *

.

Contuvo la respiración y utilizó todo el autocontrol que poseía para no romper el árbol en dónde se encontraba. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras que el Megenkyo Sharingan desaparecía de sus ojos y volvían al ónix. Supuso que eso pasaría tarde o temprano pero creyó que sería en un largo tiempo ¿En qué diablos pensaba su madre? ¿Tan fuerte eran sus sentimientos hacia aquél hombre? Se mordió el labio inferior con furia, provocando que se cortara y le saliera un poco de sangre.

-¿Capitán?-

-¿Encontraron a Hokage-sama?- preguntó luego de algunos segundos de silencio.

-Los exámenes terminaron, ahora se dirige hace la oficina.-

-Bien, nos encontraremos allí.-

-Entendido.-

Soltó el aire que se encontraban en sus pulmones, observó unos minutos más a sus padres que, por suerte para su salud mental, ya habían dejado de besarse y ahora se encontraban sentados mirándose. Su madre parecía una adolescente enamorada y su padre un idiota, ¿en dónde estaba el temible vengador? ¿Tanto cambiaba al estar cerca de la peli-rosa?

Pero eso a él no le importaba, comenzó a correr en dirección a la Torre del Hokage para darle su informe y poder comenzar a planear una defensiva para los habitantes de la Aldea. Dejaría a un lado la situación de sus progenitores, los dejaría vivir en paz por algún tiempo. Porque tarde o temprano, haría regresar a la realidad a su madre aunque eso la lastimara. Él la protegería de ese sentimiento tan profundo que le profesaba a Sasuke.

Por el bien de todos.

.

* * *

.

Sus ojos jade, un poco más oscuros que los de su madre, miraban con ansiedad a su hogar. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar miles de imágenes de pensamientos feos de su mente. Corrió hacia su casa y abrió la puerta con fuerza, adentrándose sin molestarse en sacarse las sandalias ninja. Revisó en cada habitación pero el lugar estaba vació. La peli-rosa no estaba. Luego de que aquél hombre se la llevara tuvo un sabor amargo en la boca.

Trato de tranquilizarse, a lo mejor su madre tuvo que atender alguna emergencia de la Aldea o en el hospital y por eso se la llevaron. Torció la boca, había descubierto que no le gustaba que otros hombres toquen a su progenitora. Hasta hace unas semanas atrás le había casi rogado a su madre que tuviera citas con algún hombre, pero desde que se enteró de que su padre probablemente estaría en esos días en la Aldea, todo había cambiado. Tenía miedo de que él viera a la peli-rosa con otro y los abandonara nuevamente. Se agarró el pecho mientras sentía cómo se le encogía de dolor el corazón de tan sólo pensar aquello.

Ella quería a su padre a su lado.

-Oto-san.- susurró para sí misma.

Giró sobre sus pies y salió a toda velocidad hacia la Torre del Hokage, necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba Sakura y además, tratar de averiguar el paradero de su padre. Debía unirlos, debía lograr que ellos estén juntos para poder formar una familia completa. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba desesperada y no podía detener la opresión que comenzaba a formarse en el pecho ¿Tan angustiada la ponía esa situación? ¿Acaso se estaba obsesionando? Cerró los ojos mientras corría por las calles ¿Qué significaba aquella sensación tan desesperante? Pronto chocó contra algo ocasionando que caiga de sentón al suelo.

-¿Imōto?-

-¡Aniki!- abrió los ojos sorprendida encontrándose a su hermano con la el rostro de su hermano tapado con la máscara.

-¡Oh, Hikari-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa!-

La nombrada parpadeó varias veces, asombrada de que ya estaba en la oficina del Kage ¿Tan perdida había estado en sus pensamientos? Se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta que en la habitación había varias personas, entre ellas, su madre y aquel ANBU que se la había llevado durante los exámenes. Observó de reojo a su hermano, lo notaba tenso y su respiración era pausada, dándole a entender que estaba tratando de controlar su temperamento. Contuvo la respiración cuando desapareció de la vista de todos al igual que su escuadrón.

-¿Aniki?- susurró preocupada.

-Tranquila Hikari-chan.- escuchó a su madre decir con tranquilidad.- Tenía una misión que cumplir.-

-Umm.-

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Hikari-chan?- intervino el rubio rápidamente.

-Buscaba a Oka-san.- contestó algo ida, a su hermano le pasaba algo y nadie quería decirle.

-Oh bueno. Entonces déjame felicitarte…-

-Tío Naruto.- la voz algo histérica de la adolescente captó la atención de todos.- ¿Konoha está bajo ataque?-

-Creemos que si.- respondió luego de unos largos segundos de silencio. Naruto no le podía mentir, después de todo su sobrina había peleado con renegados durante el examen.

-¿Son de Akatsuki?-

-Hikari.- la nombrada observó a su progenitora quién la miraba de forma seria y algo molesta. De cierta forma le dolió por lo que comenzaron a arderle los ojos.

-Yo…- parpadeó un par de veces mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, volteó a ver al rubio quién la observaba preocupado.- Quiero saber si mi Oto-san está en la Aldea.-

-Hikari-san…- murmuró el rubio algo conmovido levantándose de su silla.

No respondió, simplemente salió corriendo de ahí dejando a todos algo sorprendidos. Sasuke siguió con la mirada a su hija para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Sasuke-kun.- susurró Sakura sorprendida para luego sonreír.

.

.

.

Ya fuera de la Torre, la gemela menor detuvo el paso al tiempo en que soltaba un suspiro. Caminó pausadamente, no entendía porque había actuado de forma caprichosa delante de todos. Su cara ardió, habían visto la escenita que hizo. Ahogó un gemido, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos siendo observada por la mirada extrañada de los aldeanos con los que se cruzaba. Obviamente, eran ignorados por la peli-negra.

Soltó un gruñido al momento en que se adentraba a su casa, nuevamente. Esta vez, se quitó las sandalias y se colocó sus pantuflas para luego ir hasta su habitación. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Entró a su cuarto apretando los dientes al recordar el incidente con su madre ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Cerró la puerta con furia y comenzó a buscar en su armario una bata de baño, además le estaba pasando a su gemelo y todos en ese momento parecían tan despreocupados.

-Sanosuke tenía razón, eres muy despistada.- se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz ronca. Volteó hacia atrás viendo al ANBU que anteriormente estaba en la oficina del Kage, sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué…?- dejó de respirar al ver como el hombre se quitaba la máscara dejando a la vista su rostro.

-Gusto en conocerte.- se levantó de la cama para quedar a un metro de su hija.- Hikari-chan.-

Parpadeo, ¿era real? ¿Realmente aquello le estaba sucediendo? Bajó la cabeza, su labio inferior le temblaba y las lágrimas salían sin permiso. Aquel hombre era tan parecido a Sanosuke pero a la vez a ella, tenía un aire rebelde pero también de tranquilidad. Tragó en seco al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Después de tanto tiempo, años de imaginar cómo sería el momento, el reencuentro, ahora lo tenía frente a ella. Abrió la boca un par de veces, en donde al principio la voz no le salía.

-Oto-san.- lo llamó suavemente, haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke se acelere al escuchar la delicada y rota voz de su hija.- ¿Puedo abrazarte?- susurró casi inaudiblemente.

-Hn.- sonrió casi con ternura para luego abrazar a la pelinegra sorprendiéndola quién rápidamente le correspondió.

\- Okaerinasai *.- murmuró feliz colocando su rostro contra el uniforme de su padre.

Sasuke apretó el abrazo mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban varias explosiones.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

*Okaerinasai= Bienvenido a casa.

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que estuvo algo cursi pero bueno, sabemos que Sasuke cambia de actitud cuando esta con Sakura y con su hija, mucho más. Aún así, no hay que olvidarse del lado seco y sádico del Uchiha. Pero bueno, todo será más adelante. Probablemente con el recuerdo de Sasuke les hayan generado algunas dudas; como por ejemplo, la participación de Itachi o que pasó con él. Y también, que diablos pasa por la cabeza de Sanosuke.

¡Y están atacando Konoha! ¿Qué creen que sucederá? El momento del climax a llegado.

Bien, tengan un poco de paciencia, trataré de no tardarme en actualizar :)

Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos vemos luego!

.

.

 **Capítulo 10:** **Konoha bajo ataque.**

 **Parte I Rencor y odio.**


	10. Konoha bajo ataque ParteI odio y dolor

_**¡Hola!**_ ¿Sorprendidos? Esta vez no dejé pasar mucho tiempo xD

Bueno, primero y principal quiero agradecerles a todos por dejarme tan lindos reviews, y su apoyo incondicional ¡Cada vez más personas siguen esta historia! Me pone muy contenta y de muy buen humor que les guste nwn No los voy a retrasar más, pero aclaro que este capítulo anteriormente se llamaría "Konoha bajo ataque. Parte I Rencor y odio." Bueno cambie ese rencor por "dolor", ya van a entender porqué.

¡Gracias por leer y disfruten!

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***La guerra no pasó, no existió.**

 ***La Alianza no existe.**

 ***Sasuke no mató a Danzou.**

 ***Verán sucesos que no pasaron.**

 **Advertencias : +16. Lenguaje vulgar. Violencia.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero esta historia si.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Konoha bajo ataque.

Parte I Odio y dolor.

..

..

..

Frunció el ceño detrás de su máscara ANBU mientras observaba cómo los hombres vestidos con la ropa de Akatsuki hablaban y, por las señas y miradas que mandaban hacia la Aldea, claramente planeaban atacar en cualquier momento. Ya le había informado al Hokage pero aun así decidió volver al lugar porque no estaba muy seguro de cuándo podrían invadir. Los renegados sacaron sus armas y se colocaron en filas, eran aproximadamente sesenta ninjas.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, su respiración se volvió pausada y su postura la de un depredador. Estaba completamente solo pero eso no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados, claro que no. Ese no era su estilo. Los detendría a la mayoría, haría su mejor esfuerzo para que no pudieran llegar a la Aldea. Porque en el fondo, tenía la intuición de que los hombres frente a él eran un simple señuelo. Algo más grande se aproximaba a Konoha y todos debían estar preparados, concentrados en proteger su hogar y no preocuparse por estos Akatsuki.

\- A partir de acá, no darán un paso más. - apareció frente a ellos hablando con voz helada, sorprendiendo a algunos y que todos se coloquen en defensa.

\- ¿Eres valiente o muy estúpido?- una mujer dio unos cuantos pasos, mirando de forma burlona al ANBU frente a ellos.- Yo creo que estúpido.-

\- El que no dará un paso más eres tú, mocoso.- habló otro.

El peli-negro apretó los labios mientras sacaba dos kunai, uno en cada mano, debía terminar rápido. Calculó velozmente, había cuatro filas de unos quince hombres. Sus músculos se tensaron por unos instantes, al momento siguiente se abalanzó hacia las dos hileras de la izquierda. La compasión no estaba presente en él, no cuando la vida de su hermana y de su madre estaba en juego. Su mente se puso en blanco, concentrándose en su enemigo.

Con su mano derecha, sintió como la filosa arma desgarraba el estómago de un hombre, salpicándolo de sangre. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y al segundo, con su mano izquierda le cortó la garganta. Respiró suavemente, y antes que el cuerpo cayera al suelo se aproximó a su siguiente enemigo, clavándole el kunai con la diestra en el tórax, dándole en el corazón dejándolo fuera de combate. Lanzó el arma que le quedaba a uno que estaba al final de la fila, incrustándoselo en medio de la frente. Saltó un metro hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

La mujer soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y volteó el rostro al escuchar cómo tres cuerpos caían al suelo. Ensanchó los ojos al darse cuenta de la velocidad del ninja de Konoha. En tan sólo un minuto, aquel joven que no parecía tener más de quince años, tal vez un poco menos, había terminado con la vida de sus hombres de una manera fría y calculadora. Observó como el ANBU desaparecía ante sus ojos y retuvo la respiración, dudaba salir con vida de esta pelea.

Sanosuke con su puño derecho cargado de chakra, golpeó a un hombre en el pecho mandándolo a volar varios metros. Apenas lo hizo, escuchó el sonido de las costillas romperse y sin detenerse a siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, capturó a cinco hombres con sus hilos para luego lanzar una técnica de fuego, quemándolos al instante y seguramente matándolos. Se quedó por unos segundos quieto cuando el olor penetró sus fosas nasales mientras que los renegados restantes se dispersaban un poco tomando distancia. El Haruno-Uchiha se abofeteó mentalmente, no debía sentir lástima por unos hombres que ponían en peligro a su familia.

Desenfundó su katana y vio cómo los Akatsuki se preparaban para el siguiente ataque, haciendo que se divierta un poco. Ya le estaba pareciendo un poco aburrido. Saltó cuando una mujer salió desde el suelo tratando de agarrarle las piernas, y dio una voltereta en el aire esquivando un ataque de un hombre. Cuando sus pies apenas rozaron el césped, se abalanzó hasta dos hombres que eran los que estaban más cerca de él matándolos al instante. Sanosuke se dio vuelta al tiempo en que agarraba el kunai con un explosivo que iba hacia él y lo lanzó a un grupo de seis renegados que estaban a su derecha. Apenas escuchó la explosión se acercó con su katana a dos hombres de su izquierda, dándoles una muerte rápida.

Esquivó una espada para luego golpear a su dueño en la cara, clavándole su propia arma en el estómago y deslizarla hacia un costado. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, dirigió su vista a los que estaban adelante. Las filas se habían disuelto y los que componían a la temible organización mostraban horror en sus rostros, incluso algunos tenían el rostro pálido. Apretó el mando de su katana, cortando y asesinando a sangre fría en menos de un minuto a tres personas. Aún con su arma en la mano, hizo un jutsu de fuego contrarrestando la técnica de agua que le mandaban, provocando vapor en el campo de batalla. No lo meditó, y lanzó varias bolas de fuego acabando con la vida de cuatro ninjas. Inhaló y exhaló tranquilamente.

\- Faltan treinta y siete. - murmuró fríamente, haciendo que los que estaban más cerca ensanchen los ojos. Sólo habían pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos.

Los ojos oscuros de Sanosuke se volvieron helados, ¿Por qué mataba con tanta facilidad? Sin tiempo a sentir algo, volvió a atacar. Arrancándoles la existencia a esas personas que eligieron un camino errado, colocando en peligro a personas inocentes. Pero ¿Qué lo hacía diferente a él de ellos? Esos criminales asesinaban por sus propios ideales al igual que lo hacía él. Aunque muy en el fondo, Sanosuke sabía que no mataría a humanos que no se encontraran involucrados en las propias peleas o disputas de ninjas, incluso de Aldeas. Igualmente, su alma se encontraba manchada por la oscuridad y dudaba que se pudiera salvar del infierno.

Observó a los criminales abrir sus bocas, de par en par. No, no pronunciaban palabras para invocar algún tipo de jutsu o técnica secreta. Sanosuke decidió ignorar los gritos de dolor o de súplicas que vociferaban aquellos Akatsuki, pidiendo clemencia y piedad por sus vidas. También, por otra desconocida razón, sentía que miraba el escenario en tercera persona. Una sonrisa vacía se curvó en sus labios mientras que le cortaba la yugular a una mujer. A pesar de su ya casi latente victoria, el sentimiento de derrota se plasmó en su pecho, oprimiéndolo casi con dolor.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ya había acabado, pero que faltaban dos cuerpos, mejor dicho, un par de renegados se le habían escapado al frente de su nariz. Activó su línea sucesoria por primera vez en toda la batalla, coloreando sus orbes oscuros de rojo sangre. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez, tratando de captar cualquier movimiento que indicara por dónde se movían los criminales. Crujió la mandíbula, apretándola con fuerza y corriendo velozmente hacia la Aldea al momento en que se oyó una explosión seguida de otras.

..

..

\- ¿Dónde se metieron? - pensó en voz alta una vez al llegar al lugar del ataque.

Vio a varios ninjas heridos, y por el camino que hicieron, logró formular una hipótesis con rapidez. El enemigo trataba de romper el muro que rodeaba la Aldea, y logró hacer un agujero en él con los explosivos pero no eran tan estúpidos para entrar a Konoha ellos dos solos y enfrentarse a un centenar de Jonin. Oyó un grito a unos metros, proveniente del bosque para ser más exacto. Corrió a gran velocidad para encontrarse con un panorama no tan agradable, uno de los criminales había atravesado a un Jonin con la mano bañada en chakra mientras que el otro se acercaba a un grupo de Chunin, probablemente el Equipo había vuelto de misión y tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse a los Akatsuki.

Con velocidad y sin dudar, sacó una cadena de su porta armas y la lanzó hacia el hombre de cabellera azul que estaba cerca de los menores, envolviéndolo para luego tirarlo hacia él con una fuerza descomunal. El renegado aterrizó a un metro de distancia escupiendo sangre en el proceso. El ANBU con su pie, sin respeto alguno, le piso el cuello causando que se oyera un ruido escalofriante. Los presentes contuvieron la respiración mientras que el otro Akatsuki lo miraba con terror.

\- ¿Realmente pensaron que no me daría cuenta? – preguntó con voz fría, carente de emoción.

\- ¡N-No, espera!- balbuceó el que había herido al maestro, soltándolo y retrocediendo.

En una milésima de segundo, Sanosuke le atravesó el pecho al renegado con su katana para luego cortarle la garganta sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa a los Chunin. Se acercó al Jonin herido que lo miraba un poco aturdido mientras se apretaba la herida de su estómago. Le hizo seña con la mano para que lo dejara ver, para su sorpresa el hombre no opuso resistencia por lo que empezó a emanar un poco de chakra curativo. Después de todo, su madre era Haruno Sakura, la medic-nin más poderosa del mundo ninja, algo tuvo que aprender.

\- Ustedes.- volteó a ver a los alumnos luego de unos minutos.- Deben llevarlo al hospital.-

\- H-Hai! – asintió el chico de cabellera morada, al parecer fue el primero en poder reaccionar.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda, ANBU-san. - pronunció el maestro mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su alumno.- ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

\- Sus dudas se resolverán cuando se dirija a la oficina del Hokage. - habló tajantemente.

\- Que grosero. - murmuró la fémina del Equipo cruzándose de brazos, colocando un poco tensos a sus compañeros y sensei.

\- ¡Asuka-chan! – Reprimió el Jonin.- Discúlpela ANBU-san.-

Sanosuke simplemente asintió, realmente no estaba ofendido por el comportamiento de la chica y tampoco le interesaba. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, el maestro del equipo era cargado por dos de los alumnos de éste pero aun así les costaba poder avanzar. Observó el cielo, pintado de gamas color naranja le indicaba que pronto anochecería y sin duda, no podía dejar aquel equipo desprotegido. Suspiró inaudiblemente, estaba algo cansado y deseaba volver a su casa.

\- Los escoltaré hasta la entrada.- informó.

No recibió respuesta alguna y tampoco la esperó. Caminó detrás de ellos, sin poder evitar analizar al trío de chicos que tenía junto a él, o mejor dicho, que compartía un espacio de un metro. El muchacho de cabella morada poseía una postura firme, casi desafiante, mostrando valor a cada paso que daba. Mientras que el otro varón, tenía el pelo de color castaño y por sus ojos dedujo que era un Hyuga. Por último a la fémina, Asuka, cómo la había llamado el Jonin, de larga cabellera escarlata y mirada celeste con toques violeta, volteaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido. A diferencia de sus compañeros, la peli-roja lo miraba con algo que no pudo descifrar.

Las mujeres eran todo un misterio para él.

\- Me retiro.- murmuró una vez que llegaron a las grandes puertas de Konoha, sin dejar de caminar pasando de largo al equipo.

\- ¡Espere!- el peli-negro detuvo su andar. -¿Podría acompañar a mi alumna hasta su casa? Sé que no es su trabajo, pero estaría más tranquilo si así lo fuera.-

\- Sensei yo…- la protesta de la fémina quedó atrapada en su boca al recibir una mirada dura por parte del Jonin.

\- Hn. Claro.-

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros y esperó a Asuka, no lo expresó corporalmente pero aquella petición se le hacía un poco extraña. Era normal que los maestros se preocupen de sus estudiantes pero al estar dentro de la Aldea no debía ser tan precavido. Algo no le cuadraba, y decidió averiguar más tarde ya que un presentimiento se instaló en su pecho. La peli-roja llegó a su lado y comenzó a caminar unos centímetros detrás de esta.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías andar escondiéndote para que no te vean? - cortó el silencio Asuka mientras se pasaba las manos por su pantalón, mostrándose nerviosa.

\- No es necesario. - se limitó a responder.

\- ¿Te molesta que mi sensei te haya pedido que me acompañes? Es algo pesado a veces.-

\- No.-

\- No pareces muy grande, ¿Eres mayor que yo o eres de baja estatura? Tengo trece años. - la peli-roja se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y ansiedad, el ANBU le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Puede ser. - Asuka detuvo su paso al igual que el peli-negro quien la imitó, mostrando curiosidad y diversión en sus ojos. La fémina se dio vuelta para encararlo.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan desesperante?- masculló entre dientes.

\- A veces.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

\- Hmp. - la peli-roja nuevamente comenzó a caminar y antes de que Sanosuke le de alcance levantó la mano en señal de que se detuviera. - Mi casa es en este edificio.- señaló la estructura a tres metros de ella.

\- De acuerdo.- murmuro a la vez que las luces de las calles se iban encendiendo indicando que ya la noche estaba casi sobre ellos, comenzó a caminar pasando a Asuka ya que su hogar se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí.

\- ¡Espera! - el peli-negro sintió cómo le agarraban la mano por lo que observó a la chica de larga cabellera escarlata quién estaba levemente inclinada y sus ojos eran tapados por el flequillo que poseía.- Quería disculparme por haber sido grosera antes, y también agradecerte porque nos ayudaste.- habló quedamente.

\- Es mi trabajo. - la mano de ella se tensó al igual que todo su cuerpo y luego lo soltó como si quemara.

\- Oh. Gracias igual. -

Sanosuke levantó las cejas ante el comportamiento de la fémina, él no era tonto, sabía que había ofendido a Asuka ante su comportamiento tan arisco pero no podía entender del porqué le había dolido tanto a esta chica. Nunca fue bueno en relacionarse con las personas, sobre todo con la gente de su edad. Él siempre había sido más maduro y serio, incluso su presencia intimidaba a muchos por lo que se apartaban de él. Y ahora esta muchacha, quién presenció cómo asesinaba a sangre fría y que no la traba amablemente, se sentía afectada por su rechazo.

\- Hasta luego, Asuka-chan.-

No podía de darse el lujo de relacionarse con alguien tan bueno y hermoso como ella. Desapareció en una nube de humo pero pudo ver, a través de su máscara, cómo en las mejillas de la fémina se coloreaban de rosado. Interesante, dijo mentalmente. Incluso su estómago se retorció de una extraña forma. Se abofeteó mentalmente y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del Hokage, en donde Naruto lo recibió con una mirada seria y antes de partir a su hogar, el Kage rubio le ordenó que siga vigilando probablemente ya enterado de su batalla.

..

..

Abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerró detrás de sí, el olor a comida inundó sus fosas nasales pero en lugar de avanzar, se observó en el espero que estaba en el costado de la entrada. Su traje, su piel e incluso su máscara estaban bañados en sangre. Logró sorprenderse al darse cuenta que los ojos de Asuka jamás mostraron terror o repugnancia, si se ponía a pensar, el equipo de la peli-roja se había mostrado alerta en todo momento. Pensó que era por el enemigo pero al final, desconfiaban de él. Se sacó la máscara y observó la sonrisa vacía de su reflejo.

Se acercó lentamente a la cocina, petrificándose ante la escena que había frente a sus ojos. Su madre como siempre, estaba elaborando algún exquisito platillo y Hikari hablaba anonada con su padre. Ambos estaban sentados en las sillas. Sasuke estaba en la cabecera de la mesa mientras que su gemela a un costado. No mostró ninguna emoción, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su progenitor y las féminas se percataron de su presencia.

\- Estoy en casa.- habló en voz baja.

\- ¡Aniki!- exclamó algo preocupada su hermana.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-

\- Aa. Iré a bañarme.- informó para luego retirarse.

\- Sano-chan.-

\- Lo sé, oka-san.- murmuró antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Sanosuke no necesitaba que Sakura le dijera las cosas, sabía perfectamente que la peli-rosada exigía un comportamiento adecuado frente a la menor del hogar, Hikari. La sensación de calidez y diversión que le había dejado la breve compañía de Asuka, fue reemplazado por algo oscuro y yermo, con un sabor agrio en la boca. Sintiendo que su propia familia lo estaba traicionando, subió a su habitación para luego entrar al cuarto de baño. Despojándose de la vestimenta manchada de sangre, no pudo evitar pensar por un instante, que su madre estaba siendo un poco injusta con él. Le pedía que sea amable y cortés con un hombre que había maltratado a su progenitora, un desertor que lo único que le importaba era él mismo y la venganza.

Sus labios formaron una línea recta, negándose a pronunciar alguna palabra o soltar un suspiro de cansancio. Mientras que el agua caliente mojaba su cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar ¿Él estaba equivocado? ¿Acaso su padre era una persona totalmente diferente a la que había imaginado ser? Comenzó a limpiarse con jabón, tallando sus músculos desarrollados. El peli-negro se negó a pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, Sasuke era un traidor y él no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo cómo lo hicieron su madre y hermana. Una opresión se instaló en su pecho, Sanosuke no estaba celoso, simplemente le dolía que las féminas de su casa lo hayan aceptado en cuestión de minutos.

Cerró las canillas de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se la ató a la cintura para luego salir del cuarto de baño. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo al momento en que mostraba el Megenkyo Sharingan, detuvo su andar. Sentía cómo si sus pulmones inhalaran fuego ardiente y su mente se nublaba, había soportado mucha ira y odio desde que vio por primera vez a Sasuke. Mantuvo su temperamento a raya, mostrándose cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Tensó su mandíbula, haciendo crujir sus dientes mientras que sus orbes no se despegaban del hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?- el nombrado se tensó por una milésima de segundo.- Es mi habitación.-

\- Sakura me pidió que venga por ti.- el azabache entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la mirada del mayor de sus hijos.- La cena ya está lista.-

\- De acuerdo.- masculló simplemente. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió de su lugar.

\- El Megenkyo se obtiene cuando asesinas o alguien muy importante para ti muere.- Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto pero se detuvo para mirar seriamente al menor.- ¿Cómo lo obtuviste tú, Sanosuke? -

\- Eso no te incumbe. - contestó el ANBU indiferente.

\- Hn. - el azabache se encogió de hombros y finalmente se retiró, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Escuchó cuando cerró la puerta, y luego de un par de minutos, Sanosuke tiró la toalla con fuerza al piso. Se cambió con rapidez, un pantalón negro algo suelto y arriba una remera con cuello en V del mismo color. Como era de costumbre, no se cepilló el pelo, directamente se lo ató a una media cola y en lugar de bajar a cenar, y aparentar ser una familia feliz, se calzó sus sandalias ninjas y dejando una nota, excusándose de que tenía una misión urgente, salió por la ventana. Lo lamentaba por Hikari, pero no creía ser capaz de controlarse o de soltar comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos sobre la presencia de Sasuke.

No fue al dormitorio de Itachi o al templo Uchiha como habitualmente lo hacía, esta vez se dirigió al Bosque de la Muerte. Saltando por los tejados de las casas y edificios, llegó al frondoso lugar. Golpeó con fuerza el primer árbol con el que se encontró, haciendo que crujiera la madera pero sin llegar a romperlo, no quería llamar la atención. Su respiración se tornó agitada y mostró sus dientes cómo un lobo furioso, apretándolos con enojo y frustración. Volvió a dar otro golpe, y se obligó a calmarse, no tenía que alterarse.

\- Mierda. - soltó chasqueando la lengua.

Un sonido llamó su atención y agudizó sus oídos, sus músculos se tensaron al reconocer la presencia de varios ninjas. Por su cabeza cruzó la idea de que eran Jonin o ANBU haciendo guardia pero nuevamente, un ruido extraño se hizo presente y logró comprender la situación. Se trataba de alguien forcejeando. Un grito causó que su cuerpo reaccionara y corrió a gran velocidad hacia el lugar en dónde estaban las personas, dándose cuenta que no había cargado su porta armas y se maldijo por cometer un error de principiante.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! -

\- ¡Cállate! -

Su corazón brincó al reconocer la primera voz y poco a poco los ninjas aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Diez ninjas, renegados por sus bandas tachadas, estaban dispersos en la zona mientras que uno de ellos sostenía a una chica por su cabellera escarlata, inmovilizándola. Dejó de respirar cuando un hombre atravesó el vientre de la joven con una filosa katana. No supo exactamente cómo ni porqué, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia colocándose frente a Asuka. Golpeó en la quijada al renegado con demasiada fuerza, mandándolo a volar suficientes metros cómo para que desaparezca de la vista de todos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - vociferó un hombre de cabello castaño dando unos pasos al frente. - ¿Quién diablos te crees mocoso? Lo vas a pagar con tu vida por interferir. - amenazó, claramente sin humor de soportar al adolescente frente a él.

\- Los mataré. - dijo distante. Sanosuke volteó su rostro para observar por unos segundos a la peli-roja, los ojos zafiros de ésta se iban apagando mientras que surcos de lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas y una delgada línea de sangre salía de su boca entreabierta. – Los mataré. - repitió volviendo su vista al enemigo.

\- ¿Quién te crees mocoso? – su voz fue disminuyendo junto con la sonrisa que antes poseía. El castaño sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y sus orbes se ensancharon al ver la mirada del peli-negro. - ¡Ataquen! – ordenó.

\- Susanoo. - pronunció Sanosuke, invocando al guerrero espectral de color rojo.

Su ojo comenzó a sangrar, observó cómo los criminales contenían la respiración y sin compasión alguna, atacó a los hombres con las katana de su Susanoo. Sus orbes vacíos contemplaban cómo unos pocos trataban de hacerle daño con jutsus, en dónde estos eran insignificantes ante el espectro escarlata. Sujetaba por las piernas a aquellos que trataban de huir y simplemente, les arrebataba la vida. Parpadeó con fuerza mientras deshacía el Megenkyo Sharingan junto al guerrero, agarró el arma con la que habían herido a Asuka y comenzó a aniquilar a los que quedaban. Esquivando golpes y atacando. Siempre, desde pequeño, sintió cómo una bestia fea y llena de odio crecía en su interior, siempre la ignoró, pero esta vez dejó que saliera, llevándose vidas y derramando sangre.

Con un golpe seco y certero acabó al último de ellos, soltó el arma y comenzó a caminar dando pasos pausados en dirección a la peli-roja que estaba en posición fetal sosteniéndose la herida. Apretó los labios tragando fuerte mientras que se agachaba junto a la fémina, le sacó las manos y comenzó a curarla siendo observado por las gemas de zafiro. El silencio era interrumpido por la suave respiración del peli-negro y por la entrecortada de una peli-roja. El Haruno salió de su trance al sentir cómo la joven colocaba su mano sobre la de él, con la que la sanaba, otorgándole un sentimiento extraño.

\- ¿A-ANBU-san? – murmuró la chica con una débil sonrisa.

\- Aa. No hables, guarda tu energía.- habló esta vez suavemente, tratando de no alarmarla.

Sanosuke comenzó a sentir cómo la piel de Asuka se tornaba fría por lo que emanó más chakra curativo para reparar el daño con más rapidez. Sus orbes se encontraron con los de la joven por unos segundos, hasta que ella cerró los párpados. Su cuerpo tembló pero no dejó de curarla, una extraña desesperación se instaló en su pecho y el corazón se le estrujó. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido emitió, su respiración se volvió agitada e inconscientemente el Amaterasu se activó, consumiendo los cadáveres de los renegados y llenando el ambiente de un olor asqueroso.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Y luego de tanto tiempo, Sanosuke no lo controló, no lo soportó, un grito lleno de dolor salió de su garganta mientras que desde sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

..

..

..

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **B** ueno, esta capítulo tiene muchos sentimientos, muestra todo lo que guardo Sanosuke en su interior durante su vida, y cómo le afecta ser ANBU. Después de todo, por más que alguien con una personalidad fría hay cosas que no puede soportar, cómo por ejemplo, asesinar personas. Además de que tiene 11 años.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tiene más de cuatro mil palabras y deseaba hacerlo más largo pero quería que este cap. esté centrado completamente en Sanosuke, lo teníamos un poco olvidado después de todo xD Y por cierto, creo que algunos le afectará el actuar de Sakura pero en el siguiente capítulo se explicarán algunas cosas.

Si lo desean pueden dejar un review (que me dan muchos ánimos n.n), comentando algo que les haya gustado, alguna crítica, algo que les gustaría que ocurriese (ya que lo tomo en cuenta a la hora de escribir) o lo que deseen.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos en la continuación, saludos :$

PD: En este cap, me inspiré con la canción **Comatose** de **Skillet.**


End file.
